Castiel à Poudlard
by HappyUmbrellla
Summary: Castiel était un garçon discret et calme, enfin...ça c'était avant qu'il n'entre à l'école de magie Poudlard.
1. Rentrée à Poudlard

_Helloooooo_

 _Me voici avec une nouvelle fic, un petit Destiel mixé avec l'univers de Harry Potter. Cette fiction traînait dans les méandres de mon ordinateur et je me suis dit « Tiens donc, c'est pas mal ça. Et si je la retravaillais »...Et PAF, là voilà._

 _Enjoy ^^_

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée à Poudlard :

Karen et Bobby Singer étaient tout deux des sorciers. Ce fut donc sans surprise, aucune, que leur petit garçon, Castiel, possède à son tour des pouvoirs magiques. Seulement, la maladie qui rongeait Karen Singer fini par l'emporter 6 ans après l'heureux événement. Bobby se retrouva donc en charge d'un petit garçon de 6 ans en plus de toutes les créatures magiques dont il devait s'occuper en tant que professeur aux soins aux créatures magiques de Poudlard. Le directeur de l'école, Chuck Shirley avait donc aménagé l'emploi du temps de son collègue pour qu'il puisse passer le plus de temps avec son fils. Malgré les difficultés dues à son travail et sa renommée, Bobby Singer faisait tout son possible pour élever correctement son fils. Castiel développa rapidement des aptitudes exceptionnelles avec les créatures de son père. Il lui arrivait parfois d'utiliser sa magie sans passer par l'intermédiaire d'une baguette. Ce qui est rare dans le monde des sorciers. Le jeune Singer se sentait mal à l'aise à cause de cette différence, alors il avait cessé d'utiliser sa magie. 4 ans plus tard, Castiel recevait enfin sa lettre d'admission à l'école de magie Poudlard.

Bobby Singer soupira profondément en entendant le cri de son fils :

-Dépêches-toi papa. On a doit aller au chemin de Traverse !

-J'arrive Castiel. J'arrive.

Depuis que Castiel avait reçu sa lettre d'admission, il ne tenait plus en place. En plus, il adorait aller au chemin de Traverse, il y avait toujours des choses exceptionnelles là-bas. Le père et le fils utilisèrent donc leur cheminée à poudre de Cheminette pour s'y rendre :

-Tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi. Il va y avoir beaucoup de monde puisque la rentrée approche à grands pas.

-D'accord.

Castiel prit la main de son père pour ne pas risquer de le perdre. Leur premier arrêt fut à la boutique de chaudrons. Il en fallait un de taille moyenne en étain. Le jeune homme en choisit un dont le métal était plutôt clair. Puis le duo passa à la librairie. Et là, ce fut l'apocalypse. Bobby se chargea de trouver les manuels de cours tandis que son fils se perdait dans le rayon des ouvrages de soins aux créatures magiques. Grâce à son père, il en avait une importante collection à la maison, c'est pourquoi il fouilla les nouveautés puis le peu d'ouvrages anciens qu'ils avaient en stock. Ce fut donc avec 3 livres de plus que Castiel revient vers son père :

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on en a assez à la maison ?

-Non. Ceux-là sont sur les dernières espèces découvertes et celui-ci sur les créatures de France.

Bobby allait répliquer mais son fils fut plus rapide :

-Je connais la quasi-totalité des ouvrages de la maison, je sais que nous n'en avons aucun sur les créatures françaises. Donc, oui, c'est un investissement judicieux. Surtout dans ton métier.

Papa Singer soupira en souriant :

-Comment veux-tu argumenter face à ce genre de résonnement ?

-Tu ne peux pas, lui répondit Castiel en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Très bien.

Rien que 34 Gallions pour l'ensemble des livres. Bobby pensait en avoir pour plus cher :

-Que nous manque-t-il ?

-Mon animal, mon nécessaire d'écriture et ma baguette.

Castiel était tellement excité d'avoir sa propre baguette qu'il sautilla légèrement sur place en y pensant :

-Je m'occupe de l'animal et du nécessaire d'écriture. File chez Olivanders pour la baguette. Et on se retrouve là-bas.

-D'accord.

Bobby donna 20 Gallions à son fils pour payer sa baguette et le jeune homme fila comme le vent en direction de la boutique. Singer junior poussa la porte du magasin, excité comme une puce, et ouvrit en grand la bouche et les yeux. Les étagères étaient pleines à craquer de boîtes de baguettes. Et il ressentait les vibrations magiques de chacune d'entre elles, ce qui lui donna un peu le vertige. Il y avait un bazar pas possible de partout à cause de la taille réduite de la boutique. Il n'y avait personne dans la boutique :

-Euh...Bonjour ?

Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant une petite porte s'ouvrir entre deux étagères :

-Ho. Castiel Singer ! Je me doutais bien que vous viendriez.

Olivanders était loufoque mais très compétent dans la vente de baguettes. Il sourit de toutes ses dents à son client tout en s'approchant de lui :

-Alors...Tes parents sont des sorciers...Commençons par des modèles similaires aux leurs.

Baguette 1 : Échec.

Baguette 2 : Échec.

.

.

.

Baguette 18 : Échec.

-Bon.

Le vendeur s'enfonça loin dans les rayons de sa boutique alors que Castiel commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Était-ce normal d'essayer autant de baguettes ? En plus, il y avait d'autres clients maintenant. Son père ne tarda pas à le rejoindre :

-Alors ?

-J'en ai essayé 18 et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la bonne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça peut être long de trouver la bonne. Moi-même, j'en ai essayé un certain nombre avant de trouver la mienne.

Le jeune homme commença à se tordre les doigts d'anxiété. Olivanders revient peu de temps après ça avec une étrange sphère en verre dans les mains :

-Bien. Donnes-moi ta main.

Pourquoi faire ? C'était un nouveau genre de baguette ça ? Le jeune Singer ouvrit sa main pour recevoir l'objet en son creux. A peine la sphère fut elle en contact avec sa peau qu'une vive douleur s'empara de sa main. Castiel gémit de douleur en ayant un mouvement de recul pour lâcher la sphère. Le vendeur l'a rattrapa de justesse :

-Voilà qui est intéressant.

Le jeune homme frotta sa main avec l'autre pour faire passer la douleur alors que son père posait ses mains sur ses épaules :

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

-Un simple test. Cette petite sphère permet de savoir si j'ai à faire à un « sans-baguette » ou non après tant d'échec à en essayer. Vous n'aviez jamais remarqué que votre fils avait ce don ?

Castiel se crispa contre le torse de son père alors qu'Olivanders lui sourit :

-Tu es un oiseau rare Castiel. Félicitation. La maison de Poudlard qui t'accueillera aura vraiment de la chance.

En sortant de la boutique d'Olivanders, le jeune Singer ne souriait plus et n'avait plus trop envie d'aller à Poudlard. Que penseront les autres de lui quand ils verront qu'il n'a pas de baguette ? Comme le jeune homme fixait ses pieds, son père devait lui tenir la main pour qu'il avance sans percuter les autres passants. Ils arrêtèrent entre deux bâtiments. Bobby se pencha pour faire face à son fils et posa ses mains sur son visage pour le forcer à le regarder :

-Hé bonhomme. Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir de baguette. Poudlard a déjà formé des étudiants comme toi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça se passera très bien.

Castiel hocha tristement la tête et son père embrassa son front :

-Allez bonhomme, fais-moi un grand sourire. J'ai acheté ton nécessaire d'écriture et j'ai une surprise concernant ton animal de compagnie.

La mention de son animal redonna un peu le sourire à Castiel :

-Je préfère ça bonhomme.

Les Singer ne tardèrent pas à rentrer à la maison pour préparer la rentrée du plus jeune :

-Bon, ferme tes yeux.

Castiel obéit à son père et attendit sagement la suite. Il entendit vaguement qu'on déposait des choses sur la table en bois :

-C'est bon, ouvre.

Le châtain obéit une nouvelle fois pour finalement les ouvrir en encore plus grand sous la surprise :

-Mais il coûtait super cher papa.

-Il te faisait très envie alors je te l'offre pour ton entrée en première année.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme. Son père venait de lui offrir l'encrier en bois blanc gravé de fins motifs argentés accompagné de la longue plume blanche qu'il avait repéré il y a plusieurs semaines dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Castiel effleura du bout des doigts la plume. Elle était douce et duveteuse...Comme une plume d'ange :

-Merci papa.

-Ne me remercie pas encore. J'ai une autre surprise pour toi.

Bobby déposa un chaton sur la table. Un adorable chaton au pelage d'un orange très pâle et avec de grands yeux verts :

-Woha !

-Il s'appelle Akïne. Sa maman sait que tu en prendras grand soin.

-Sa maman c'est notre petite Léonore ?

-Exact.

Castiel approcha doucement sa main du chaton et arrêta ses doigts à quelques centimètres de son museau. Se fut le chaton qui parcouru la distance qui les séparaient pour humer l'odeur de son propriétaire :

-Salut Akïne. Moi c'est Castiel.

La petite boule de poils miaula avant de frotter sa tête contre la paume du châtain en ronronnant :

-Il t'aime déjà.

-Merci papa.

Le père et le fils échangèrent une rapide étreinte avant de se séparer :

-Allez, file te reposer. Tu vas avoir besoin de forces pour ta rentrée.

Le chaton sur l'épaule, le nécessaire d'écriture et les manuels dans les bras, il monta en courant dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la malle que Poudlard lui avait fourni pour y déposer, par-dessus ses uniformes de sorciers, son nécessaire d'écriture et ses manuels. Akïne monta sur sa tête pour avoir une meilleure vue de la chambre. Castiel s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et regarda ses mains. Il était un « sans-baguette » ais voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé sa magie. Il fixa un de ses T-shirt et leva une main vers lui. Comme le sorcier l'avait demandé, son T-shirt se plia tout seul. Non, il n'avait rien perdu. Il leva les yeux vers son chat. Ce dernier le regarda en retour et miaula :

-Oui, tout ira bien...J'espère.

Bobby déposa la valise de son fils en bas des escaliers :

-Allez Castiel. Tu vas finir par rater le Poudlard Express.

-Mais pourquoi je dois prendre le train ? On habite en bas de l'école !

-Parce que c'est dans le train que tu te feras tes premiers amis.

Castiel frissonna à cette idée. Il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié la compagnie des êtres humains. Il préférait de loin passer du temps avec les animaux. En plus avec cette histoire de « sans-baguette »… Castiel vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait bien son sac de cours et ses affaires pour Akïne avant de rejoindre son père. Ils empruntèrent la cheminée à poudre de cheminette pour arriver voie 93/4. Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur le quai :

-Bon, tu respires un bon coup, tu te détends et tout ira bien. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

Castiel dégluti avant de prendre sa valise, d'enlacer son père et de se diriger vers le train. Akïne se mouva quelque peu dans le col de son maître pour lui rappeler qu'il était avec lui. Ce dernier déposa sa valise dans le wagon prévu à cet effet avant de chercher une place dans les wagons des voyageurs. En passant devant l'un des voyageurs il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom :

-Castiel !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le wagon et vit Tessa DeMort et Jo Harvelle. Tessa était la fille de Malakaï DeMort, professeur de potions à Poudlard et directeur de Serdaigle. Jo, elle, était la fille d'Ellen, la professeur d'étude des moldus de Poudlard. Ellen avait pris ses fonctions d'enseignante il y a deux ans et sa fille entrait en première année en même temps que Castiel :

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et vous ?

-Ça va.

Les 3 compères s'installèrent dans un wagon et discutèrent de leurs vacances et de leurs réactions lorsqu'ils avaient reçu leur lettre d'admission :

-On va sûrement se faire emmerder parce qu'on est des enfants de profs, soupira Jo.

Castiel se tourna vers la fenêtre du quai et regarda les parents faire signe à leurs enfants :

-Hé ! Elle est en quoi ta baguette Tessa ?

Les filles partirent donc sur une discussion de composition de leur baguette :

-Et la tienne Castiel ?

Ce dernier grimaça. Tessa se pencha en avant pour poser une main sur le genou de son ami, l'obligeant à la regarder :

-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe Castiel ?

Ce dernier se mordit l'intérieur de la joue :

-Je...Je..Je n'ai pas de baguette.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension avant que Jo ne dise :

-Tu nous expliques ?

Singer junior pointa la porte du wagon et baissa deux de ses doigts. Le store de la vitre s'abattit tout seul sur la vitre :

-Woha !

-Mais c'est super ça Castiel. Rares sont les sorciers qui n'ont pas besoin de baguette.

-Mouais.

Ils changèrent vite de sujet lorsque les filles comprirent que ça mettait mal à l'aise leur ami :

-On devrait mettre nos robes de sorciers non ? Je crois qu'on va bientôt arrivés, lança Jo en avalant une poignée de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

Ce n'était pas faux, c'est pourquoi ils enfilèrent leurs uniformes. Pour le moment, ils portaient le blason de Poudlard mais lorsque le Choixpeau les aurai réparti dans leurs maisons, il serait remplacé par le blason de la dite maison. Akïne fut bien obligé de laisser son maître lors de la descente du train pour rejoindre les autres animaux.

Ils furent accueillis par le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Ce dernier conduisit tout les premières années jusqu'au château en passant par le lac. Les 3 enfants d'enseignant n'étaient pas vraiment impressionnés par la vue qu'offrait le bâtiment depuis le lac, ils en avaient presque l'habitude. Ils gravirent ensuite les marches pour atteindre la porte de la grande salle. Castiel expira un bon coup pour calmer son stress. Dans quelle maison allait-il être ? Son père avait été à Gryffondor et sa mère à Poufsouffle. Avec un peu de chance, il serait dans l'une des deux. Le directeur de Poudlard, Chuck Shirley les attendait devant les grandes portes :

-Bonjour à tous. Bienvenus à l'école de sorciers Poudlard. Dans quelques instants, vous franchirez ces portes et vous vous joindrez aux autres après avoir été répartis dans les différentes maisons. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Pendant votre séjour à l'école votre maison sera votre seconde famille. Vos réussites lui feront gagné des points et toutes infractions au règlement lui en fera perdre. Ces points seront comptabilisés tout au long de l'année et à la fin, la maison qui aura le plus de points remportera la coupe des 4 maisons. La cérémonie de la répartition va maintenant commencé. Suivez-moi.

Le directeur tourna les talons dans un mouvement limite dansant pour franchir les grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent toutes seules. La traversée de la grande salle fut assez impressionnante. Tous ces regards braqués sur les nouveaux étudiants étaient assez angoissant. Bobby fit un petit sourire à son fils pour le rassurer un peu. Chuck monta sur la plate-forme de pierre sur laquelle se trouvait la grande table des professeurs. Juste au bord se trouvait un tabouret sur lequel se trouvait le fameux Choixpeau. Le directeur attrapa un parchemin et le déroula 2 bons mètres. Il est vrai que les premières années étaient nombreux pour cette rentrée :

-Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête pour qu'il vous envoie dans une maison.

Et l'appel commença. Tessa fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, Jo à Gryffondor et :

-Castiel Singer.

Le jeune homme dégluti avant de timidement avancer vers le tabouret. Le directeur lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de déposer le Choixpeau sur sa tête :

-Voilà qui est intéressant, s'écria la tissu magique. Le jeune Singer, voilà un petit moment que j'attendais de voir ce que tu caches dans ta cervelle.

Castiel dégluti et crispa ses doigts sur sa cape :

-Je vois que tu travailles beaucoup...Tu as des facilités pour le soin aux créatures magiques, ce n'est pas étonnant...Voyons voir...Je vais t'envoyer à...Poufsouffle !

Le châtain soupira de soulagement et fila rejoindre ses camarades. Tessa le serra rapidement dans ses bras avant que les autres ne se présentent :

-Salut, je suis Kol.

-Tim.

-Moi c'est Franck.

-Marty.

Voilà donc avec qui Castiel allait passer son année dans le dortoir. Cela promettait d'être intéressant :

-Toutes les maisons ont reçu des éléments prometteurs. Félicitations à tous. Que le festin commence.

Il tapa deux fois dans ses mains et les tables se couvrirent de denrées plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.

* * *

 _Aloooors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_

 _A la prochaine pour le chapitre 2._

 _HappyUmbrellla_


	2. Dean W et première année

_Hey, voilà la suite._

 _Mais avant, merci de vos commentaires et voici des petites réponses._

 _ **Rain Igami Production :** J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ _

_**ZephireBleue** : Je plains Marty, Tim, Franck , Kol et Akïne qui ne te plaisent pas ^^ Normalement se sont les seuls OC de la fic (sauf les animaux éventuellement que je ferai). Les autres personnages font tous partis de l'univers de Supernatural. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même. ^^_

 _ **Tardistiel** : Je suis dans le même cas que toi. Je me demande pourquoi les gens n'écrivent pas sur ce mélange alors qu'il est sympa. ^^ Et enfin….Bien-sûr qu'il s'agit d'un Destiel. *Cœur dans les yeux* Je suis trop fan de ce couple pour ne pas écrire dessus ^^_

 _Voilà ^^_

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Dean Winchester et première année :

La salle commune des Poufsouffles était au première étage. Elle était assez grande, chaleureuse et tout était ornés de noir, de jaune et du blason de la maison Poufsouffle. D'ailleurs les uniformes avaient eux aussi adoptés le blason de la maison. Le préfet se plaça au centre du salon :

-Bienvenus à vous premières années. Les dortoirs des garçons sont en haut à gauche et celui des filles en haut à droite. Vos affaires ont déjà été montés. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée.

Le préfet reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant les plus jeunes découvrirent leur environnement. Tessa attrapa le bras de Castiel :

-C'est super beau tu trouves pas ?

-Si.

La brune fila dans son dortoir et Castiel en fit de même. Il poussa la porte et découvrit 5 lits répartis autour d'un poêle pour chauffer la pièce. Les murs étaient percés de plusieurs fenêtres laissant passer la douce lumière de la lune. Kol se vautra littéralement sur le lit qui serait le sien. Castiel récupéra ses affaires parmi les valises déposées dans un coin et les déposa sur le lit au fond à droite de la pièce, au plus près de la plus grande fenêtre. Akïne émergea de sous les draps et miaula à l'attention de son maître. Ce dernier lui gratta la tête :

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Kol sorti la tête de son oreiller et ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Mais il est trop beau ton chat !

-Il s'appelle Akïne.

Le châtain tourna son attention sur les animaux de ses compagnons de chambre. Il s'en approcha un peu et observa :

-Un magnifique Petit-Duc.

Le hibou gonfla son plumage presque par fierté :

-Une adorable chouette chevêche.

La petite boule de plume cacha son bec dans ses plumes comme si elle rougissait :

-Et un boursouf. Il est super beau en bleu.

-Merci.

Tim récupéra la chouette chevêche :

-Elle s'appelle Vico.

-Comme les chips ?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Franck.

-Parce que j'adore ses chips.

Castiel et les autres échangèrent des regards surpris avant de rire :

-Quelle logique.

Franck sorti son Petit-Duc de sa cage et le percha sur son épaule :

-Je vous présente Ash. Ma mère me l'a offert pour mon entrée à Poudlard.

-Moi c'est la chouette effraie et elle s'appelle Harli.

Kol sortit le Boursouf de sa boîte en plastique et le caressa du bout des doigts :

-Et cette petite boule de poils c'est Olik.

Castiel se mit à sourire comme un idiot :

-Vos animaux sont adorables.

-Ton chat aussi.

Akïne miaula son approbation :

-Il est d'accord avec toi.

Kol se mit debout sur son lit :

-J'ai une grande surprise pour vous.

Et il sorti de sa valise une boîte en bois foncé et l'ouvrit. Elle était remplis de bonbons :

-Je vous en pris. Servez-vous. Mais ça doit tenir jusqu'au vacances de Noël.

-Oh je peux te garantir que ça ne tiendra pas jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, répliqua Tim.

Fort probable.

Le premier réveil fut assez dur. Surtout après avoir discuté une bonne partie de la nuit. Le premier réflexe de Castiel fut d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour que les oiseaux puissent sortir voler dehors. Il faisait encore bon pour ça. Il chatouilla le Boursouf avant de le nourrir en même temps qu'Akïne :

-Comment tu sais ce qui leur fait du bien ?

-Mon père enseigne les soins aux créatures magiques, je ne peux pas ne pas savoir comment m'occuper des grands classiques.

-Ho. Cool.

Et Kol renfonça sa tête dans son oreiller :

-On va déjeuner les mecs. Vous nous rejoignez en bas ?, lança Tim.

-Yep.

Fallait il encore que Castiel arrive à tirer Kol du lit, et ça, ça n'allait pas être facile. Le châtain tira d'un coup sec sur les draps de l'endormi pour le découvrir :

-Hum, grogna Kol. Rends-moi mon drap Castiel. J'ai froid.

-Tu te lèveras peut-être plus vite dans ce cas.

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé jeta son oreiller à la tête de son compère :

-Allez, lèves-toi. On doit aller manger avant de commencer les cours.

-Huuum.

Après 4 minutes de grognements intensifs, Kol consenti à se lever et descendit avec Castiel dans la grande salle pour déjeuner après avoir passer son uniforme. Tim était déjà en train de s'empiffrer de croissants à l'une des 4 grandes tables. Tessa et ses amies les regardaient faire avec un air légèrement dégoûté :

-Castiel !, s'écria la brune en le voyant.

Les 2 garçons s'installèrent avec les autres et commencèrent à manger :

-C'est dommage que Jo ne soit pas avec nous pour les cours. Nous ne pourrons pas la voir aussi souvent qu'on le voudrait.

-Oui. Mais nous essayerons de manger ensemble aussi souvent que possible.

-Oui.

En parlant de Jo, Castiel et Tessa reconnurent sans aucune difficulté son cri de joie dans le hall. La blonde était avec 2 garçons de sa maison. Elle fit coucou à ses 2 amis Poufsouffle avant de venir vers eux avec ses nouveaux amis :

-Tessa, Castiel, je vous présente Benny et Dean.

Benny était brun et portait un béret. Dean était brun, avait de légères taches de rousseur sous ses jolis yeux verts et sa peau était hâlée. D'ailleurs Castiel eut du mal à lâcher Dean du regard :

-La Terre à Castiel Singer. Vous recevez nous ?

Le nommé sorti de sa contemplation alors que Dean passait sa main devant ses yeux :

-Pardon.

-Le revoilà, se moqua gentiment le brun. Ça t'arrive souvent de bugguer comme ça ?

Jo et Tessa se sourirent en entendant cette phrase :

-Euh...Oui. Pardon.

-C'est pas grave. On peut déjeuner avec vous ?

Les Poufsouffles hochèrent la tête :

-Bien-sûr, répondit Kol.

Le fils de confiseur jeta un regard inquiet à son voisin avant de lui chuchoter :

-Prends donc un café. Ça te fera du bien.

-Pas de café merci. Je vais boire un chocolat plutôt.

Le petit déjeuner fut animé par les conversations du groupe nouvellement formé. Castiel ne manquait pas de jeter des regards discrets à Dean. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon qui perturbait son homologue. Mais quoi ? :

-Vous commencez par quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Métamorphose avec Rufus Turner.

Hooo. Rufus était un excellent ami de Bobby. Castiel frissonna, ça allait être folklorique. Jo faillit s'étrangler avec un morceau de brioche :

-Mais on a le même cours ?

-Les Gryffondors ne sont pas avec Serpentards normalement ?

-Si.

Un petit silence suivi au sein du groupe :

-Nous verrons bien. Il y a peut-être eu des changements.

Tout le groupe se rendit donc en cours de métamorphose. Castiel et Kol s'installèrent côte à côte juste derrière Tessa et Jo, devant Dean et Benny. Rufus Turner était un homme noir de grande taille. Il arborait toujours un air froid mais était en réalité très gentil et sociable. Il jeta ses documents de cours sur son bureau et se tourna brusquement vers ses élèves :

-Bonjour à tous. Je suis Rufus Turner, votre professeur de métamorphose. Vous avez peut-être remarqué que cette année, l'organisation des classes a changé. En raison de quelques petits soucis l'an dernier, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards n'aurons pas cours ensemble. Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

La première leçon consista essentiellement à définir ce qu'était l'art de la métamorphose.

Le cours suivant était défenses contre les forces du mal avec le directeur de Serpentard, Francis Crowley. Castiel tremblait des pieds à la tête. Comment allait-il faire sans baguette ? Il se figea net devant la porte de la salle, ne voulant pas rentrer. Qu'allait penser les autres ? Deux mains se posèrent alors sur ses épaules avant qu'il ne soit légèrement poussé en avant :

-Allez Cas' on y va.

Cas' ? Le châtain tourna légèrement la tête pour voir qui l'avait nommé ainsi : c'était Dean. Ce dernier le poussa jusqu'à une table et s'assit à ses côtés :

-Singer donc. Comme le prof de soins aux créatures magiques ?

-C'est mon père oui.

-Tu penses pas que ça va être bizarre d'avoir ton père comme prof ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Moi je crois que ça me ferait bizarre.

La porte de la salle claqua et le silence se fit :

-Bonjour à tous. Je suis Francis Crowley, directeur de la maison Serpentard et enseignant de la défense contre les forces du mal.

Francis Crowley n'était pas grand. Il était brun et un peu enveloppé. Il balaya la classe du regard :

-Très bien. Nous allons commencer par apprendre des sorts simples. Par exemple le Flipendo. Sort basique de premières années. Suivez-moi je vous pris.

Toute la classe franchit la porte au fond de la salle pour se retrouver dans une grande salle rempli de cible, de mannequin d'entraînement et d'autres trucs étranges :

-Mettez-vous en face d'une cible, sortez votre baguette et incanter distinctement Flipendo. Allez hop, au boulot les gamins.

Castiel dégluti en se positionnant devant sa cible. Il regarda Dean à sa droite et Tessa à sa gauche. Ils avaient tout deux leurs baguettes en mains et se tenaient en position. Le Gryffondor fut le premier à incanter et son sort tomba à ses pieds :

-Plus de concentration et d'entrain monsieur Winchester.

Le sort de Tessa atteint timidement sa cible. Singer junior reporta son attention sur sa cible et dégluti à nouveau. Il tendit timidement sa main vers la pauvre cible et mima un mouvement de jet en incantant Flipendo. Une important boule rouge frappa la cible qui vola en éclats. Castiel eut un mouvement de recul face à la violence de son propre sort. Tous se tournèrent vers lui alors que le professeur se postait à ses côtés. Il jaugea l'étendu des dégâts :

-Bien. Bien. Bien. Je dirais bien 5 points pour Poufsouffle mais puis-je voir votre baguette s'il vous plaît ?

Castiel leva les yeux vers son enseignant et lui tendit timidement la main :

-Je ne veux pas votre main monsieur Singer. Je veux votre baguette.

-Je n'en ai pas monsieur. Je suis un…. « Sans-baguette ».

le châtain entendit vaguement les chuchotements des ses camarades alors qu'un immense sourire sadique se dessinait sur les lèvres de Crowley :

-Voilà qui est très intéressant… 10 points pour Poufsouffle. Récompensons donc votre réussite si puissante face à un sort qui n'est pas censé faire de mal. Bravo monsieur Singer.

Ce n'était pas rassurant du tout. Alors que l'enseignant s'éloignait il cria :

-On se remet au travail. Lorsque vous aurez atteint le niveau de votre camarade, vous pourrez dire que vous avez réussis.

Castiel et Dean échangèrent un regard. Et le Gryffondor lui sourit en levant le pouce. Pendant le reste du cours, Singer tenta de lancer des Flipendo moins puissants que le premier. Il comprit assez vite que sa magie était lié à ses émotions et à sa concentration.

Castiel se concentrait pour maintenir la plume en lévitation au creux de sa paume sous le regard ébahi de ses amis :

-Nan mais je suis jaloux là. C'est trop la classe de faire de la magie sans baguette, geint Kol.

Singer était extrêmement soulagé. Sa différence ne dérangeait pas ses amis. Il était aux anges :

-Au lieu de le regarder faire, vous devriez vous entraîner aussi les garçons, les gronda gentiment Tessa.

Jo passa un bras autour des épaules de Castiel :

-Mais regarde cette grâce Tessa. On ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec.

La Poufsouffle leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra de nouveau sur sa plume. De son côté, Castiel se concentra davantage pour faire monter sa plume vers le plafond.

Le professeur DeMort était un excellent professeur de potions, on dit même que sa spécialité est la potion de mort liquide. Il est vraiment inquiétant et très sombre, sauf quand il regardait sa fille, là son visage s'illuminait :

-Pour le reste de mes cours, vous serez en binôme.

Kol attrapa immédiatement le bras de Castiel pour indiquer que c'était _SON_ binôme. Le sien à lui :

-J'ai pris la liberté de les former.

Malakaï avait choisi de faire des groupes inter-maison, voilà comment Castiel se retrouva avec Dean :

-Ça va être marrant Cas'.

Marrant n'était peut-être pas le mot. Dean perturbait toujours Castiel sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Tessa avait négocier avec son père pour être avec Jo. Et ça avait marché. La première potion qu'ils eurent à faire fut un simple herbicide à base de mandragore. Ce dernier devrait leur être utile lors de leurs cours de botanique.

Les Singers n'eurent pas l'occasion de se voir durant la semaine. Mais ils ne manquèrent pas de s'envoyer de rapides messages via le hibou de la famille. Lors du premier week-end, Castiel descendit dans le parc de Poudlard pour rejoindre sa maison. La plupart des animaux restaient à proximité de la cabane pour recevoir les bons soins de la famille. Bobby était en train de nourrir le magnifique couple d'hippogriffes qu'il avait trouvé et soigner il y a quelques années en arrière. Les deux animaux, Bugs et Bunny, se précipitèrent vers Castiel lorsqu'ils le virent :

-Wo, doucement. Doucement, ria le jeune homme en recevant deux petits coups de becs sur chaque joue de la part des deux créatures magiques.

Quelques caresses sur les plumes contentèrent les animaux et le père et le fils purent s'enlacer :

-Alors cette première semaine ?

-C'était génial. Personne ne me voit différemment à cause de mon absence de baguette.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment tout en s'occupant des autres animaux qui étaient venus près d'eux avant que Castiel ne parte faire ses devoirs. Depuis qu'il avait le droit d'accéder à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, le jeune homme y passait le plus clair de son temps pour étudier. Quand il n'était pas avec ses amis. Il avait déjà commencer la rédaction de sa dissertation de potions lorsque son binôme le rejoint :

-Salut Cas'.

-Bonjour Dean.

Ils devaient terminer la rédaction de leur devoir de potion qui était à rendre dans quelques. Après un petit moment de silence, de recherches et d'écriture, une cocotte en papier vient se poser sur le livre du Poufsouffle. Castiel la déplia avec le plus grand soin pour y découvrir un message de Kol.

« Hey Castielounet, est-ce que tu pourrais venir dans la salle commune ? Les mecs et moi ont galèrent pour le devoir de potion. Merci ». Le châtain sourit, oui il allait aller dans la salle commune pour aider ses amis. La question ne se posait même pas. Il inscrit à l'encre noire les derniers mots de la dissertation avant de se lever :

-Je dois y aller Dean. Tu crois que c'est bon pour la dissertation ?

-Oui. Tu as fait un super travail. Je me sens un peu inutile sur ce coup-là.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as aidé aussi.

-Moins que toi.

Castiel et Dean se sourirent avant que le Poufsouffle ne quitte la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la salle commune de sa maison. Elle était assez bruyante cet après-midi :

-Hey Cassie !

Le surnommé leva les yeux vers le petit balcon qui reliait les deux dortoirs à l'escalier. Marty était là :

-On est monté dans le dortoir finalement.

-J'arrive.

Le dortoir était un véritable bordel. Les garçons avaient mis des parchemins de partout :

-Et vous arrivez à travailler là-dedans ?, s'étonna Castiel.

-La plupart du temps, on s'y retrouve, répondit Tim en donnant un morceau de pain à Vico perchée sur son épaule.

Un long grognement parvient d'un coin de la chambre. Kol était roulé en boule sur le plancher :

-Je veux mourir.

-Ce n'est que la première semaine et le premier gros devoir…

-Haaaaaaa, geint le fils de confiseur.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel, s'assit près du poêle central et aida ses amis avec leur devoir.

Lors de la deuxième semaine, les premières années furent initiés à l'art de voler sur un balai. Si Castiel ne faisait pas d'exploits, Dean au contraire assurait :

-Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais candidater pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine Dean.

-Ils me gardent déjà une place.

-Tant mieux. Nous avons besoin de joueurs talentueux.

Le brun fit un clin d'œil à Castiel, il lui l'avait bien dit.

Castiel ensorcela les derniers paquets et ils se mirent en route tout seul pour trouver leurs destinataires. Il sourit en regardant particulièrement celui de Dean, il avait du mal à s'envoler. Normal il était lourd. Le Poufsouffle se souvenait très bien d'avoir passer plus d'une heure dans le magasin de Quidditch pour trouver le truc qui pourrait faire plaisir à son ami. Akïne miaula pour tirer son maître de ses pensées :

-Non je ne t'ai pas oublié petit monstre.

Castiel avait acheté une quantité incroyable de nourriture pour son chat comme cadeau de Noël. Et bien évidemment, le félin voulait commencer tout de suite à se faire exploser l'estomac. Le jeune homme servit une petite portion de nourriture à son animal :

-Gardes-en pour la nuit parce que je ne serai là pour t'en donner.

Effectivement, fils Singer allait rejoindre ses amis au grand repas de Noël suivi du bal. Mais avant ça, il devait enfiler une tenue plus appropriée à ce genre de fête. Autrement dit, un joli costume avec une cravate. Castiel aimait porter ce genre de vêtement, même s'il était incapable de faire un nœud de cravate correctement. D'ailleurs, c'est la première chose que son père remis en place lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle :

-Tu comptes rester pour le bal après ?

-Je resterai peut-être un moment mais je pense partir assez vite. J'ai un trouvé un livre très intéressant sur la botanique à la bibliothèque.

Bobby soupira :

-Tu as 7 ans pour lire les livres de la bibliothèque, tu peux aussi te permettre de passez du temps avec tes amis tu sais.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas les grandes fêtes..

-Pas faux.

Castiel sourit à son papa avant de chercher ses amis des yeux. Pour Noël, les tables de la grande salle n'étaient plus réservées à chacune des maisons mais tout le monde pouvait s'asseoir avec n'importe qui. Voilà pourquoi Castiel pu s'asseoir entre Dean et Jo, en face de Tessa et Kol :

-Tu as finis par lâcher tes bouquins, se moqua Dean.

-Oui.

Le directeur ne tarda pas à faire son discours pour permettre aux étudiants de savourer l'immense banquet de Noël. Dean s'en mettait pleins les joues, tels un hamster :

-Tu pourrais manger correctement Dean.

Le Gryffondor regarda Castiel et lui fit un immense sourire dégoulinant de nourriture. C'était dégoûtant mais ils passèrent tous une bonne soirée et ils se couchèrent tard.

-CASTIEL !

Le nommé sursauta et lâcha tous les livres qu'il avait dans les bras alors qu'un concert de « Shht » s'élevaient dans la bibliothèque. Le Poufsouffle fut alors étreint avec force, il reconnut rapidement son « agresseur » :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Dean ?

-J'ai ouvert ton cadeau ! C'est génial merci !

-Ho.

Le châtain fut immédiatement soulagé, il avait tellement eut peur que ça ne lui plaise pas. Quoique n'importe quoi venant de la boutique de Quidditch pouvait contenter le Gryffondor :

-Comme tu vas postuler pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine, j'ai pensé que ça te serait utile.

-Et tu as bien pensé.

Singer junior avait acheté des protections d'avant-bras en cuir capable de résister aux cognards. Dean aida Castiel à rassembler ses livres :

-Mais je ne suis pas venu simplement pour te remercier. Je tenais aussi à te donner ton cadeau en mains propres.

Quoi ? Dean lui avait aussi acheté quelque chose ? Le cœur du Poufsouffle se mit à battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait réellement un problème avec le Winchester. Ce dernier lui tendit un paquet rouge avec un ruban blanc :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Si je te le dis, ce n'est plus une surprise.

-Sortons alors. Je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder de nous faire tuer par la bibliothécaire.

-Je t'attends dehors.

-D'accord.

Castiel termina rapidement de ranger les ouvrages qu'ils avaient emprunté et lu avant de rejoindre Dean à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque :

-Je ne sais pas si ça te plaira, j'espère que oui.

Le Poufsouffle sourit avant de déchirer avec précaution l'emballage de la boîte. Elle était chaude. Pourquoi ? Le jeune homme observa son homologue se tordre les doigts d'inquiétude, avant d'ouvrir la boîte. A l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique figurine miniature de Magyard à pointes :

-Elle devient vivante avec un sort...

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux avant de passer délicatement ses doigts sur le dos de l'animal figurine :

-Il est magnifique Dean. Merci.

Le quasi-spécialiste des créatures magiques enlaça son ami avec un bras. Il n'avait jamais eu de dragons. Il avait les connaissances théoriques pour assurer leur confort mais il n'avait jamais testé. Dean venait de lui offrir l'occasion rêvée :

-J'adore les dragons. Mais je n'ai jamais pu en approcher. Merci Dean.

Le Gryffondor lui donna la formule pour que l'animal bouge et sans grande surprise, sa première action fut de cracher un fin jet de feu. Si Dean se recula pour ne pas être brûlé, Castiel lui se mit à sourire et à regarder tendrement le dragon :

-Il est adorable.

-Quoi ? Il vient d'essayer de nous brûler vif et tu le trouves adorable ?

Le Poufsouffle approcha sa main droite du dragon :

-Hey bonhomme, personne ne va te faire de mal ici. Tu peux te détendre.

Le mini-dragon grogna à plusieurs reprises avant d'approcher sa tête des doigts de Castiel, de les sentir et de se frotter contre :

-C'est bien. Tranquille.

Le Magyard à pointes planta les petites griffes qu'ils possédaient aux extrémités de ses ailes pour s'accrocher à la paume de son propriétaire. Il grimpa ensuite le long de son bras pour finir sur son épaule. Castiel lui caressa la tête pour le féliciter et le dragon émit un couinement de satisfaction :

-Tu vois Dean, il n'est pas si méchant.

Le dit Dean avait presque la mâchoire sur les pieds tellement il était choqué par ce qui venait de se passer en face de lui. Comment le petit gars en face de lui arrivait-il à faire des trucs comme ça ? la première année ne lui apporta pas la réponse. En revanche, le dragon fut confiné à la maison des Singer, Poudlard n'autorisant pas les dragons dans l'enceinte des murs du château.


	3. Quidditch

Je sais ! Le chapitre 2 était dégueulasse parce que j'ai eu la bonne idée de ne pas le relire avant de le poster. Du coup, il manque des mots et il y a des fautes. Navrée ^^. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus quand même.

 **NovakCas :** Il y aura bien une suite. ^^ Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je vais faire par contre. Je vais mettre des persos de Harry Potter mais je n'ai pas prévu de mettre les principaux, genre les Weasley, Hermione, Harry mais si une occasion se présente, je peux leur faire un clin d'œil ^^

Bonne lecture du chapitre 3 (il a été corrigé avant celui-là, merci à IdaEldrid pour ça)

 _HappyUmbrellla_

Chapitre 3 : Quidditch :

 **Vacances d'été**

Après avoir salué ses amis qui repartaient dans leurs familles via le Poudlard Express, Castiel passa ses vacances auprès de son père à s'occuper des créatures magiques. Il étudia beaucoup les sorts qu'il allait bientôt apprendre tout en répondant aux lettres de ses amis. Il en profita également pour faire des recherches sur d'autres sorciers ayant les mêmes capacités que lui et sur comment maîtriser au maximum ses émotions pour ne pas les laisser influencer les sortilèges. Il ne trouva pas grand-chose. Les sorciers « sans-baguettes » ne courraient pas les rues… Pour son plus grand désespoir.

Castiel utilisait son mini-dragon, Chalumeau, pour maintenir son chocolat au chaud alors qu'il utilisait sa magie pour touiller le liquide. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit quelque chose toquer contre la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il fut surpris de se retrouver face à Henry, le hibou de Dean. Le châtain ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa l'oiseau entré :

-Salut Henry.

Le Poufsouffle caressa les plumes du hibou grand-duc qui se laissa docilement faire avant de tendre son bec vers le jeune Singer. Il contenait une enveloppe :

-Merci.

Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Dean lui aurait-il écrit ? Le Poufsouffle donna distraitement un biscuit à l'oiseau, qui alla se percher sur son épaule, tout en ouvrant la lettre. Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture du Gryffondor. Il lut deux fois la lettre pour être bien certain de ne pas rêver. Puis il grimpa dans sa chambre, s'empara d'un parchemin et de sa plume et se mit à écrire pour répondre à son ami. Ses doigts tremblaient presque tant il était heureux. Mais pourquoi une telle joie ? Le jeune homme ne se l'expliquait pas. Il écrivit une longue lettre à Dean avant de la donner à Henry qui s'envola juste après avoir mangé un deuxième biscuit et dormi un peu.

Castiel avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de son père et lisait un livre sur les créatures magiques de France lorsque son père parla :

-Est-ce que ça te dérange si je pars assister à une conférence la semaine prochaine ?

Le fils quitta sa lecture pour regarder son père :

-Quel genre de conférence ?

-Sur les dernières découvertes du Professeur Brûlopot.

-Sérieusement ? Tu me demandes mon avis pour aller à une conférence d'un des plus grands chercheurs sur les créatures magiques ? Tu te payes ma tête là ?

Bobby sourit en caressant les cheveux de son fils :

-Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul.

-Et moi je te dis que tu vas aller à cette conférence. C'est une chance que tu n'aurais peut-être plus jamais dans ta vie. Vas-y et prends pleins de notes. Je veux tout savoir quand tu reviendras.

Professeur Singer sourit davantage :

-Tu pars quand ? Combien de temps ? Où ?

-Je pars mercredi prochain à Londres et je reviens vendredi.

-Tu as de la chance. J'aimerai bien y aller aussi.

-Et tu sais que si je pouvais t'embarquer avec moi, je le ferai. Mais je ne peux pas.

-Assures-toi simplement de prendre pleins de notes pour que je puisse en profiter.

Le mercredi, Bobby se préparait en partir pour sa conférence à Londres. Il se plaça dans la cheminée et embrassa les cheveux de son garçon :

-Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, monte au château. Tu penses pouvoir t'occuper de tout notre petit monde ?

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel :

-Papa ! Je sais comment gérer la plupart des créatures magiques, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Singer père embrassa le front de son garçon avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée à cheminette. Castiel se rendit presque immédiatement à l'enclos des hippogriffes. Bugs et Bunny étaient là, blottis l'un contre l'autre pour dormir. Mais ils se levèrent bien vite pour accueillir le jeune maître. Les deux créatures volantes lui donnèrent de nombreux petits coups de bec pour le saluer :

-Je sais. Je sais. Je ne suis pas venu vous voir dernièrement. Pardon. Mais je vous promets de faire ce que je peux pour changer ça.

Le fils Singer fit son possible pour s'occuper des hippogriffes mais aussi de tous les animaux à la charge de son père. A sa grande surprise, les licornes le reconnurent et vinrent le saluer. Castiel avait toujours eu des consignes extrêmement strictes concernant les licornes. Après tout, il s'agissait des créatures magiques les pures qui existaient. Et avant le Vendredi, elles le laissèrent même caresser leurs crinières.

-S'il te plaît ! Donne ! Donne ! Donne ! S'il te plaît !

Bobby sourit à son fils avant de tendre les notes qu'il avait pris lors de la conférence à son fils :

-Ne me les perd pas, bonhomme.

Castiel se jeta sur le canapé et se plongea dans sa lecture. Il avait hâte de pouvoir assister à ce genre de conférence pour prendre ses propres notes et pour discuter avec de grands professionnels.

 **Deuxième année**

Castiel décida de ne pas prendre le train cette fois-ci. Après tout, il avait déjà son groupe d'amis et n'avait pas tellement envie d'en avoir une quantité trop importante. Il enfila son uniforme aussi vite qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il courait à travers le parc pour rejoindre le château. A trop traîner avec les hippogriffes, il était maintenant en retard pour la rentrée. Il poussa un des grands battants de la porte principale pour entrer dans le hall avant de délicatement poser son oreille sur la porte de la grande salle. Il y avait beaucoup de bruits avec un peu de chance, il pourrait entrer sans se faire remarquer… Castiel se glissa dans la pièce et fit profil-bas jusqu'à Kol sous le regard de son père. Il allait se faire enguirlander et pas qu'à moitié sur ce coup-là :

-Tu étais où ?

-J'étais avec les hippogriffes et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

-Au pire, tu n'as pas raté grand-chose, répondit Tim en avalant un énorme morceau de poulet grillé.

-Dean te cherchait au fait.

Le Poufsouffle tourna la tête vers Tessa :

-Que voulait-il ?

-Il voulait te présenter son frère, Samuel. Il est à Serdaigle, là-bas.

La jeune femme lui désigna un jeune homme plutôt grand avec des cheveux bruns plus long que la moyenne et de grands yeux verts, comme ceux de son frère :

-J'irais le voir tout à l'heure.

-Oui. Il avait l'air déçu de ne pas rencontrer le cher et tendre Castiel de son frère. Apparemment Dean a beaucoup parlé de toi chez lui pendant les vacances.

Singer fils rougit jusqu'aux oreilles :

-Pourquoi aurait-il parlé de moi ?

-Parce que tu es sans doute son meilleur ami ?, demanda sarcastiquement Kol.

-Ho.

Son meilleur ami ? Sans rire ? Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient très proches :

-Et Benny ?

-C'est le numéro deux. Au fait, ça n'a rien avoir mais tu viendras me voir aux sélections de Quidditch ?

-Tu postules ?

-Oui, comme batteur.

-Je viendrais t'encourager alors.

-Merci.

Ils échangèrent un sourire même si le « sans-baguette » était angoissée des regards que son père lui lançait. D'ailleurs ce dernier se leva et vient se poster derrière lui :

-Puis-je te parler en privé jeune homme ?

Castiel dégluti avant de se lever et de suivre son père à l'extérieur de la salle :

-Je suis désolé, déclara aussitôt le jeune homme.

-Où étais-tu pour arriver en retard ?

-J'étais avec Bunny. Elle est plus calme qu'avant alors j'en ai profité pour renforcer le lien de confiance qu'il y a entre nous…

-Cas'…

Les Singer se tournèrent vers Dean Winchester qui venait d'entrer dans le hall. Il s'est figé net et a reculé d'un pas :

-Je...Je...Je vais attendre un peu plus loin que vous ayez fini…

-Non reste Dean. J'ai terminé.

Bobby se tourna vers son fils :

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave pour cette fois. Tâche simplement de ne pas être en retard en cours.

-Promis papa.

L'enseignant ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils :

-Allez, file. Il me semble que Dean t'attends.

Castiel sourit à son père avant retourner dans la grande salle. Son ami l'attendait, camper contre un mur, en discutant avec son frère :

-Hey Cas'. Je te présente mon frère, Sam.

-C'est un plaisir de rencontrer le fameux Cas'. Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Ho...Heureux de faire ta connaissance Sam. Et félicitation pour ta nomination à Serdaigle.

-Merci. Mais je t'avoue que j'aurai préféré être avec Dean ou avec toi.

-Oh t'inquiète frangin. Tu vas nous avoir sur le dos aussi souvent qu'on le pourra.

Les deux frères Winchester semblaient extrêmement proches et cela fit sourire Castiel :

-Vous viendrez voir les sélections des joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor ?

-Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais manquer ça ?, se moqua Sam.

-Et toi Cas' ?

-Bien-sûr.

-Cool.

Le Gryffondor semblait ravi de savoir qu'ils seraient tous deux dans les gradins à l'observer. Un chien vient se frotter aux jambes de Sam :

-Ho, Castiel, je te présente mon chien Riot.

Le Poufsouffle s'accroupit et tendit sa main vers l'animal. Ce dernier renifla les doigts inconnus et vient se frotter contre :

-Mais comment tu fais ça bordel ?

-Je ne sais pas Dean.

Le chien s'approcha davantage et lécha la joue du châtain :

-Peut-être est-ce lié au fait que tu n'as pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie ?

-Peut-être.

Qui sait ? Il y avait beaucoup de mystères autour des facilités de Castiel dans le domaine de la magie liée aux créatures animales.

1 semaine plus tard :

-Cas' ! Cas' ! Cas' !

Le nommé quitta son livre des yeux pour tourner la tête vers Dean. Ce dernier portait l'uniforme de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor :

-Tu viens ?

-Où ?

-Ben voir les sélections. Tu as promis que tu serais là.

-Mais c'est dans 35 minutes.

-Et bien justement on y va. Allez, allez, allez.

Dean agrippa le bras de son ami et le traîna à sa suite jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Castiel eut juste le temps de prendre sa cape et son écharpe :

-Et ton frère ?

-Il est déjà sur place.

-Ho.

En effet, Sam était déjà assis sur les gradins de bois et les attendait avec le reste de l'équipement de son frère :

-Tu as changé de balai ?

-Non. J'ai simplement poli Impala. Regarde comme il est beau maintenant. J'ai aussi rajouté quelqu'un branche à l'arrière pour augmenter sa vitesse.

Dean adorait bidouillé son cher balai. Il était très habile dans le bricolage. Le cœur de Castiel se gonfla en voyant son ami enfiler les canons d'avant-bras en cuir qu'il lui avait offert à Noël l'année dernière :

-Tu postules pour quel poste ?

-Je les teste tous sauf gardien. Je peux assurer chacun des postes. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

-Bonne chance.

Dean tapota gentiment l'épaule de Castiel avant de prendre son balai, de sauter des gradins :

-DEAN !, s'écria Castiel.

Ce dernier remonta au niveau de son ami, assit sur son balai :

-Quoi ?

Le Poufsouffle soupira de soulagement :

-Tu aurai pu te tuer !

-Non. Je sais ce que je fais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sam tira la manche de Castiel et l'obligea à s'asseoir près de lui :

-Oublions cet idiot deux minutes. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup discuter cette semaine. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien Samuel et toi ?

-Je vais bien, mais appelles-moi Sam et pas Samuel.

-D'accord. Benny n'est pas là ?

-Si là.

Le jeune Winchester désigna un autre jeune homme perché sur un balai :

-Il veut être batteur.

-Il peut. Il est fort.

-Pas faux. Je pense que Dean ferai un bon attrapeur ou un bon poursuiveur. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Il est agile et rapide, je pense que le vif d'or n'a aucune chance contre lui.

-Maman a dit la même chose.

Les deux étudiants discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de sifflet ne résonne. Riot qui jusque-là avait été sagement couché près de Sam releva la tête. Sifflets et chien, une grande histoire...Les postulants se mirent tous en cercle autour du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Chaque année, les équipes étaient refaites pour que tout le monde puisse avoir sa chance :

-Pourquoi il y a autant de monde ?

-Parce que c'est aujourd'hui que toutes les équipes font leurs sélections de joueurs. Donc oui, c'est normal.

Castiel et Sam observèrent les mouvements de Dean. Il s'était beaucoup entraîné durant les vacances, ça se voyait. Il était encore plus rapide et agile que l'année dernière. Les Cognards allaient loin lorsqu'il les frappait et le Vif d'or ne lui échappa pas. Castiel et Sam n'entendirent pas les résultats mais ils comprirent que Benny et Dean étaient pris lorsqu'ils les virent se mettre à sauter partout comme des fous en hurlant de joie :

-Bon...Je suppose qu'ils sont pris.

-Oui. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir là-dessus.

Benny et Dean virent se poser près du Poufsouffle et du cadet Winchester :

-On est pris ! On est pris !, s'écria Dean.

-J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je suis batteur de l'équipe, rit à moitié Benny.

-Et moi alors ?

-Tu es aussi batteur Dean ?

-Non, attrapeur !

Sam se leva d'un bond et enlaça son frère :

-Toi qui voulais absolument ce poste, c'est génial.

-Clair.

Le brun se tourna vers Castiel :

-Félicitations Dean.

-Merci Cas'.

L'étreinte que le Gryffondor donna au fils Singer le perturba. Il hésita avant de poser ses mains sur le dos de Dean. Il appréciait son contact et sa chaleur mais pourquoi ? Quand une autre personne l'enlaçait, il n'appréciait pas autant… Puis Dean se recula, bien trop tôt, au goût du Poufsouffle :

-J'ai hâte de disputer mon premier match.

-Redescend deux minutes Deanno. On a entraînement Mardi déjà. On verra à ce moment-là comment ça se passe avec l'équipe.

-Ils ont l'air cool.

-Oui, mais que valent-ils en équipe ?

-On verra ça. Pour le moment, on va voir la sélection des autres équipes.

En cette journée de sélection, toutes les équipes observaient leurs futurs adversaires pour savoir quelle stratégie adoptée lors des matchs :

-Cela promet d'être intéressant cette année. J'ai hâte de jouer contre chacune de ces équipes, déclara Dean en sautillant sur le banc en bois des gradins sur lequel il avait été assis jusqu'à présent.

-Calmes-toi Dean, tenta Sam. Il reste encore l'équipe de Poufsouffle à sélectionner.

L'aîné des Winchester se rassit et Benny lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

-On se détend.

Castiel sourit en regardant Dean avant de porter son attention sur les membres de sa maison qui tentaient les sélections de Quiddtitch. Ses yeux trouvèrent Kol et ne le lâchèrent pas. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il serait pris en tant que batteur, c'est le poste qu'il visait. Castiel croisa très fort les doigts pour son ami. Le fils du confiseur vient se poser non loin de Castiel. Ce dernier se leva pour s'approcher de lui :

-Alors ? Tu es pris ?

-Yep. Je suis batteur.

Singer fils enlaça son ami avec joie :

-Je suis content pour toi.

Kol lui tapota le dos :

-Moi aussi. Moi aussi. J'espère faire honneur à notre maison pendant les matchs.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Les 2 Poufsouffles rejoinrent le trio derrière eux :

-Tu es batteur alors ?

-Oui.

-Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant Kol. Nous sommes dans l'équipe de Gryffondor nous. Benny est batteur et je suis attrapeur.

-J'ai hâte de jouer contre vous alors. Nous comptons bien remporter la coupe cette année.

-Bonne chance dans ce cas.

Les trois joueurs se serrèrent la main avant que tout le groupe ne quitte le terrain pour regagner la grande salle. Chacun devait fêter les sélections avec leurs équipes respectives. Bien évidemment, la plupart des Serpentards avaient préférés faire une fête dans leur salle commune pour ne pas se mélanger aux autres.

Etant amis avec 3 joueurs de Quidditch, Castiel était présent à chaque entrainement des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors. Et bien évidemment, il n'avait pas le droit d'être absent pour le premier match de la saison qui opposait les lions aux serpents. Lee Jordan était bien évidemment aux commentaires :

-Bonjour et bienvenus à tous pour le premier match de Quidditch qui verra s'affronter Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Les joueurs se mirent alors à voleter librement sur le terrain. Dean alla taper dans la main de son frère dans les gradins de Gryffondor. Puis tous les joueurs se rassemblèrent au centre du terrain, au-dessus de Jim Murphy :

-J'attends un match fairplay entre vous.

L'enseignant de vol libéra les cognards ainsi que le vif d'or avant de prendre le souafle dans ses mains :

-Que le match commence !

Et il lança la balle non-magique en l'air. Castiel ne quitta pas l'attrapeur des Gryffondors. Comment Dean faisait pour faire de telles acrobaties sans tomber de son balai ? Le Poufsouffle serra les dents plusieurs fois en voyant la violence de certains échanges entre joueurs. Madame Pomfresh allait sans doute avoir du travail à la fin du match. D'ailleurs, il fut très serré au départ, mais en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Dean attrapa le vif d'or. Myrphy siffla mettant fin au match :

-Gryffondor l'emporte !

Tous applaudirent les vainqueurs sauf leurs adversaires bien évidemment. Les rouge et or fêtèrent leur victoire par une petite fête dans la grande salle à laquelle les Serpentards ne virent pas. Castiel se retrouva bien vite avec un verre de jus de citrouille dans les mains :

-Merci.

-Mais je t'en prie, répondit Kol en sirotant lui-même sa boisson.

Les deux Poufsouffles s'assirent près de Sam qui discutait avec une jolie blonde :

-On peut s'installer avec vous ?

-Bien-sûr. Castiel, Kol, je vous présente Jessica.

-Enchantée.

-De même.

La jeune fille était aussi à Serdaigle dans la même année que Sam :

-Je dois vous laisser, j'ai des choses à faire.

Jessica embrassa la joue du jeune Winchester avant de partir. Et le jeune homme rougit :

-Jessica alors…, sourit Kol.

-Non. C'est juste…Une amie.

-Mais oui Sam, mais oui.

Dean passa ses bras autour des épaules de son frère :

-Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier match ?

-C'était bien. J'ai vraiment hâte de jouer contre vous.

-Moi aussi Kol. Moi aussi. Et toi Cas' ?

-Comment fais-tu pour ne pas tomber de ton balai ?

-Je te montrerai un jour Cas'.

Le Poufsouffle avait hâte de passer du temps avec Dean et pas vraiment non plus puisqu'il n'était vraiment pas doué sur un balai.


	4. La famille Winchester

_Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes (en retard, décidément ^^)_

 _Merci de votre patience et de vos reviews. ^^_

 _ **ZephireBleue**_ : Je vais essayer de pas faire trop de hors caractère mais je promets rien. (J'ai du mal avec ça). Sinon, Gabriel sera là, patience. ^^

 _ **BleachPower**_ : C'est cool que tu aies changé d'avis sur Harry Potter. ^^

 _ **IdaEldrid**_ : Que te dire ? … Oursons en guimauve ? ^^

Bonne lecture à tous.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La famille Winchester :

Castiel traversa le jardin de Poudlard presqu'en courant pour rejoindre sa maison. A cette heure-ci, son père devait être là-bas. Il entra doucement dans sa maison pour trouver son père endormi sur le canapé :

-Papa ?

Ce dernier ne bougea d'abord pas. Alors Castiel le secoua un peu :

-Papa ?

Bobby ouvrit péniblement un œil puis l'autre :

-Ho Castiel. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Je peux aller passer quelques jours chez Dean pendant les vacances de Février ?

Le père regarda son fils en arquant un sourcil :

-S'il te plaît ?, demanda timidement le Pousfouffle.

-Dean ? Winchester ? Le gamin qui traîne avec toi depuis presque deux ans ?

-Oui.

Bobby regarda le plafond un instant :

-Je l'aime bien ce petit. Ouais. Demande-lui son adresse et le jour où il faut que je te dépose.

-Merci.

Castiel embrassa son père avant de rapidement regagner le château. Il devait absolument annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Dean et à Sam. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la grande salle. Le grand frère essayant d'aider le petit à faire ses devoirs :

-Je peux venir chez vous. Il me faut simplement une date et une adresse.

-Ca peut se faire ça, sourit l'aîné de la famille Winchester.

Voilà comment les Singers se retrouvaient debout à 6h du matin le dernier Jeudi des vacances :

-Tu as bien tout mis dans ta valise ?

-Oui.

-Et bien nous sommes partis.

-Tu t'occuperas d'Akïne en attendant ?

-Oui.

Castiel déposa ses affaires sur la banquette arrière de leur voiture volante. Les Winchester n'avaient pas de cheminée à cheminette. Ils préféraient utiliser des voitures ensorcelées :

-Rappelles-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de me taper 3 heures de vol ?

-Pour me faire plaisir.

-Mmm.

La voiture crachota au démarrage mais fini par décoller. Castiel se permit une petite sieste pendant le voyage. Son père lui mis une grande tape sur l'épaule pour le réveiller :

-On est arrivé gamin.

Castiel papillonna des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient au sol, devant une maison des plus sympathiques. Bobby prit la valise de son fils et alla sonner à la porte de la maison. Pour sa part, Castiel issa ses vêtements. Il voulait vraiment faire bonne impression devant les parents de ses amis :

-Tu es très bien, lui dit son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

C'est une femme blonde aux yeux verts qui ouvrit leur ouvrit :

-Bonjour, dit-elle avec un immense sourire. Vous devez être les Singer. Je suis Mary Winchester, la maman de Dean et Sam. Entrez. Entrez.

Elle s'écarta pour les laisser entrer :

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-De même.

Mary se pencha vers Castiel pour lui faire la bise :

-Tu dois être Castiel, les garçons parlent tellement de toi.

-Oui. Enchantée madame.

-Appelles-moi Mary je te pris.

Des bruits de courses dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Dean et son frère en était responsables puisqu'ils débarquèrent dans le hall d'entrée en courant :

-Salut Cas'.

Les trois amis s'enlacèrent rapidement avant que madame Winchester n'invite tout le monde à manger un morceau de tarte à la cuisine. A l'entente du mot « tarte », Dean se mit à sautiller sur place. Il adorait manger des tartes, surtout celles de sa mère. Cette dernière leur servit à tous une généreuse portion tout en discutant avec Bobby :

-Avant de manger, va chercher ton père, s'il te plaît Dean.

Le garçon soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de quitter sa part de tarte pour quitter la pièce :

-Je dois vous prévenir que mon mari …Travaille en étroite collaboration avec le ministère de la magie. Il est un chasseur. Il est très…Méfiant et suspicieux donc ne soyez pas surpris s'il se montre un peu froid avec vous au début.

Castiel et son père échangèrent un regard inquiet. A quoi devaient-ils s'attendre ?

Dean revient avec un homme assez grand, brun avec des yeux marron. Il observa un moment les deux inconnus dans sa maison. Puis il tendit sa main à Bobby :

-Je suis John Winchester.

-Bobby Singer. Enchanté.

-De même.

Puis papa Winchester posa son regard sur Castiel :

-Et tu dois être le fameux Cas'. Mes fils parlent beaucoup de toi.

Le Poufsouffle déglutit. Il était très mal-à-l'aise en présence du père de famille. John Winchester était imposant, froid. Mary Winchester était tout le contraire, une femme douce, accueillante et très gentille. Les 3 adultes se mirent à discuter alors que Dean et Sam entrainaient leur ami à l'étage avec sa valise :

-Bienvenu chez moi Cas', lança joyeusement Dean en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Elle était assez grande, avait un demi-niveau, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça et était décoré par de nombreuses affiches de Quidditch. A gauche de la porte se trouvait un bureau couvert de livres et d'autres trucs étranges, une grande vitrine abritait tout ce que Dean possédait en lien avec le Quidditch. Des photos de lui enfant lors de sa première sélection dans un club de poussins, ses premiers trophées, son équipement de Quidditch ainsi que son Impala. Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait un lit de camp, sans doute le lit dans lequel Castiel allait dormir ces 4 prochains jours. En face de la porte se trouvait une grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin dans lequel dormait Riot. A gauche, se trouvait une petite marche qui donnait sur une plate-forme sur laquelle reposait le lit double de Dean. Cette partie chambre dans la chambre était coupée du reste par un mur et le tout était naturellement éclairé par une fenêtre donnant sur l'avant de la maison. Castiel déposa sa valise sur le sol alors que son ami le tirait avec lui du côté de son lit :

-Regarde. Regarde.

Dean lui montra le mur de séparation côté lit. Il était couvert de photos. Le Poufsouffle se reconnu sur une. Il se trouvait à la bibliothèque et tournait lentement les pages d'un livre. Le Castiel de la photo paressait totalement plongé dans ses pensées. Comment avait-il fait pour le prendre en photo sans même s'en rendre compte ? :

-Je compte en faire quelques une avec toi d'ici les années à venir.

-Ho.

Castiel se sentit rougir. Savoir que Dean voulait le prendre en photo pour le garder dans son espace personnel était…une pensée étrangement agréable. Sam le tira de ses pensées en le conduisant dans sa propre chambre. Elle était semblable à celle de Dean mais était dénuée de toute trace de Quidditch :

-J'espère que tu vas apprécier ton séjour parmi nous Castiel, malgré tous les trucs moldus présents dans cette maison.

Le Poufsouffle sourit. Les Winchester étaient moitié-moitié. Mary était une sorcière et John, un moldu. Mais même en tant que moldu, il faisait un travail fantastique en termes de chasse aux créatures maléfiques aussi bien dans le monde moldus que dans le monde des sorciers :

-Castiel ! Je pars.

Le jeune homme descendit enlacer son père :

-Sois sage, dit-il en embrassant les cheveux de son garçons. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, envoie moi une lettre, je viendrais.

-D'accord. Merci papa.

Les Singer échangèrent un dernier sourire avant que le père ne laisse son fils aux soins des Winchester :

-Je vous le confie.

-Nous veillerons sur lui, soyez tranquille Bobby.

La voiture de monsieur Singer roula quelques mètres avant de s'envoler. A peine Bobby fut-il parti que Dean saisit le poignet de son ami et le tira à sa suite vers le jardin :

-Accio Impala.

Le balai quitta la vitrine et passa par la fenêtre pour finir dans la main de Dean :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Dean ?

-Tu m'as demandé de te montrer comment je faisais pour être aussi agile sur mon balai. Alors je vais le faire.

-D-Dean ?

Le Gryffondor enfourcha son balai et obligea Castiel à monter derrière lui :

-Accroches-toi.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que le balai fila vers les nuages. Le Poufsouffle enroula ses bras autour du corps du pilote pour ne pas tomber :

-Ne l'abîme pas !, hurla Sam depuis le sol.

Castiel était terrorisé, s'accrochait à Dean comme à une bouée de sauvetage et avait enfoui sa tête entre les omoplates de son ami. Ce dernier se permis de franchement rire :

-Tu peux te détendre tu sais. Tu ne risques rien.

Le balai s'immobilisa. Le Poufsouffle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Ils étaient à plusieurs mètres du sol :

-Regarde.

Dean lâcha le manche d'Impala pour lui désigner l'horizon :

-Ce que tu vois là-bas c'est le village moldu le plus proche. Notre quartier en revanche est réservé aux sorciers mais on évite d'y utiliser la magie au cas où.

Castiel observa le paysage et se détendit un peu. Il est vrai que c'était magnifique le monde vue du dessus. Il se laissa aller contre Dean pour profiter de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Le Poufsouffle prenait lentement conscience que le Gryffondor éveillait en lui des sentiments uniques et pour la plupart, agréables :

-Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te faire subir mes mouvements d'entraînement pour le Quidditch. Il suffit de voir comment tu es stressé maintenant.

-Merci.

Castiel laissa sa tête se nicher entre les omoplates et se blotti un peu plus contre son ami. Et ils restèrent là, assit sur l'Impala, à contempler les alentours :

-Tu as un peu moins peur ?

-Je ne rentrerai pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle pour jouer contre toi.

Dean se mit à rire :

-Même pas en remplaçant ?

-Non.

-Dommage.

Castiel eut un léger pincement au cœur en entendant la pointe de tristesse dans la voix de son ami. Mais non, il ne jouerait pas au Quidditch. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Durant les 4 jours qu'il passa chez les Winchester, Castiel passa par tous les types de sensations possibles. Le jour où il était arrivé, John avait été là et il n'avait pas cessé d'observer l'ami de ses fils dès qu'il passait dans son champ de vision. Le chasseur mettait le Poufsouffle très mal à l'aise. L'aura que dégageait cet individu était vraiment angoissante et pas rassurante. Cependant, le jeune homme se sentait beaucoup mieux en présence de Mary. Elle le considérait presque comme un membre de sa famille. Elle avait été surprise par toute la gentillesse et la serviabilité de Castiel, et n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il était un ange.

Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Dean, aussi bien pour réviser que pour s'amuser ensemble. Le Gryffondor lui avait parlé à de nombreuses reprises de filles qu'il trouvait mignonnes. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que le Poufsouffle se rendit compte de quelque chose. La jalousie qu'il ressentait envers ces filles qui plaisaient à Dean, son affection pour lui et son besoin de le toucher ou de le sentir près de lui…Serait-il amoureux de lui ? Il ne savait pas. Pour en avoir le cœur net, Castiel avait comparé ces sentiments lorsqu'il était en présence de Sam et de Dean. Ouais…Rien avoir. L'amitié qu'il ressentait pour Sam (ou pour d'autres garçons) était différente des sentiments qu'il avait pour le Gryffondor. En parlant de Sam, Castiel l'avait aidé à réviser pour ses examens de rentrer, passant d'agréables moments à rires et à discuter. Le dernier des Winchester semblait avoir le béguin pour Jessica. La petite blonde avec qui il l'avait déjà vu discuter plusieurs fois :

-Tu crois que j'ai des chances ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas essayé.

Sam rougit :

-Mais…Je suis peut-être pas son style ?

-Je répète que tu ne sais pas tant que tu n'as pas essayé. Et puis je suis sûr que si tu ne lui plains pas, elle te le dira de manière douce pour que vous puissiez rester amis.

Le Serdaigle sourit à son ami :

-Tu vois quelqu'un toi ?

-Non.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui te plait au château ?

Castiel se figea net. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié envers Dean…Mais…Il savait que c'était impossible. Alors il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser et enfouir tout cela au fond de lui :

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Tu as eu un moment d'hésitation. Donc il y a bien quelqu'un ! Qui est-ce ? Qui ?

Le Poufsouffle sourit :

-Il n'y a personne Sam.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu :

-C'est Tessa ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Tessa est une amie, rien de plus.

-Hum.

Et le jeune Winchester se plongea dans une profonde réflexion. C'est à ce moment précis que Castiel comprit qu'il allait devoir être sur ses gardes. Sam ne devait jamais découvrir qu'il avait des sentiments pour son frère. Jamais ! Sinon il perdrait ses deux meilleurs amis. A partir de ce constat, le Poufsouffle passa deux jours semblables à l'Enfer. Il réfléchissait à chacun de ses mouvements, à chacune de ses paroles.

C'est Mary Winchester qui conduisit les 3 garçons à la gare :

-Vous n'avez rien oublié ?

-Non maman.

-Bon, pas de bêtise. Soyez sages. Et une dernière chose.

Elle sortit de son sac à main 3 boites en plastique. Elle en donna une à Dean, une à Sam et une à Castiel :

-Yeah ! Merci maman.

Il s'agissait de tartelettes pour Dean, de chocolats maisons pour Sam et de croissants à la crème pâtissière pour Castiel :

-Mais…

La mère de famille caressa les cheveux du Poufsouffle :

-Je ne veux pas entendre de protestations de ta part jeune homme, dit-elle doucement.

Cette femme était la gentillesse et la bonté incarnées :

-Merci madame Winchester.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Mary.

Castiel et Mary échangèrent un sourire :

-Allez, montez dans le Poudlard Express avant de le rater les garçons.

Une fois tout le monde installé dans un wagon et le train sortit de gare, Dean s'est soudainement agité :

-On réattaque avec un match contre Poufsouffle. Ça va être génial. J'ai hâte de me mesurer à ton équipe Cas'.

-Hum.

Ce dernier avait déjà le nez fourré dans un bouquin.

Tout le monde dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle sursauta lorsque Kol poussa un grognement de désespoir en se jetant sur le canapé, atterrissant la tête sur les genoux de Castiel :

-Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-On est foutu.

-Qui ça ?

-L'équipe !

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Mais on a Dean Winchester en face. C'est sa première saison et pourtant on a déjà tous la pression quand on doit jouer contre Gryffondor. Il est trop bon. Il va nous défoncer.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas se donner à fond, répondit posément Castiel.

-Dean fera peut-être une erreur pendant le match et Poufsouffle aura la victoire, renchérit Tessa.

Castiel avait un peu de mal à regarder la brune sans repenser aux propos de Sam. Lui et Tessa ? Nop. Nop :

-Tu viendras au match ? Hein ? Dit ?

Le « spécialiste » des créatures magiques leva les yeux au ciel :

-Bien-sûr que je viendrai à ton match. Et pour une fois, je ne soutiendrai pas Gryffondor.

-Vrai ?

A cet instant, Kol avait l'air d'un enfant à qui on venait de promettre une énorme surprise. Mais avant cela, il y avait une semaine assez chargée en cours. Castiel était devenu plus apte à contrôler sa magie, mais certains sorts lui posaient encore problème, notamment Aguamenti. Lorsqu'il utilisait ce sort, il inondait la moitié de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Meg Master, la professeur d'enchantements avait bien été embêté le jour où elle avait appris ce sortilège à sa classe. Il devait vraiment s'entraîner là-dessus ce week-end.

Crowley observa sa classe, silencieuse :

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre le sortilège de protection le Protego.

L'enseignant leur expliqua l'origine et le fonctionnement de ce sort avant de les emmener dans la salle d'exercices :

-Levez simplement votre baguette et incantez distinctement.

Castiel inspira profondément pour se détendre au maximum avant de tendre sa main devant lui :

-Protego.

Seul une petite bulle de magie se forma au creux de sa paume. Les essais suivants ne furent pas plus concluants. Pourquoi cela ne marchait pas aujourd'hui ? Ses sentiments contradictoires envers Dean le perturbaient-ils encore ? Le Poufsouffle ferma les yeux une seconde pour se calmer :

-Monsieur Singer !

Le nommé se tourna vivement vers son professeur qui lui jeta un Rictusempra. L'élève eut le réflexe de croiser ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger du choc qui allait suivre…Mais rien ne vient. Castiel ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Devant lui se tenait un parfait bouclier Protego :

-Voilà, il suffisait de jouer sur ton instinct. En tant que sorcier sans-baguette tu dois parfois trouver le geste qui te va le mieux pour faire appel à ta magie.

En effet. Peut-être devait-il appliquer cela à son problème avec Aguamenti ?


	5. Changement et dispute

_Chaluuut ! Bonne année à tous. ^^_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et sera un peu comme un cadeau de nouvelle année. ^^_

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Changement et dispute :

 **Vacances d'été**

Pour les vacances d'été entre la deuxième et la troisième année, Castiel avait été invité à passer 2 semaines chez les Winchester. Le jeune Singer en avait profité au maximum car c'était un véritable privilège selon lui d'entre aussi proche des deux frères. Même s'il avait parfois besoin de s'en éloigner un peu, lorsque ses sentiments l'étouffaient un peu trop.

 **Troisième année**

La première chose à savoir, était que cette année, les étudiants devaient choisir deux options d'enseignement. Pour Castiel, ce fut sans surprise qu'il choisit soins aux créatures magiques. En revanche, il surprit tout le monde en choisissant étude des moldus. Il détestait cette matière car il n'y comprenait rien, mais il l'avait fait pour être avec Dean, Kol et Jo. En parlant de Dean Winchester, un important changement eut lieu cette année-là. Ayant prouvé sa valeur en tant que joueur talentueux de Quidditch, les attentions qu'il portait aux dames de Poudlard lui étaient rendues. Et comme le bougre avait un don inné pour la drague, il arrivait à changer de petite-amie assez régulièrement. Le Gryffondor commença alors à sacrifier ses études ainsi qu'une partie du temps qu'il consacrait à ses amis. Chaque fois que Castiel le voyait au bras d'une nouvelle fille, son cœur lui faisait mal et ses yeux s'emplissait de plus en plus de tristesse et de douleur. Et si Dean ne vit rien, ce ne fut pas le cas de Sam. Le Serdaigle passa donc la majeure partie de son temps avec son ami pour lui changer les idées.

La deuxième chose à savoir, était que les Serpentards avaient élu un nouveau capitaine, Raphaël. Il jouait en tant qu'attrapeur et autant dire que dès le premier match, il s'était accroché avec violence avec Dean. Et cela ne s'était pas arrangé au fil des matchs. Madame Pomfresh avait été obligé plus d'une fois de les soigner. Quant à Sam et Castiel, ils avaient déjà frisé l'arrêt cardiaque plus d'une fois. La plupart des Serpentards étaient des idiots mais un certain Gabriel se montrait différent. Il essayait de canaliser les humeurs de son capitaine et ami. Mais Castiel avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette histoire.

 **Vacances d'été**

Castiel avait passé un peu moins de temps chez les Winchester pendant les vacances. Il n'avait plus tellement envie de voir Dean même si au fond, il en mourrait d'envie. Le jeune Singer désirait prendre un peu de recul pour faire le point sur ses sentiments envers son ami. Et pour cela, il fit la seule chose qui lui plaisait au plus haut point en dehors de ses études, s'occuper des créatures magiques autour de chez lui :

-J'ai besoin que tu apportes ceci à Bane. Ça ne t'embête pas d'aller dans la forêt interdite pour moi ?

Castiel cessa de lire la lettre que Jo lui avait envoyée et se leva du canapé :

-Non, pas de problème. Que dois-je lui porter ?

Bobby donna un plein sac de médicaments et de nourritures à son fils :

-Ils ont eu des problèmes avec leur dernière récolte et m'ont demandé de l'aide. J'ai mis un peu de temps avant de tout rassembler mais maintenant, c'est bon.

Le jeune homme enfila sa veste et attrapa le sac de provisions que son père lui tendait :

-Je reviens vite.

-Souviens-toi que nous sommes deux privilégiés pour les approcher jusque dans leur village, alors…

-Sois respectueux et ne quitte pas le sentier qu'ils ont tracé pour nous. Je sais.

Castiel referma la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Il repéra assez rapidement le sentier dont le départ état masqué par des buissons épais, et il s'engagea dessus. Les centaures n'étaient pas très amicaux avec les humains mais le troupeau qui vivait dans la forêt interdite était assez tolérant. Ils avaient même accepté que Bobby les aide en cas de besoin. Comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui. La forêt interdite n'était pas un endroit sûr mais Castiel savait se défendre contre les animaux dangereux qui y habitaient donc il ne se faisait pas de souci. Les brindilles craquaient sous ses pieds à chacun de ses pas. Castiel profita de cette petite marche pour s'interroger, que devait-il faire avec Dean ? S'éloigner complétement ? Non, ça il ne pourrait pas, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Lui avouer qu'il se ressentait des choses inédites lorsqu'ils étaient proches ? Non plus. Le Gryffondor était un garçon à filles et pas à garçons, il n'accepterait pas… Ça … :

-Halte-là !

Castiel fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix d'un des centaures gardant l'entrée du village :

-Pardon. Je suis Castiel Singer. Mon père…

-Le fils de Bobby Singer. Oui. Vous pouvez entrer. Bane vous attends.

Le centaure rangea son épée et guida le jeune homme jusqu'à une hutte précise du village. Il toqua à la porte :

-Bane. Le petit Singer est là.

Le dit Bane est sorti de la hutte et il jaugea Castiel des pieds à la tête :

-Bonjour monsieur. Mon père m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci.

Le Poufsouffle ouvrit le sac et le centaure examina le contenu du sac :

-Il y a des médicaments, des graines pour vos champs et de la nourriture. Le sac n'a pas l'air grand, mais sachez qu'il a été ensorcelé pour stocker le plus de choses possible.

-Nous vous remercions. Dîtes à votre père que nous lui sommes reconnaissants pour son aide et que nous avons une dette envers lui.

-Je le ferais.

Castiel inclina légèrement son buste avant de se reculer puis de commencer à partir :

-Castiel ?

Le nommé s'arrêta et porta son attention sur le centaure qui venait de l'appeler :

-Bonjour Firenze.

-Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu nous voir.

-J'ai beaucoup de travail à Poudlard et Bane n'apprécie pas trop la compagnie des humains.

-Celle de ton père et la tienne sont appréciées. Rassures-toi.

-Ho…

-C'est juste que nous traversons une période difficile en ce moment. Et votre aide nous est précieuse.

-Vous savez que nous vous apporterons toujours toute l'aide dont nous sommes capables.

-Oui. Rares sont les humains tels que vous.

Firenze et Castiel discutèrent le long du chemin de retour à la maison de l'humain :

-Merci encore pour votre aide.

Ils se séparèrent non loin de l'orée de la forêt pour que le jeune homme puisse rentrer en sécurité.

 **Quatrième année**

Castiel avait toujours été d'un naturel calme et posé, mais à cet instant, il était en colère contre quelqu'un :

-Attend Cas'. Ecoutes-moi au moins.

La main du Gryffondor agrippa le poignet de son ami mais ce dernier se dégagea vivement avant de faire face à son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui se stoppa net tout en fermant la bouche face au regard électrique du Poufsouffle :

-Non Dean ! J'en ai assez de devoir m'occuper de tout lorsque tu manques à tes obligations. J'ai des choses à faire moi aussi en dehors des cours alors débrouilles-toi tout seul sur ce coup-là !

Castiel tourna les talons et fila à la serre n°4. Il devait y retrouver Tessa pour poursuivre leur devoir de botanique. La jeune femme sursauta lorsque son ami claqua la porte de verre de la serre :

-Tout va bien Castiel ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de poser ses mains sur l'une des tables couvertes de terre :

-Je me suis disputé avec Dean…

La Poufsouffle vient frotter les dos de son homologue de maison :

-A quel propos ?

Le jeune homme savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Tessa :

-On…Devait travailler notre parchemin sur l'étude des moldus et il n'est pas venu.

-Pourquoi ? Quidditch ?

-Non. Amanda, du moins je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle. Quand il est arrivé, je partais pour venir travailler avec toi et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus faire ça. J'en ai assez de devoir faire le travail pour nous deux parce qu'il oublie de le faire à cause de sa copine du moment.

Castiel soupira profondément. Dean savait à quel point l'étude des moldus était difficile pour lui. C'était pour l'aider que le Gryffondor s'était mis en binôme avec lui, mais depuis le début de l'année, c'était plus un handicap qu'autre chose :

-Tu devrais peut-être changé de binôme…

-Officieusement, je suis plus en binôme avec Kol qu'avec Dean.

-Et qui est le binôme de Kol ?

-Jo.

-Vous travaillez tous les trois alors ?

-Oui.

Tessa embrassa la joue de son ami :

-C'est déjà bien que tu sois avec eux. Ne laisse pas Dean te gâcher la vie. Laisse-le tomber un peu. Tu en fait plus pour lui que pour toi depuis l'année dernière.

Le jeune homme soupira :

-Tu as raison. Mettons-nous au travail comme ça, je pourrais venir avec toi à Pré-au-Lard.

-Jo sera avec nous. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non. Pas du tout.

Les deux Poufsouffles se sourirent avant de commencer à s'occuper des plantes dont ils avaient la charge. Au moins, Castiel aurait une bonne note à ce devoir de botanique…

Les deux étudiants rejoignirent Jo dans le hall principal. Elle était en compagnie de Benny :

-Hey, s'exclama le Gryffondor en les voyant arrivés.

-Salut. Vous êtes prêts ?

-Yep.

Les filles enlacèrent leur bras avant de partir devant, laissant les deux garçons un peu plus en arrière. Benny passa son bras autour des épaules de Castiel :

-Faut qu'on parle petit.

Le Poufsouffle eut un soupir de désespoir. Lui qui pensait avoir la paix…Et bien non. En plus, on ne peut pas dire que Benny et Castiel soient les meilleurs amis du monde :

-De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-De Dean.

Singer se tendit comme un arc :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

-Tu es une personne importante et proche de lui, alors, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi il est mal depuis presque trois heures maintenant ?

Castiel haussa un sourcil avant de se reprendre et de répondre :

-Je ne sais pas.

Benny fronça les sourcils :

-Ne te moque pas de moi tu veux. Je sais que c'est en rapport avec toi.

-Et qu'en sais-tu ?

Le Gryffondor immobilisa son interlocuteur en le saisissant par les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Il tourne en rond dans la salle commune en ne cessant de demander comment il peut se réconcilier avec toi. Alors tu vas me faire plaisir, aller le voir et lui dire ce qu'il doit faire pour que tu le pardonnes.

Castiel se dégagea :

-Et en quoi ça te concerne ? Il n'a qu'à venir lui-même au lieu de t'envoyer toi !

-Il ne m'a pas envoyé. Je suis venu de mon plein gré pour aider un ami.

-Et bien dit à ton ami que s'il veut régler le problème, il n'a qu'à réfléchir à ce qu'il fait depuis l'année dernière. Et quand il aura compris le problème, il pourra revenir me voir.

Le Poufsouffle tourna les talons pour rapidement rejoindre les filles :

-Hey Cassie, lança Jo en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va.

Le ton était un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais le jeune homme était trop en colère pour être calme. Tessa posa sa main sur son épaule :

-Hey, je ne sais pas ce que Benny a dit mais calmes-toi.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers les mains de son ami. Ce dernier fit de même et ouvrit de grands yeux. Des petits éclairs magiques rouges crépitaient entre ses doigts. Le jeune homme secoua ses mains tout en inspirant plusieurs fois pour se calmer :

-Bon, on se détend et on profite de notre petite sortie d'accord ?

Benny regagna le château, sans doute pour faire son rapport à Dean pendant que le trio se rendait au village non loin de l'école. Castiel se laissa porter par les discussions que les deux jeunes femmes avaient pour se changer les idées. Et cela fonctionna très bien. Il ne pensa pas à Dean une seule fois de toute l'après-midi. Il aurait voulu acheter des bonbons, mais Kol lui aurait fait la peau, alors il s'abstient. Ils déjeunèrent aux Trois-Balais avant de rentrer au château aux alentours de 14h47. Castiel devait rejoindre Sam pour l'aider à travailler son devoir de métamorphose. Mais lorsqu'il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, il se figea net dans un premier temps. En face de lui, se trouvait un Samuel terrorisé, plaqué contre le mur de pierres par Raphaël. Gabriel retenait son ami par le bras :

-Arrête Raph. C'est avec Dean que tu as un problème, pas avec son frère. Alors laisse-le !

Castiel s'avança près du groupe. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser ses deux idiots embêter son ami :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Raphaël et Gabriel se tournèrent vers lui :

-Ho, voilà qui est intéressant. Le précieux petit Cas' de Dean, déclara Raphaël avec un air de pur prédateur.

Il lâcha le jeune Winchester pour se rapprocher de sa nouvelle cible. Cette dernière bloqua tout son corps pour ne pas bouger d'un pouce face au Seprentard de sixième année :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Raphaël ?

La main du plus vieux enserra le menton du Poufsouffle pour l'obliger à le regarder :

-Voilà donc le fameux Castiel. Voilà qui est intéressant.

Castiel fronça les sourcils avant de gifler la main de Raphaël pour se dégager de sa poigne :

-Et bien ravi que ça te face plaisir. Maintenant, excuses-moi, mais j'ai des choses à faire.

Le Poufsouffle avait bien l'intention de s'en aller avec Sam mais Raphaël lui attrapa le bras :

-Tu vas…

Castiel se retourna vivement, tendit sa main droite vers le Serpentard et celui-ci fut propulsé plusieurs mètres en arrière. Sa magie n'avait jamais été aussi réactive…Et violente. Le jeune homme entendait son sang battre contre ses tempes et il dut se concentrer pour attraper le poignet de Sam et l'entraîner très vite à l'écart, sous le regard amusé et admiratif de Gabriel.

Castiel avait du mal à respirer, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Mais il devait éloigner Sam des deux Serpentards. Le Serdaigle rattrapa son ami juste avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux sur le sol de pierre d'un couloir. Les autres étudiants présents regardèrent la scène en chuchotant. Castiel respirait par la bouche pour obtenir le plus d'air possible, mais ce n'était jamais assez. Et il commençait à voir flou. Sam s'agenouilla rapidement près de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules :

-Castiel ? Castiel ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Le Pousfouffle perdit connaissance sur le visage inquiet de son ami.


	6. Vengeance partie 1

Que vous passiez juste lire.

Que vous laissiez en plus des reviews.

Que vous mettiez cette histoire en favori.

Merci à tous ! ^^

Réponse aux reviews :

(J'espère que mes réponses collent à vos questions/remarques)

 _ **ZephireBleue**_ **:** Le problème qu'à Castiel avec les balais, c'est pas tant il craint de voler. C'est qu'il aime pas le faire sur un balai. Concernant Gabriel, je vais y venir un peu plus aujourd'hui (Je l'aime bien aussi Gabriel). Je suis contente que tu es eu cette impression dans la scène entre Benny et Castiel parce que c'est exactement ça. ^^J'espère que le chapitre répond à tes attentes sur les sentiments de Castiel.

 _ **LanaBanana17 :**_ Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. ^^

 _ **Mia**_ : Merci de ton commentaire. ^^

Alors, ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre. Je m'excuse par avance mais j'ai des obligations qui m'empêchent d'écrire autant que je le voudrais donc voici tout de même un petit quelque chose pour vous faire patienter.

Voilà, voilà. ^^

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Vengeance partie 1 :

Son sang bouillonait littéralement dans ses veines. Il était furieux. Et il comptait bien trouver le responsable et lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'il venait de faire. Il poussa les portes de la grande salle, sonda rapidement les quelques élèves présents avant de trouver sa cible. Il fronça les serra les dents avant de sortir sa baguette et de commencer à faire pleuvoir tous les sorts de combat qu'il connaissait sur son ennemi. Sa colère les rendait plus puissant et plus violent. Les élèves présents quittèrent les lieux en criant et en courant tandis que le Serpentard essuyait la rage de Dean Winchester. Les yeux de ce dernier brillaient du feu de la haine. Il comptait bien faire mal à Raphaël…Peut-être même le tuer s'il pouvait. Le Serpentard réussit à se saisir de sa baguette et à former un Protégo. Mais le Gryffondor ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il jeta sa baguette avant de se jeter sur son adversaire pour le rouer de coups.

Les deux étudiants se frappaient violement et tous deux étaient en sang. Dean poussa Raphaël pour ensuite le jeter au sol, s'assit sur son ventre pour l'immobilier et utilisa ses poings pour le défigurer :

-Ne. Touche. Plus. Jamais. A. Mon. Frère. Ou. A. Castiel !

-DEAN !

Le Gryffondor donna encore plusieurs coups de poings à la figure de son ennemi avant que deux bras ne le soulèvent du sol pour l'éloigner du garçon inconscient qu'il venait de massacrer :

-Laisse-moi l'achever !, rugit le Gryffondor.

Dean fut retourné pour faire face à celui qui l'avait éloigné de sa cible et il reçut une gifle :

-Ho ! Tu vas te calmer de suite !, cria Benny.

Ce dernier le saisit par les épaules :

-Tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie, te faire soigner et rester auprès de ton frère et de Castiel. Je pense qu'il préférerait te savoir avec lui qu'ici à tabasser cette merde. Tu ne crois pas ?

Dean s'immobilisa une seconde avant de regarder ses mains ensanglantées et de hocher la tête :

-Madame Pomfresh, veuillez emmener le blessé à l'infirmerie pendant que je m'occupe du cas de monsieur Winchester, déclara le directeur.

Le Gryffondor déglutit en se retrouvant face à Chuck :

-Alors, je vais avoir besoin de quelques explications sur ce qu'il vient de se produire là.

-Je…Je…

-Venez-vous asseoir jeune homme.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent à une table et Dean inspira à pleins poumons avant de lui expliquer tout ce qui avait conduit à cette bagarre….Enfin non, ce _massacre_ :

-Je vois. Pour le moment, je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie pour que vous receviez des soins. Je vous laisserai ensuite auprès de votre ami Castiel. Lorsque monsieur Finnerman sera de nouveau conscient, je vous convoquerai tous les deux dans mon bureau pour décider de votre punition et des mesures à prendre.

Chuck conduisit donc le jeune Winchester à l'infirmerie. Sam ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant arrivé :

-Dean ? C'est toi qui … ?

Le petit frère désigna le lit de RaphaëL :

-Qui d'autre ?, répondit le Gryffondor.

Chuck s'approcha de Bobby qui couvait son fils inconscient du regard :

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé depuis que tu es parti.

-Ho détrompes-toi. En moins de 15 minutes monsieur Winchester é refait le portrait de ce pauvre garçon.

Monsieur Singer leva les yeux vers Dean. Il était en train d'être soigné par madame Pomfresh. Elle lui avait donné une potion de régénération et lui bandait les mains :

-Il n'y aura plus rien d'ici 4 heures. Ne faites rien de stupide en attendant d'accord ?

-Oui.

Dean rejoint lentement son frère :

-Tu n'as pas trop de mal ?

-Regarde-le et regarde-moi. Qui est le plus à plaindre ?

Sam jeta un bref regarde au Serpentard :

-J'espère que tu ne seras pas renvoyé pour ce que tu as fait.

Chuck haussa un sourcil :

-Je ne vais pas le renvoyer. Aucun des deux par ailleurs. Mais je vais prendre les mesures qui s'imposent.

Le Gryffondor fut soulagé, il n'allait pas être renvoyé. C'était déjà pas mal :

-Je vous laisse. Je dois réfléchir à tout ceci.

Et le directeur quitta l'infirmerie. Bobby regarda le meilleur ami de son fils. Ce dernier venait de risquer le renvoi pour venger son garçon… :

-Je ne vais pas te dire que ce que tu as fait est bien. J'aurai fait pareil.

-Euh…Merci…Je suppose.

-Je vais essayer de négocier pour que tu ne prennes pas une trop grosse punition.

Papa Singer fit un clin d'œil à Dean pour le rassurer. Ce dernier sourit et cela lui fit mal à la lèvre. Il avait une jolie coupure dessus.

Les deux frères s'installèrent sur deux chaises près du lit de Castiel et ils attendirent :

-C'est ma faute, murmura Sam.

-Hey, je t'interdis de dire ça. Si quelqu'un est à blâmer ici, c'est moi.

-Les garçons, soupira Bobby. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui s'est produit.

-Si ! Si Castiel ne m'avait pas protégé, il ne serait pas là.

-Sache que si mon fils l'a fait, c'est qu'il l'a choisi. Alors ne vous blâmez pas. C'était son choix.

-Ouais, et ben on voit ce que ça donne.

-Pour que sa magie réagisse toute seule et aussi violement, il devait être en danger en plus d'être émotionnellement instable.

Dean tilta de suite émotionnellement instable ? C'était donc encore plus de sa faute. S'il ne s'était pas disputé avec lui peut-être qu'il ne serait pas dans cet état. Mais quel idiot il faisait.

Castiel allait encore plus le détester lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il avait tabassé Raphaël.

Ho Dieu, il allait perdre celui qui comptait le plus pour lui lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Attendez une petite minute…Celui qui comptait le plus pour lui ? Se pourrait-il qu'il… :

-Castiel ?

Le trio se tourna vers Kol. Il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle apparemment :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il a voulu me protéger et…

-Et sa magie a réagi seule et violement. Résultat, il a perdu connaissance.

-Qui a voulu s'en prendre à toi ?

Bobby désigna d'un mouvement de tête le Serpentard allongé à 7 lits de là :

-Et c'est lui qui… ?

-Non. C'est moi.

Kol croisa ses bras sur son torse :

-Tu aurais pu m'en laisser.

Et pour la première fois, Dean et Kol se sourirent d'un air entendu. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Sam se dit que Castiel venait de louper un sacré moment.

Raphaël reprit connaissance 1h plus tard. Lorsqu'il vit Dean, ses yeux s'allumèrent de colère :

-Je vais pas te rater Winchester. Crois-moi.

Bobby se leva :

-Tu vas surtout de taire jeune homme.

Madame Pomfresh fit boire une potion à son patient et fit appeler le directeur par un des tableaux. Chuck arriva quelques minutes plus tard :

-Monsieur Winchester. Monsieur Finnerman. Veuillez me suivre.

L'infirmière aida le Serpentard à marcher :

-J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour eux.

-Ho, je peux toujours glisser un petit mot en faveur de ton frère puisque je suis sûr que Chuck va me demander mon avis.

-Vous feriez ça ?

Bobby hocha la tête et Sam se senti rassuré.


	7. Vengeance partie 2

I'm **BACK** !

Merci pour vos reviews et votre patience.

 _ **Guest**_ qui est passé et qui m'a posé pleins de questions, sache que cela me fait plaisir que tu t'en poses autant. Mais je ne peux répondre à aucune d'entre elles, soit parce que je n'ai moi-même pas encore la réponse, soit parce que je ne veux pas spoiler ^^

 _ **OrageAutomnale**_ :Grand dieu, ce commentaire était enflammé. Je te remercie de cette ferveur. Mais es-tu toujours en vie après cela ? ^^ Je prends note de tes conseils.

De manière globale, je vous remercie pour vos conseils, ils m'aident beaucoup à m'améliorer. Et je vois que le passage rapide de la troisième année vous a perturbé. Je prends note pour les prochains chapitres et je tâcherai de vous donner tous pleins d'aventures de nos amis. ^^

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Vengeance partie 2 :

 _Castiel lisait un livre dans le parc lorsque quelqu'un se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le banc :_

 _-Salut Cas'._

 _-Bonjour Dean._

 _Dean regarda le livre de son ami :_

 _-Ça fait quoi ? 10 jours qu'on est retourné à Poudlard et tu as déjà le nez dans tes bouquins ?_

 _-Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Mes amis sont dispersés à Pré-au-Lard, Sam est en cours et toi tu étais au Quidditch._

 _-Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé au village avec eux ?_

 _-Je n'avais pas envie._

 _-D'accord. D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas._

 _-Parfait. Moi, je sais. Viens avec moi._

 _Le Gryffondor attrapa le bras de son ami et l'entraîna à sa suite sans laisser le temps à l'autre de réagir :_

 _-Où tu m'emmènes ?_

 _-Tu verras._

 _Les deux étudiants traversèrent tout le parc du château pour descendre jusqu'au lac noir. Ils longèrent la rive droite un moment avant de trouver un grand saule pleureur. Dean écarta les feuillages et invita Castiel à le suivre :_

 _-C'est cool non ?_

 _Le Poufsouffle ouvrit de grands yeux tant ce qu'il voyait était beau. Les branches feuillues tombantes formaient un abri caché du monde extérieur. De petites lucioles voletaient sous la sorte de toit que formaient les branches supérieures ce qui donnait une touche lumineuse à l'endroit :_

 _-Woh. C'est magnifique Dean._

 _-Je l'ai trouvé l'année dernière. Je n'y ai emmène personne en dehors de Sam et toi._

 _Le cœur de Castiel s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Il faisait partie des privilégiés du Gryffondor. Ce dernier se tourna vers le Poufsouffle :_

 _-Je sais que tu as parfois besoin de t'isoler un peu…Alors je me suis dit que ça serait cool de te montrer cet endroit. Tu y seras tranquille._

 _Une vague de tendresse envahit Castiel, l'attention que Dean lui portait le touchait au plus haut point. Non seulement le Gryffondor avait remarqué qu'il avait besoin de tranquillité certains jours mais en plus, il lui offrait un endroit où se réfugier._

 _Puis Castiel réalisa…Dean…Prenait-il soin de lui ? Se pourrait-il que…Qu'il soit…Non. Impossible. Ce qu'ils partageaient était une amitié très forte. Rien de plus. C'est normal de prendre soins de ses amis :_

 _-Cas' ?_

 _Le Poufsouffle sorti de ses pensées pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les jolis yeux verts de son ami :_

 _-Tu m'écoutes ?_

 _-Je…Euh…_

 _Dean sourit :_

 _-Je te demandais si tu voulais rester un moment ici ?_

 _-Oui. Si tu veux._

 _Les deux étudiants s'assirent dans l'herbe. Ils gardèrent le silence pour profiter du bruit du vent dans les feuilles et du clapotis de l'eau contre les rochers. Castiel clos ses paupières pour en profiter au maximum avant de les rouvrir sous la surprise lorsque Dean posa sa tête sur les genoux du Poufsouffle :_

 _-Ça te gène ?_

 _-…Non._

 _C'est à ce moment précis que Castiel su. Ce n'était pas seulement une très forte amitié qu'il éprouvait pour Dean, c'était de l'amour. Tout devenait plus clair maintenant. Son désir d'être là pour lui, de veiller sur lui et prendre soin de lui… Il était amoureux de Dean Winchester._

* * *

Castiel ouvrit lentement les yeux. Pourquoi repenser à sa troisième année ? Elle était enfin finie et il avait fait des progrès depuis. Les vacances d'été lui avaient permis de contrôler en peu mieux ses pouvoirs et de canaliser ses émotions. Bon….Cela n'avait pas marché aujourd'hui puisque sa magie avait réagi seule et violement. Attendez une petite minute, où était-il ? En tournant la tête à droite, il réalisa deux choses

Il était à l'infirmerie.

Dean, Sam et Kol étaient assis sur trois chaises et dormaient profondément.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi était-il à l'infirmerie ? Comment y était-il arrivé d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi étaient-ils tous les trois-là ? :

-Hey bonhomme.

Une grande main chaude se posa sur son front. Castiel tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit son père :

-Papa ?

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

-Euh…Je…J'étais avec Samuel…Raphaël était là aussi. Je l'ai repoussé avec ma magie et je…Je ne sais plus…

-D'accord.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu as voulu protéger Sam de Raphaël puis toi. Ta magie t'a littéralement siphonné. Elle a réagi toute seule et violement pour te protéger. Ce qui t'a complétement épuisé.

-Comment va Raphaël ?

-Il va bien.

Le Poufsouffle hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur ses amis :

-Pourquoi sont-ils là ?

-Parce que se sont tes amis et qu'ils se font du souci pour toi. Comme moi.

Ils avaient inquiétés ses amis… Ils s'étaient inquiétés pour lui… Cela toucha profondément Castiel :

-Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

-Un peu plus de 6h.

Le jeune homme se leva brutalement du lit. Il devait absolument rattraper les cours qu'il avait manqué. La brutalité de son mouvement lui donna immédiatement des vertiges, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il perdit l'équilibre :

-Cast…

Il ne toucha jamais le sol puisqu'il fut réceptionné par quelque chose de dur et chaud. Le Poufsouffle s'y accrocha avec force pour ne pas tomber :

-Hey, doucement Cas'.

Le nommé ouvrit de grands yeux. Encore plus grands lorsqu'il senti un truc passer sous ses jambes pour le soulever du sol. Il se retrouva alors blotti contre le torse d'un certain Gryffondor. Ce dernier déposa doucement sur son lit de l'infirmerie :

-Ne te lève pas encore.

Castiel se mit à rougir violement. Dean l'avait blotti contre lui pour le porter. Il avait eu en contact prolongé et assez intime avec lui… Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils en voyant son ami détourner les yeux loin de lui et en voyant les rougeurs sur ses joues :

-Tu es brûlant.

-Quoi ?, s'écria Bobby. Mais je viens de vérifier et il n'avait pas de température.

Le cri réveilla les deux derniers endormis. Kol se leva d'un bond en regardant partout autour de lui pour chercher d'où venait « l'agression ». Quand à Sam, il sursauta simplement sur sa chaise. Puis ils réalisèrent tous les deux que leur ami était réveillé et ils l'enlacèrent :

-Wo. Tu as de la fièvre, remarqua Sam.

-Un peu, rien de grave.

-Tu veux de l'eau ?, s'inquiéta le camarade de maison du malade.

-Non, ça va. Merci.

Ils discutèrent un moment avant que madame Pomfresh ne les mette finalement dehors. Elle souhaitait qu'ils regagnent leurs dortoirs pour la nuit. Les 3 étudiants eurent chacun un geste amical pour leur ami avant de quitter la pièce :

-Quand à toi, tu dois manger, déclara l'infirmière en déposant un plateau de nourriture sur les genoux de son patient.

-Merci.

Castiel avala lentement le bol de soupe chaud qui se trouvait devant lui avant de remarquer l'air songeur de son père :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ?

-Hum ? Pardon. Rien. Rien. Reposes-toi.

Le fils ne fut pas du tout convaincu mais déjà le sommeil le gagnait. Pomfresh lui aurait-elle donc donnée des somnifères en douce ?

Le jeune ouvrit les yeux et s'étira doucement. Le soleil se levait doucement sur Poudlard :

-Bonjour.

Le Poufsouffle tourna la tête vers la droite et tomba sur Sam :

-Bonjour Sam.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Il est 7h. Ton père s'est absenté pour aller nourrir les animaux. Et je suis maintenant responsable de toi.

-Ho.

Le Serdaigle fit un grand sourire à son ami avant de venir s'asseoir sur son lit :

-Il faut qu'on discute.

Castiel se tendit comme un arc :

-Merci de m'avoir protégé de Raphaël. C'est un sixième année et tu n'as pas hésité à quand même prendre ma défense. Merci vraiment.

-Hé ! Tu es mon ami, c'est normal que je te défende.

Le jeune homme sourit à son ami :

-Je suis content que tu dises cela. Tu pourras mieux comprendre pourquoi Dean est allé régler ses comptes.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté :

-Pardon ?

-Lorsque je lui ai dit que Raphaël avait tenté de me faire du mal et que finalement c'est toi qui étais à l'infirmerie, il a….Comment dire…Péter un câble. Et il est allé…Régler ses comptes avec Raphaël.

L'étudiant en quatrième année frisa l'arrêt cardiaque :

-Il est allé nous venger tous les deux…Enfin, surtout toi.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait une chose pareille ? C'est idiot ! Il va se faire renvoyer !

-Tu es son ami, il te protège. Comme tu l'as fait pour moi hier.

Castiel n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Dean était allé se battre, comme lui l'avait fait, pour un de ses amis. Dean l'avait fait même s'il lui avait crié dessus. Etait-ce une façon de se faire pardonner ? :

-Et non il ne sera pas renvoyé. Ton père a fait le nécessaire pour que ça n'arrive pas.

-Mon…Mon père ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je crois qu'il est reconnaissant envers Dean.

Castiel enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il nageait en plein délire. Ce n'était pas possible autrement :

-Attends. Attends. Je dois parler à Dean. Et à mon père.

-Mais tu n'es pas…

Le Poufsouffle n'écouta pas. Il dérangea Akïne qui dormait à sur ses pieds et les posa au sol. Il se leva avec plus de précaution que la veille. Il chancela un moment avant de réussir à tenir en équilibre sur ses pieds. Castiel attrapa son uniforme et l'enfila derrière un paravent. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte avec Sam, madame Pomfresh les arrêta :

-Et où comptez-vous aller ainsi monsieur Singer ?

-Euh…

L'infirmière posa sa main sur le front du noireau :

-La fièvre est tombée.

Elle l'examina rapidement avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches :

-Allez-y doucement avec votre magie et reposez-vous encore un peu.

-Promis.

L'étudiant de quatrième année n'avait pas encore essayé d'utiliser sa magie, il ne savait donc pas si elle allait encore faire des siennes ou non. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas son premier problème :

-Tu sais où est ton frère ?

-A cette heure il doit être en train de déjeuner. Je pense.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la grande salle. Et là, Castiel se cru réellement en plein délire. Il y avait une grande agitation, presque une fête en réalité :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Castiel se glissa jusqu'à Tim qui était assis à une table et mangeait tranquillement :

-Bonjour Tim.

-Hey salut mon gars. Tu vas mieux ?

-Euh oui. Mais, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ouais. C'est une célébration pour Dean Winchester. Il a réussi à poutrer un élève de sixième année. Et pas n'importe quel élève, Raphaël. Ceux qui ont vu le truc, apparemment c'étaient énorme.

Tim leva les yeux vers Castiel :

-Eeeeet ils disent que c'est en partie pour toi qu'il l'a fait.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté :

-Comment peuvent-ils le savoir ?

-Apparemment Dean a hurlé à Raphaël de ne plus s'approcher de son frère et de toi donc…

C'est alors que Benny monta sur la table de Gryffondor pour prendre de la hauteur par rapport à l'attroupement :

-Je propose qu'on porte un post à la victoire écrasante de Dean sur ce connard de Serpentard !

Et une série de cris de joie lui a répondu :

-C'est n'importe quoi, soupira Castiel.

-Je vois pas vraiment pourquoi.

-On ne fait pas l'apologie de la violence.

-Quand elle arrange tout le monde, si.

Singer voulut répliquer mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion. L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor entra dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous sur leur balai et ils se mirent à lancer des feux d'artifices Weasley dans la grande salle. Et ce fut l'euphorie générale. Benny et le capitaine de l'équipe soulevèrent Dean du sol tout en l'acclamant. Il est vrai que Raphaël était un des élèves les plus détestés de tout le château. Il était un vrai…Comment Dean disait déjà ? Ah oui, un salopard. Cela serait mentir de dire que Castiel n'était pas satisfait de savoir que ce « salopard » avait eu ce qu'il méritait mais de là à en faire une fête ? Le regard du Poufsouffle croisa celui de Benny. Ce dernier reposa son ami au sol et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Dean leva rapidement les yeux vers Castiel et il le rejoint aussi vite que possible :

-Je peux te parler une minute ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Viens avec moi.

Dean entraîna son ami en dehors du château pour s'asseoir sur un banc du jardin :

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça va.

-Bien.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux :

-Tu…

-Je n'aime pas ce qu'il se passe dans la grande salle.

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers le fils Singer :

-Mais je suis content que Raphaël ai été remis à sa place. Même si cela me semble étrange de le dire, tu as bien fait de venger ton frère et …

-Toi. Je l'ai aussi fait pour toi. Il t'a envoyé à l'infirmerie ce salopard.

C'était faux. Ce n'était pas directement lui qui l'avait fait mais bon :

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus.

-Tu as eu raison.

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Je dois me concentrer pour m'organiser pour mieux gérer tous les aspects de ma vie au mieux. Je te remercie de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

-Ho…De rien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire timide, comme pour dire que tout était oublié et que tout allait redevenir comme avant :

-Hé Dean ! Tu viens ?

Les deux étudiants se tournèrent vers le capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor :

-J'arrive.

-Salut Castiel. Content que tu ailles bien !

-Merci Oliver.

Et le blond reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu :

-Tu viens ?

-Je crois que je vais rester un moment ici. Je te rejoints pour le cours de tout à l'heure.

-D'accord. Au faite, j'ai demandé à Tessa de nous prêter ses notes de cours pour qu'on puisse rattraper notre retard d'hier. On les travaillera ensemble ?

-Avec plaisir Dean.

Le Gryffondor sourit comme un enfant avant de retourner dans la grande salle. Castiel soupira avant de lever la tête vers l'horloge du château. Il allait bientôt être 8h :

-Castiel ?

Le nommé reporta son attention sur sa gauche et reconnu Gabriel. Le Poufsouffle se leva immédiatement et recula d'un pas. Gabriel leva les mains en signe de paix :

-Détends-toi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je suis juste venu prendre des nouvelles. Comment te sens-tu ?

Il hésita, le Serpentard était-il sincère ? :

-Je vais mieux…Merci.

-Ca me rassure. J'avais peur que l'autre tête de nœud t'es vraiment abîmé.

Gabriel se laissa tomber sur le banc et soupira :

-Je suis désolé. Tu n'avais pas à être impliqué. Ni toi, ni Samuel. Ça ne vous concerne pas.

-Alors pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ?

-Dans sa tête, Sam est le point faible de Dean. S'il blesse Sam, il blesse Dean. Si Dean est blessé, il est faible et la faiblesse entraîne la défaite des matchs de Quidditch de Gryffondor et la coupe sera à Serpentard.

-Et bien il vient démontrer que ça ne rend pas Dean faible.

-Oui. Mais il sait maintenant que s'il veut vraiment atteindre Dean, ce n'est pas Sam qu'il doit viser.

A l'entente de ses mots, Castiel réalisa :

-C'est toi qu'il doit viser. Et je peux t'assurer de source sûre qu'il est déjà en train de chercher comment il peut t'atteindre.

Le sang du Poufsouffle se glaça d'effroi dans ses veines :

-Tu…Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Je pense qu'il essayera d'agir prochainement. Tu es encore faible et il le sait.

Castiel dégluti :

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne vais pas rester toute ma scolarité à me demander quand est-ce qu'il va passer à l'attaque.

-Tu peux aussi le prendre de court et agir avant lui.

-Non. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans son jeu.

-Wo. Calmes-toi.

Les petits éclairs magiques qui crépitaient entre ses doigts lorsqu'il était énervé avaient refait leur apparition :

-Désolé. Je suis…

-A cran. Ecoute, je t'aime bien alors si j'apprends le moindre truc, je t'enverrai une note. D'accord ?

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-Parce que je t'aime bien et que j'aime bien Sam. On va dire que c'est un gage de bonne foi. Et un début d'amitié okais ?

Castiel hocha la tête et Gabriel lui donna une tape avant de partir. Le Poufsouffle soupira avant de rejoindre sa salle de classe. La journée allait être longue maintenant. Sans grande surprise, ses amis manquèrent de l'étouffer à force de l'étreindre si fort. Apparemment il avait fait beaucoup d'inquiets. Sans parler de Kol qui avait sans doute gagné quelques cheveux blancs. Ils passèrent la journée à coucouner leur petit sans-baguette préféré. Tessa lui donna toutes ses notes et il put les travailler le soir-même avec Dean devant le feu de cheminée de la maison Singer. Bobby avait tenu à avoir son fils avec lui cette nuit et il avait réussi. Le jeune Winchester resta avec eux pour dîner, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix en réalité :

-Au fait Dean, tu restes dormir à la maison ce soir.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Tu n'as pas le choix en fait. Le couvre-feu est passé. Et tu ne nous déranges pas.

Castiel dégluti difficilement. Il allait passer la nuit avec Dean… Comment allait-il faire ? Il n'avait qu'un seul lit et pas la place dans installer un autre, même par magie :

-Montez-vous couchez d'ailleurs, je dois vous ramener pour 8h demain et il se fait tard.

-Oui monsieur.

Le fils Singer prit bien son temps pour rassembler ses affaires avant de monter sans sa chambre :

-Ca…Te dérange si on dort ensemble ? Je n'ai pas la place d'installer un deuxième lit.

-Non ça va aller.

Dean s'installa sur le côté gauche du lit et s'allongea de tout son long en soupirant. Akïne miaula de mécontentement, on venait de le déranger dans la sieste :

-C'est la première fois que je viens chez toi Cas', c'est vraiment cool.

-Merci.

Castiel s'installa le plus à droite possible. Son chat vient se rouler en boule contre lui pour dormir en paix. Mais si lui dormi paisiblement, tout comme Dean, ce ne fût pas le cas de Castiel. Il était tellement mal à l'aise qu'il ne dormit presque pas de la nuit. Dean Winchester était dans le même lit que lui. Le **même lit** ! C'était trop pour lui et ses pauvres sentiments. Il avait envie de se retourner, de regarde Dean dormir, de l'effleurer du bout des doigts…NON. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas penser à ça. Surtout pas. A la place, il joua avec le pelage roux de son compagnon à quatre pattes.

 **10h, cours d'enchantement :**

-Tu vas bien Castiel ?

Le jeune sorti la tête de ses bras pour regarde Kol :

-Tu as des cernes de la taille d'une valise. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis hier.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée.

Mensonge quand tu nous tiens. Il enfoui une nouvelle fois sa tête entre ses bras et soupira. Si seulement il pouvait dormir ne serait-ce que vingt minutes. Seulement vingt minutes. Mais non, les cours ne lui donnaient pas ce petit laps de temps. Benny, Jo et Dean s'installèrent devant Castiel et sa bande :

-Ça ne va pas Cas' ?

-Je suis fatigué, grogna-t-il depuis l'intérieur de ses bras.

-Tu as mal dormi hier ?

Oh pitié, ne me parle pas d'hier, pensa le Poufsouffle.

C'est deux jours plus tard que Castiel reçut une note de Gabriel. Raphaël avait décidé d'agir dans la soirée dès que le Poufsouffle se retrouverait seul. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire sur le moment. Mais la réponse vient d'elle-même lorsqu'il repensa aux propos de Gabriel. Raphaël voulait absolument nuire à Dean pour gagner la coupe, c'était idiot. Faire du mal pour du sport… Mais s'il voulait mettre un terme à cette histoire, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Et même si Castiel n'aimait pas ça, il allait le faire.

Castiel attendait devant les portes de la grande salle. Il attendait son adversaire de ce soir :

-Hey Cassie.

Ça, c'était Gabriel. Et il était avec Balthazar et Raphaël. Gabriel enlaça rapidement le jeune homme et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Balthi est avec nous.

-Pas trop secoué petit ?, demanda le garçon en question.

-Non, ça va. Puis-je parler à Raphaël ?

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Allons dehors si tu veux bien.

Castiel poussa donc la grande porte pour quitter le château et il fut rapidement suivi par son adversaire du soir :

-Tu sais que je peux te faire ce que je veux là maintenant tout de suite il n'y a personne pour nous voir ou pour t'aider.

-Et c'est exactement ce que je veux.

Le Poufsouffle pointa un doigt vers le Serpentard :

-Petrificus totalus.

Raphaël se retrouva instantanément pétrifié, incapable de bouger :

-Je ne suis pas méchant en temps normal. Mais tu as dépassé les bornes et sache que si tu viens à te mettre sur mon chemin ou sur celui de mes amis ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je te le ferai amèrement regretter.

Castiel montra sa paume à Raphaël :

-Lacornum inflamare.

De magnifiques flammes se formèrent en son creux :

-Suis-je clair ?

Les yeux de son interlocuteur lui indiquèrent clairement que le message était passé :

-Bien.

Le Poufsouffle claqua des doigts et la magie se dissipa, laissant Raphaël libre :

-Sur ce, j'espère que nous sommes d'accord.

Castiel rejoint ses amis et sourit de manière satisfaite en voyant Raphaël s'installer en tremblant près de ses amis. Et il fut encore plus comblé lorsque Gabriel lui fit un clin d'œil :

-Tout va bien Castiel ?

-Tout va pour le mieux.


	8. Premier baiser

Merci à tous de vos commentaires ^^

 _ **ZephyreBleue**_ : J'ai tenté de sauver la troisième année mais non. ^^ Je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais…Je ne pense pas faire de Sabriel. Même si j'aime bien ce couple, j'ai d'autres projets pour notre petit Sam.

 _ **OrageAutomnale**_ : Alors, dans un premier temps, merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. ^^ Dans un deuxième temps, je n'ai aucune idée de la longueur qu'aura cette fiction. J'avance un peu en freestyle la plupart du temps même si j'ai les idées principales. J'ai aussi quelques idées qui traînent dans le coin « imagination » de mon cerveau, mais je serais très heureuse d'avoir tes idées pour éventuellement travailler dessus. ^^ Dans un troisième temps, pour modifier un chapitre il faut aller dans Publish - Doc Manager puis tu choisis celui que tu veux éditer. C'est là que tu pourras modifier. Mais si ton chapitre a été publié, je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses le changer.

Voilà voilà. ^^

Bonne lecture.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Premier baiser :

Ce soir-là, Samuel Winchester descendait les marches des escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête avec Jessica. Mais il se figea net en voyant Castiel sortit du château avec Raphaël. Mais que faisait-il ? :

-Tu viens Sam ?

La blonde lui tira la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Il se laissa faire tout en fixant la grande porte. Pourquoi diable Castiel était-il parti avec le Serpentard ? Devait-il avertir Dean ? Si le Poufsouffle ne revenait pas dans 10 minutes, il irait le prévenir. Ce fut les 10 minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Mais Castiel revient avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Raphaël franchit la porte peu après, la terreur se lisait très clairement sur son visage.

Sam reporta son attention sur Castiel. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il n'eut pas la réponse à cette question, mais cela devait être grave puisque le lendemain, Raphaël quittait l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Tous mirent cela sur le fait que Raphaël avait peur que Dean ne lui remette une raclée, mais Sam savait que ce n'était pas su tout le cas. Il devait en parler à Castiel pour mettre les choses au clair. Sans grande surprise, le Poufsouffle ne dit rien. Pas un mot de ce qui c'était produit. Il n'expliqua pas non plus pourquoi, Gabriel et Balthazar étaient devenus ses amis. Le Serdaigle se sentait blessé que son ami lui cache des choses. Ils étaient censés tout ce dire…Ou presque.

Le cadet Winchester poussa un profond soupir de désespoir. Essayez de comprendre tout cela seul était des plus compliquer :

-Quelque chose m'échappe.

-Quoi donc ?, demanda Dean en cessant de polir Impala.

-Pourquoi Gabriel et Balthazar traînent avec Castiel ?

-Aucune idée.

Le Serdaigle donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son frère :

-Et ça te perturbe pas plus que ça ? Genre ton meilleur ami te remplace par les 2 types qui étaient de mèche avec celui qui a tenté de nous foutre en l'air mais ça te stresse pas ?

Et se fût comme si les mots de Sam réveillaient Dean. Ce dernier se redressa subitement :

-Tu as raison. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Le cadet Winchester leva les bras au ciel :

-Merci Merlin ! Tu te réveilles enfin ! Il était temps.

Le Gryffondor ne releva pas le commentaire moqueur et laissa son frère avec son balai dans le parc :

-Où tu vas ?

-Chercher des réponses.

Il se mit en tête de trouver Gabriel ou Balthazar ou mieux, les deux à la fois. Et se fût le cas dans la grande salle. Les 2 Serpentards mangeaient des gâteaux :

-Pourquoi vous traînez avec Castiel ?

Balthazar répondit en premier :

-Le Poufsouffle qui noue mal sa cravate et qui est amoureux de toi ? Mais parce qu'il est adorable voyons.

-Et parce qu'il a réussi à calmer Raphaël. Et Merlin sait que les Serpentards en avaient besoin.

Gabriel sourit en se penchant vers Dean :

-Serait-ce de la jalousie mon cher Dean…

Le Gryffondor serra les dents :

-Non.

-Oh Merlin ! Mais c'est totalement de la jalousie.

Le second Serpentard tapota l'épaule de Dean :

-Rassures-toi, on ne va pas te le voler ton cher Cas'.

-Mais je te conseille d'aller lui en parler.

Le Winchester allait répliquer lorsque :

-Bonjour Dean.

Le nommé sursauta et se tourna vers Castiel :

-Bon sang Cas' ! On en a déjà parlé. Arrête d'apparaître sans prévenir.

Le Poufsouffle pencha la tête sur le côté :

-Désolé.

Dean essayait de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur tout en réfléchissant. Il devait récupérer son ami. C'était _son_ Castiel. Le sien ! …. Nop ! Nop ! Nop ! Ils étaient amis ! Amis !

« Qui est amoureux de toi ? »

Les mots de Balthazar arrivèrent enfin à son cerveau. Castiel ? Amoureux de lui ? Etait-ce une plaisanterie ? Ou la vérité ? :

-Dean ?

La voix inquiète du sujet de ses pensées l'en sortir :

-Tout va bien ?

-Je…J'ai besoin d'air.

Et il quitta la grande salle. Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant son ami quitter la pièce presqu'en courant :

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

-Mais rien du tout !, s'offusqua Balthazar.

-Je ne vous crois pas une seule seconde.

-Nous lui avons simplement exposé des faits qu'il doit maintenant cogiter.

Le Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils :

-Et de quel sujet s'agissait-il ?

-Un des rares que nous partageons avec lui.

Et là, Castiel comprit :

-Vous lui avez parlé de Quidditch !

En effet, Gabriel était gardien et Balthazar poursuiveur. Ils échangèrent tous les deux un regard désespéré alors que le Poufsouffle continuait :

-Dean est un excellent joueur, laissez-le tranquille avec vos conseils bancals.

-Ca va être dur, soupira Gabriel en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Je te le fais pas dire…

Le Singer se dit qu'il avait raté quelque chose mais il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête en essayant de comprendre. Il avait des examens à préparer et pas de temps à perdre avec des soucis relationnels :

-Lequel d'entre vous m'aide à réviser mes runes ?

Ce fût Gabriel qui s'y colla. Il était le mieux placé pour l'aider puisque c'était sa matière de prédilection.

Puisque le Poufsouffle traînait toujours avec les 2 Serpentards, ils décidèrent de se rapprocher de Sam et Dean. Pour obliger les deux quatrième année à passer du temps ensemble. Le Gryffondor était mal à l'aise en présence de Castiel. Tout le monde s'en était rendu compte, sauf le principal concerné qui agissait comme si tout allait bien, alors même que lui-même masquait ses émotions.

C'est tant bien que mal qu'ils passèrent leurs examens de fin d'année. Et non seulement ils validèrent mais Dean eut une grosse surprise. Les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor étaient rassemblés sur le terrain de Quidditch avec quelques étudiants d'autres maisons. Le capitaine monta sur la caisse en bois qu'il avait fait apparaître comme estrade :

-Puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît ?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui :

-Comme vous le savez sûrement, ceci était ma dernière saison puisque l'année prochaine, je ne serais plus à Poudlard. J'ai donc discuté de la nomination de mon remplaçant au poste de capitaine. Et nous sommes tous d'accord pour que ce poste revienne à notre chez Dean Winchester !

Le nommé ne bougea pas d'un pouce le temps de la réalisation. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir. Olivier lui donna sa cape de capitaine et Sam le prit en photo :

-Mais…

-Tu le mérites Dean. Tu connais d'excellentes stratégies. Tu sais comment gérer l'équipe. Elle t'apprécie. Et tu es notre meilleur joueur. Je ne vois pas qui nous pouvions choisir d'autre pour prendre la tête de l'équipe.

L'aîné Winchester enfila fébrilement la cape de capitaine et enlaça ses amis :

-Je vous promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour continuer d'amener Gryffondor à la victoire.

Ho, ça c'était plus qu'une évidence.

 **Vacances d'été**

Le premier Lundi des vacances Castiel abandonna son père et Poudlard pour se rendre dans différentes villes aux alentours de Londres pour visiter différentes écoles de soins aux créatures magiques. Mais aujourd'hui, le jeune homme était à Ashford. Le secteur des sorciers de cette ville possédait une petite école de soins aux créatures magiques qui avait l'air des plus sympathiques. Et bien évidemment, comme Castiel devait commencer à réfléchir à son avenir, il était venu se renseigner à leur journée portes ouvertes. Il suivit un petit groupe d'étudiants qui venaient, apparemment, eux aussi pour obtenir des informations, jusqu'à l'accueil du bâtiment en pierre de deux étages. Des enseignants les accueillir avant de les conduire dans une salle de classe. D'autres personnes étaient là. Le Poufsouffle s'installa à l'une des tables et sorti de quoi prendre des notes. A la fin de la présentation, Castiel avait une certitude, c'est ici et nul part ailleurs qu'il irait faire ses études.

En revenant, il écrivit une longue lettre à ses amis pour leur expliquer sa semaine d'exploration. Il se forçait à ne pas trop attendre avec trop d'impatience la réponse de Dean. Le fils Singer ne savait pas ce que les 2 Serpentards avaient dit à son ami, mais depuis, les choses étaient…Différentes. Le Gryffondor était devenu un peu plus distant avec lui et il se tapait littéralement tout ce qui bougeait dans le château. Castiel avait mal mais il le cachait. Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami. Le Poufsouffle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires avant d'aller jouer avec son Akïne. Son pelage était encore plus doux qu'avant. Le chat se frotta encore et encore à son maître pour obtenir plus de caresses tout en ronronnant allégrement.

Quelques jours plus tard, il fut très surpris de recevoir la visite de Gabriel :

-Comment tu as fait pour revenir au château sans te faire stopper par la barrière magique ?

-Je suis un sorcier très cher. La barrière ne m'arrête pas. Ensuite, je dispose d'un permis de conduire qui m'a permis d'amener librement ma petite voiture volante jusqu'ici. Sur ce, amènes-toi.

-Où ?

-Tu verras. Allez viens.

Le Serpentard attrapa le poignet de son ami et le tira à sa suite :

-Attends ! Je dois prévenir mon père.

Le plus jeune retourna dans sa maison et laissa un mot à son père, parti à Pré-au-Lard pour faire les courses. Castiel se demanda rapidement si c'était une bonne idée de suivre Gabriel mais il le fît. Ils prirent place dans la voiture du Serpentard :

-Où allons-nous ?

-Je vais t'emmener dans une petite ville pas très loin. Les autres nous attendent là-bas dans 2 heures.

-Les autres ? Quels autres ?

-Il y a Balthazar, Dean, Kali, Meg, Jessica et Sam.

-Kali ? Meg ?

-Kali est ma petite-amie et Meg Miner est une amie à nous.

Depuis quand avait-il une petite-amie ? :

-Et comment as-tu fais pour convaincre Jessica de venir ?

-Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait se joindre à lui pour cette petite sortie entre amis. Et tu penses ben qu'avec le crush qu'elle a pour Sam, elle n'allait pas refuser.

Le Poufsouffle leva les yeux au ciel :

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mes affaires, ni mon portefeuille.

-On s'en fiche de ça. Je m'occupe de toi aujourd'hui.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Après une heure de vol, Gabriel se posa aussi discrètement que possible dans un champ avant de rendre sa voiture de nouveau visible et de rejoindre la route :

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu avais prévu pour aujourd'hui.

-Alors ça mon petit Cassie, c'est une surprise.

Gabriel arrêta la voiture devant un étrange bâtiment moldu :

-Tu es sûr que c'est ici ?

-Oui. Viens.

Le plus vieux poussa la porte :

-Ha ben enfin. On pensait que vous vous étiez perdus.

Gabriel passa son bras autour des épaules de Castiel :

-Et bien non. Il a juste fallu convaincre le bougre.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Tu m'as juste embarqué limite de force.

-Et nous savons tous les deux que si tu avais voulu résister, tu l'aurai fait à merveille.

Les deux garçons se défièrent un moment du regard jusqu'à ce que Dean ne se racle la gorge :

-Quand vous aurez fini de vous faire les yeux doux, on pourra peut-être commencer.

Une jeune femme se leva. Elle était grande, les cheveux longs bruns, la peau bronzée et les yeux marrons :

-Tu dois être Castiel. Gaby me parle beaucoup de toi. Je suis Kali.

-Enchanté.

Elle lui accorda un petit sourire. Le Poufsouffle alla saluer Sam et Jessica mais n'osa pas enlacer Dean comme il l'avait pour son frère :

-Castiel, je te présente Meg. Une Serpentard de notre âge.

-Salut Cassie, lança-t-elle.

Meg avait la peau très pâle, des cheveux mi-longs noirs et de petits yeux tellement marron qu'ils en étaient presque noirs :

-Enchanté Meg.

La Serpentard se planta devant lui et l'observa :

-Tu es plutôt mignon en plus d'être poli. C'est rare de nos jours.

Le fils Singer ne put s'empêcher de rougir :

-M-Merci.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire aguicheur :

-Je répète, est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?

Le ton employé par le seul Gryffondor du groupe était teinté d'énervement. Balthazar se leva d'un bond en tapant dans ses mains :

-Bon, en avant les enfants.

Meg prit la main de Castiel et l'entraîna avec elle à la suite de Balthazar. Ils traversèrent tous un long couloir sombre pour entrer dans une salle éclairée d'étranges lumières magiques :

-Bienvenus à vous tous, lança un sorcier assez grand et chauve.

-Bonjour.

-Vous êtes combien ?

-8.

-Très bien. Comment fait-on ?

-Chacun pour sa peau.

-Très bien. Quelque type de carte ?

-Aléatoire.

-Très bien. Troisième porte à droite. La porte se referma derrière vous pour que vous puissiez laisser vos affaires sans risquer de les perdre avant de franchir la porte suivante. Je vous rappele les rgèles, pas de sorts impardonnables. Vous pouvez utiliser n'importe quel autre sort, le trop plein d'énergie sera absorbé par le bouclier magique qui entoure votre carte. Bonne chance à vous.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, mais qu'allaient-ils faire ? :

-Tu es prêt Castiel ?, lui demanda Sam après avoir enlevé sa veste.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que l'on va faire alors je ne peux pas réellement dire que je suis prêt.

Le visage du cadet Winchester se décomposa :

-Attends Gabriel, tu ne lui as pas dit ce que nous faisions aujourd'hui ?, interrogea Dean.

-Non. C'était une surprise.

Tous s'écrasèrent la main sur le front. Meg passa son bras autour des épaules du sans-baguette :

-Nous sommes ici pour jouer. Nous devons tous nous envoyé des sortilèges sur la figure en tâchant d'en prendre le moins possible. Chaque sortilège qui touche sa cible rapporte des points et celui qui a le plus de points gagne la partie. Chaque partie dure une vingtaine de minutes.

Le Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils :

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Considère cela comme un moyen de te défouler sans risquer de tuer personne, lui répondit Balthazar en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Kali poussa finalement la seconde porte avant de se tourner vers le groupe :

-Que le meilleur gagne.

Et elle se jeta dans les feuillages. Les autres firent de même. Castiel resta un instant sur le pas de la porte avec Dean :

-C'est un peu comme une chasse. Sois prudent.

-Mais il n'y aucun danger…

-Sois prudent quand même. Je ne sais pas ce que les Serpentards manigancent alors…Sois prudent.

-Tu es trop suspicieux Dean. Gabriel et Balthazar ont organisés cela pour que nous puissions tous passer un moment ensemble. Personne ne veut faire de mal à personne.

-Mouais. J'en jugerai si personne ne s'en sort mal aujourd'hui.

Et le Gryffondor s'enfonça dans le décor. Le fils Singer referma la porte et observa la carte crée par magie. C'était tellement réaliste. Il avait réellement l'impression d'être au cœur d'une forêt dense. Il entendait les bruits des animaux, le son du vent dans les feuilles et même le craquement des brindilles. C'était vraiment agréable, d'oublier qu'on était dans un bâtiment pour se retrouver dans une forêt par exemple. La création était illimitée et très variée. Le jeune homme fit ses premiers pas dans l'univers irréel et passa ses doigts le long du tronc d'un arbre. La sensation était presque la même que si cela avait été vrai. Castiel esquiva de justesse un sort lancé de nulle part et riposta immédiatement. Il reconnut le rire de Meg et se lança à sa poursuite. Si Gabriel voulait qu'il se défoule, il allait le faire.

Les sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens et dans toutes les directions. Le Poufsouffle courait tout en espérant ne pas être atteint par un des sortilèges de Sam. Il percuta de plein fouet Meg, ils tombèrent au sol avant de commencer à rouler le long de la pente qu'ils avaient initialement voulu descendre sur leurs deux pieds. Castiel papillonna des yeux une seconde avant de regarder Meg, elle était à moitié couchée sur lui et riait comme une folle. Elle semblait heureuse de la situation :

-Rien de cassé ?

-Non, ça va, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux rires.

-Tout va bien en bas ?, cria Jessica depuis le haut de la pente.

-Oui !

La Serpentard se releva en premier et aida le jeune homme à se remettre sur pieds :

-Toi, ça va ?

-Ça va.

Dean foudroyait Meg des yeux. Il était vraiment tendu en présence des Serpentards. Il devait absolument se détendre. Mais comment ? :

-Si tout va bien. On peut reprendre.

Castiel et Meg reçurent chacun des sorts de la part des autres postés en haut de la pente et inversement de la part de ceux d'en bas. Kali fut la grande gagnante de la première partie. Dean était tendu comme un arc et ne semblait pas avoir envie de se détendre avec les gens qu'il avait en sa compagnie. Et il fusillait toujours la pauvre Meg des yeux. Surtout lorsque celle-ci était avec Castiel…Autrement dit, tout le temps, puisque les deux compères semblaient s'entendre à merveille. Gabriel paya tout à son cher Poufsouffle, des 3 parties de jeu au repas du soir en passant par le cinéma moldus du coin :

-C'était hyper cool !

-Oui ! Il faudra qu'on le refasse, déclara Jessica dont les bras étaient enroulés autour de celui de Sam.

D'ailleurs, Sam était rouge mais souriant. Gabriel aurait-il donné un coup de pouce au cadet Winchester pour Jessica ? Fort possible vu l'air satisfait qui peignait son visage. Seul un certain Gryffondor faisait la gueule, même avec Balthazar qui tentait de le faire rire :

-Je vais ramener Castiel chez lui avant que son père ne me fasse la peau.

-D'accord.

Le petit groupe se sépara rapidement. Kali monta également dans la voiture de Gabriel puisqu'ils devaient passer le reste de la soirée ensemble. Le voyage de retour paru bien court puisque le trio fit absolument tout et n'importe quoi dans l'habitacle du véhicule :

-Merci pour aujourd'hui Gabriel. C'était vraiment bien.

-Mais je t'en prie. Tout ne s'est pas passé exactement comme prévu mais dans l'ensemble c'était parfait.

Castiel ne comprit pas de quoi il était question, mais il fit le choix de ne pas demander. Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher ses vacances à cogiter sur les actions de Gabriel.

 **Cinquième année**

Dès le premier jour, Castiel eut le sentiment que cette année allait être longue. Le petit groupe avait été agrandi par Meg puisque le Poufsouffle aimait sa compagnie. Au château, elle était différente, elle semblait blasée de tout alors que c'était faux. De plus, Kol aimait bien Meg ce qui donnait un trio des plus particuliers. Sam et Jessica avaient officiellement commencé à sortir ensemble et ils paraissent très heureux tous les deux. Ce qui, paradoxalement, rendait un peu triste Castiel. Lui aussi aimerai bien pouvoir être avec la personne dont il était amoureux. Mais la dîtes personne ne semblait se rendre compte de rien. Le Poufsouffle secoua la tête, il ne devait pas recommencer à penser à cela. Il n'avait presque pas pensé à Dean de toutes les vacances et n'était pas non plus allé chez lui, ce qui lui avait évité de replonger. Castiel était sur le point de réussir à passer à autre chose…Enfin…Presque...

Aujourd'hui, Meg était avec Castiel et ils discutaient des créatures magiques dont l'existence relevait du mythe ou de la légende. La Serpentard en savait beaucoup à ce propos et le jeune homme adorait leurs discutions :

-Castiel !

Le nommé se retourna pour voir Dean accompagné d'une jeune femme brune. D'après son uniforme, elle était à Serdaigle :

-Lisa, je te présente mon meilleur ami Cas'. Cas', voici Lisa, ma petite-amie. Ça fait 1 mois que l'on est ensemble, et comme c'est sérieux, je tenais à te la présenter.

Castiel qui croyait avoir tourné la page fut frappé par la désillusion. Il avait mal et avait envie d'étriper la jeune femme en face de lui. Alors même qu'elle avait l'air gentille :

-Je…Euh…Félicitations…Je crois…

Lisa sourit et frotta son nez contre l'épaule de Dean pour attirer son attention puis lui voler un baiser. Castiel senti sa magie crépitée entre ses doigts face à baiser. Il était jaloux. Pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas droit à cela ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit un garçon et pas une fille comme Dean les aime ? La seconde d'après, tout bascula. Meg attrapa le menton de Castiel, tourna son visage vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Poufsouffle ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise. La langue de la Serpentard dessina les contours de la bouche :

-Nous sommes très contents pour toi Dean.

* * *

Je tiens à rassurer tous ceux qui me lisent, je n'ai peut-être aucune idée de la longueur de cette fiction mais je peux vous garantir que je la finirais. Je ne vous laisserai pas en plan dessus. Il y aura bien un chapitre avec le mot « END » à la fin. ^^

 _HappyUmbrellla_


	9. Magie noire et aide des Serpentards

Je sais, je suis en retard.

Ça risque de traîner aussi sur le(s) chapitre(s) du mois de Mars.

Mais je ne vous oublie pas pour autant, rassurez-vous. ^^

 _ **LanaBanana17**_ et _**Kathexia-Castiel156**_ : Ma correctrice a beugué à la fin du chapitre. Elle croyait aussi au premier baiser Destiel…Mais non. ^^ Merci pour vos commentaires.

 _ **IantolsAlive**_ : Merci pour ton commentaire. Et oui, tu as le droit de secouer Dean comme un prunier pour qu'il se bouge les fesses. ^^

 _ **Mia**_ : Merci de ton commentaire. Tu vas vite découvrir le plan de Meg. ^^

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Magie noire et aide des Serpentards :

Dean cru qu'il allait lancer un Flipendo à Meg pour la dégager de Castiel. Mais il se contenta de serrer les poings. Il fut désarçonné par les sentiments de jalousie qui l'assaillirent :

-Je vois que vous aussi vous êtes ensemble….C'est bien.

Le Gryffondor se retient encore pour ne pas faire ravaler son sourire à cette saleté de Serpentard. Mais il se contenta de s'éloigner rapidement avec Lisa. Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en fixant la jeune femme devant lui :

-Euh…C'était pour quoi ça ?

-Pour que tu ne lui grilles pas les cheveux à la Lisa. Il fallait voir tes mains chéri.

Le Poufsouffle regarda ses mains. Les dernières brides de magie disparaissaient lentement :

-Je ne comprends pas…

-C'est pourtant simple Trésor. C'est de la jalousie. Et tu aurai vu sa tête.

Meg rit franchement :

-Je me demande pourquoi il s'encombre avec elle. Il faut voir les regards que vous vous lancez avec l'autre tête de nœud. C'est abusé.

-Quoi ?

-Oh pitié. Vous êtes aussi bouchés l'un que l'autre. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Castiel rougit. Cela se voyait-il autant qu'il regardait Dean avec tendresse ? La Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

-Vous êtes des cas désespérés aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Mais je suis d'humeur généreuse, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Alors, je vais vous aider.

-Nous aider ?

-Ne te pose aucune question, contentes-toi de me faire confiance et de te laisser faire. D'accord ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, quelque chose lui échappait :

-Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Fais-moi confiance.

Le Poufsouffle soupira, si Meg avait décidé de ne rien lui dire elle ne dirait rien :

-D'accord. Essaye simplement de ne pas faire des trucs qui peuvent me nuire.

-Ho ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne te nuira pas. Bien au contraire.

Ça, c'est lui qui en jugerait. Bien évidemment, la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Meg Miner était en couple avec Castiel Singer. Ils étaient tellement différents. Comme promis à Meg, il ne démenti pas les affirmations. Meg était très tactile avec le Poufsouffle et se montrait particulièrement aimante. Castiel serrait les dents. Il n'aimait pas trop cela, mais il faisait confiance à son amie. Si elle disait que c'était pour son bien il supporterait tout ça. L'une des premières choses que le Poufsouffle remarqua, fut l'éloignement de Dean. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu avec Meg, le Gryffondor ne l'approchait plus. Détestait-il la jeune femme à ce point ? Castiel réussit à attraper Dean entre deux cours et lui posa franchement la question :

-Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas Meg ?

L'aîné Winchester se tendit comme un arc :

-Je…

Il inspira profondément avant de faire face à son ami et de lui faire un très moche sourire forcé :

-Je suis juste un peu vexé que tu ne mets rien dit pour vous deux. J'aurais aimé savoir que mon meilleur ami était en couple.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté :

-En couple ?

Dean lui répondre mais ils furent interrompu par d'autres étudiants de leur promotion. Après cela, le Gryffondor changea encore de comportement. Il devient un vrai « salopard » :

-Singer ! Winchester ! Vous viendrez en colle à la fin de la journée.

Castiel laissa son front rencontrer le bois de sa table. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était la quatrième fois qu'il était collé cette semaine. Et ce, à cause de Dean. Le pire, c'est que le Gryffondor était totalement satisfait de ce résultat :

-Comment ça tu ne mangeras pas avec nous ce soir ?

-Je suis encore en retenue avec Dean.

Il eut un silence :

-Ce type est incroyable, chuchota Meg.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. Si ce n'est me pourrir la vie en ce moment. A cause de lui, je perds du temps dans mon travail. Je dois donc me coucher plus tard que d'habitude et ça me fatigue !

Balthazar frotta le dos du plus jeune :

-Tu as demandé à Dean pourquoi il te cible toujours pour faire ses conneries ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai trop de choses à faire pour avoir le temps de le voir.

-Et pendant les cours ? Ou avant ? Ou après ?

Meg sourit :

-Je crois que notre cher Castiel n'a pas envie de se confronter à Dean.

-C'est ça. Je réfléchis encore à ce que je peux lui dire.

-Et bien tu vas prendre tes petites jambes, et lui poser la question le plus simplement du monde.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Gabriel soupira :

-Mais parlez-vous bon sang !

-Pourquoi ça serait toujours à moi de faire le premier pas ?

-Parce que Dean est un handicapé des relations humaines autre qu'avec les femmes, répondit Balthazar.

-Et Castiel est un handicapé des relations humaines tout court, lança Gabriel.

Le Poufsouffle grimaça mais ses amis n'avaient pas tort. Meg embrassa les cheveux de son « petit-ami » et les quitta pour aller en cours :

-Si vous me cherchez, je serai dans ma salle commune.

-D'accord.

Castiel quitta donc la grande salle pour regagner sa salle commune. Le Poufsouffle s'installa sur son lit et commença à rédiger son devoir de métamorphose. Akïne sauta sur son épaule et se frotta contre sa joue :

-Je sais. Je sais. Je ne m'occupe pas de toi comme je le devrais…

Son chat se frotta une nouvelle fois contre sa joue comme pour lui dire qu'il était pardonné. Le fils Singer reprit donc l'écriture de son devoir tout en continuant à câliner son chat. A 14h, le jeune homme fila en cours. Concernant Dean, il suivit le même schéma que d'habitude, maintenant qu'il avait eu son heure de retenue avec Castiel, il était « calme » et « attentif » :

-T'as une sorte de croix au fond de ta tasse.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas, soupira Castiel à l'annonce de Kol.

La divination… En se concentrant bien, on pouvait « apercevoir » des choses, mais le fils Singer n'était pas du tout en état de voir quoique ce soit dans le fond de la tasse de son binôme :

-Tu crois que ça va être en lien avec ta retenue de toute à l'heure ?

-Je vais être bloqué pendant 1 heure avec Crowley et Dean, tu crois vraiment que je ne vais pas souffrir ?

-Pas faux.

En entrant dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, Castiel grimaça. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici :

-Salut Cas'.

-Dean.

Francis Crowley sortit de son bureau pour accueillir ses deux étudiants préférés :

-Deanno ! Cassie ! J'ai justement du travail pour vous.

-Dîtes plutôt que vous avez prévu du travail pour nous, répondit fièrement le Gryffondor.

-Tout à fait mon cher. Veuillez donc me suivre.

Les deux garçons suivirent donc leur professeur jusqu'à une sorte de réserve où régnait un désordre incroyable :

-Rangez-moi un peu tout ça les jeunes. Histoire qu'on s'y retrouve un peu.

Crowley les poussa tous les deux à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière eux. Dean et Castiel se détaillèrent un moment, gêné de se retrouver enfermé dans la même pièce, _**seuls**_ :

-Bon, au boulot alors.

Le Poufsouffle hocha la tête avant de s'attaquer au côté gauche de la réserve. Elle n'était pas très grande mais contenait beaucoup d'objets divers et variés. Castiel se concentrait sur sa tâche pour ne pas penser à l'intimité qu'il partageait avec Dean, ni sur le fait que c'était la faute du Gryffondor s'il était bloqué ici :

-Cas' ! Cas' ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

L'aîné Winchester sauta de la petite échelle avec, entre les mains, un coffret en bois couvert de poussière. Il la chassa en soufflant dessus, faisant éternuer son ami qui s'était rapproché pour mieux voir :

-C'est quoi ce truc ? Tu crois qu'il y a quoi dedans ?

Le Poufsouffle examina l'objet et pour une étrange raison, ses entrailles se nouèrent d'angoisse. Il ne connaissait pas les symboles gravés dans le bois mais ils ne lui inspiraient pas confiance :

-Je ne sais pas, mais pose là.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Oh allez ! Ça peut être fun.

-'Ouvre pas !

Le cri de Castiel arriva légèrement trop tard puisque Dean ouvrit la boîte. Une explosion de magie noire fit traverser la porte au Gryffondor alors que la tête du Poufsouffle allait buter contre le mur du fond de la remise, ce qui le sonna un peu :

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?, rugit Crowley en sortant de son bureau.

Il remit Dean sur pied et observa son visage :

-Belle blessure petit. Sinon, tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits :

-Ouais. Ouais.

-Parfait. Et l'angelo ?

-Ça va. Ça va, grogna Castiel en se relevant et en se frottant la tête.

Le professeur entra dans la remise et jugea l'étendue des dégâts…Tout était intact sauf les deux étudiants :

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait exactement ?

-J'ai…Ouvert la boîte qui est par terre là.

Dean désigna la boîte qu'il avait lâchée au moment de la projection :

-Voilà qui est intéressant, déclara le professeur en ramassant la boîte.

Il la referma et l'observa avec attention, déchiffrant les symboles gravés. Puis il se tourna vers Dean. Ce dernier se frottait la tête tout en pressant ses doigts sur la blessure de sa joue :

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça va. J'ai mal au dos et aux fesses, mais ça va.

-Très bien.

Castiel était sidéré. C'était de la magie noire dont ils avaient été témoins. De la magie noire ! Comment Crowley pouvait-il garder ça ici ? Et comment pouvait-il agir avec autant de désinvolture alors qu'un de ses étudiants vient de se faire sauter la dite magie noire à la figure ? :

-Pourquoi cette boîte contenait-elle de la magie noire ? Pourquoi…

-Tututututut. On se détend. Tout va bien okais ? C'était un vieux truc à moi sans aucune importance, pas besoin de paniquer. Allez tous les deux faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie. Votre retenue est terminée.

Le Poufsouffle en resta baba. Il y avait quelque chose de louche mais il accompagna tout de même le Gryffondor à l'infirmerie. Il n'y alla pas :

-Hé ! L'infirmerie c'est par-là.

-Je ne vais pas aller à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai rien.

-Et ta blessure à la joue ?

-C'est rien.

-S'il te plaît ?

Castiel fit ses yeux de chien battu et bien évidemment, Dean n'y résista pas :

-D'accord. D'accord. On y va, soupira-t-il au plus grand bonheur du Poufsouffle.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire, Pomfresh avait nettoyé la blessure et posée une compresse entourée de sparadraps dessus :

-Voilà. Il faudra que tu enlèves le pansement demain matin et que tu laisses la plaie à l'air libre pour qu'elle puisse bien cicatrisée. D'accord ? Si tu sens que tu vas l'écorcher reviens ici et je te referai un pansement. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

Les deux étudiants regagnèrent la grande salle. Ils se séparèrent pour aller vers les amis respectifs. Kol passa immédiatement son bras autour des épaules de Castiel alors que Meg lui attrapait le poignet :

-C'est toi qui lui a fait ça à Dean ?

-Non. Il s'est fait ça tout seul pendant le rangement que Crowley nous a demandé de faire.

-Hein ?

Kol était complétement perdu :

-Crowley nous a demandé de ranger sa réserve.

-Le petit placard à côté de son bureau ?, demanda Meg en souriant.

-Oui.

-Il vous a mis dans un placard ? Tous les deux ?

Le fils de confiseur frisait clairement l'arrêt cardiaque :

-Eeeeeeet ?, roucoula la Serpentard sous les yeux attentifs de Gabriel et Balthazar.

-Et rien. On a fait notre travail jusqu'à ce que Dean n'ai la bonne idée d'ouvrir une boîte avec des symboles bizarres dessus. Résultat, elle a explosé sous notre nez et Crowley nous a dégagés.

La jeune femme à gauche de Castiel soupira à s'en fendre les poumons :

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas doués…

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et mangea en écoutant ses amis discuter de tout et n'importe quoi.

Le lendemain, lorsque Castiel entra en salle de métamorphose, il se produisit deux choses. Un, Kol lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui. Deux, Dean lui agrippa le poignet et l'obligea à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le fils Singer se tapa le coude sur la table au passage :

-Aïe. Tu aurais pu être plus gentil Dean.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais avoir l'occasion d'être gentil avec toi tout à l'heure.

Le Pougsouffle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. De quoi était-il question ? Quel était ce retournement inattendu de situation ? Dean ne lui parlait presque pas et ne s'asseyait plus à côté de lui depuis quelques temps déjà alors pourquoi … Est-ce que Meg avait dit quelque chose à Dean ? Oh Merlin faîtes qu'elle n'est rien dit. Pitié. Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami…Même s'ils étaient un moins proches qu'avant :

-Co-Comment va ta joue ?

-Regarde par toi-même.

Le Gryffondor tourna suffisamment la tête pour permettre à Castiel de retirer son pansement. Les doigts tremblants du jeune Singer se posèrent sur la peau de son ami et tirèrent lentement sur le sparadrap :

-Pomfresh ne t'avait-elle pas dit de le retirer ce matin ?

-N'est-ce pas ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Le regard que le Gryffondor lui lança le fit frissonner. La blessure ne formait désormais plus qu'une ligne rouge que Castiel effleura du bout des doigts :

-Elle te fait mal ?, chuchota-t-il comme pour ne pas briser la fragile bulle qui semblait les entourer.

-Non.

Singer fils senti son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues s'enflammées lorsque son voisin de table se pencha très légèrement en avant de manière à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Ce fut le livre de Rufus claquant contre la table qui les tira de leur bulle. Castiel jura voir l'éclat d'une envie de meurtre briller dans les prunelles du Gryffondor. Il jeta un regard perdu à Kol qui haussa les épaules, aussi perdu que lui. Que se passait-il ?

Castiel se concentra sur la souris devant lui et voulu incanter pour la transformer en théière. Mais il se figea net et créa de la neige au bout de ses doigts lorsqu'il senti la main de Dean se poser sur sa cuisse et lentement glisser vers l'intérieur :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien pourquoi ?

-Enlèves ta main !, ordonna le plus discrètement possible Castiel dont les joues brûlaient intensément.

-Pourquoi ?

La voix du Gryffondor était clairement joueuse. Il attendait une réaction de son « jouet » :

-Parce que…Ca ne se fait pas…

Castiel retira vivement la main de l'autre garçon de sa jambe et s'éloigna un peu de lui. Définitivement, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Jamais au grand jamais Dean ne se serait comporté de cette façon avec lui s'il était dans son état normal.

Le reste de la matinée ne se déroula pas mieux. Dean laissait ses mains se promener un peu partout sur le corps de Castiel, mettant mal à l'aise ce dernier et l'obligeant à toujours être sur ses gardes pour esquiver les « attaques » du Gryffondor. A la pause déjeunée, il courut se réfugier auprès de ses amis Serpentards :

-Qui a fait quoi à Dean ?

Les quatre levèrent les yeux vers le Poufsouffle :

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Il n'a pas arrêté de me tripoter de toute la matinée !

Meg s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille alors que Kali ne disait rien et que les deux garçons échangèrent un regard estomaqué :

-Peut-être qu'il a enfin décidé de se réveiller…, Déclara Meg tout sourire.

-Non. Non et non. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il n'est clairement pas dans son état normal.

-En tout cas, maintenant au moins il te mate sans se cacher, souligna Balthazar.

Castiel sentit ses joues chauffées puis il se retourna très lentement pour constater, qu'en effet, Dean le regardait avec une expression de pur prédateur sur le visage. Le fils Singer frissonna, il allait se faire dévorer sous peu :

-Un petit test s'impose.

La seconde d'après, Meg déposait ses lèvres sur la joue fraiche et pâle de son « petit-ami ». La réaction du Gryffondor ne se fit pas attendre. Son visage se transforma. La colère, l'envie de meurtre et la jalousie se peignèrent dessus :

-Wouuuuh. J'en ai des frissons partout, murmura-t-elle. Les choses sérieuses commencent.

-Quoi ?! Non. Il a besoin d'aide !

-Il a surtout besoin de te prendre sur cette foutue table bon sang, déclara Gabriel.

Castiel du s'appuyer sur la table pour ne pas tomber. Ses amis n'étaient d'aucun secours sur ce coup-là. Il allait donc devoir se débrouiller tout seul….Sauf si….SAM ! Il devait trouver Sam, lui aurait forcément remarqué un changement dans le comportement de son frère. Il était avec Jessica… Devait-il le déranger ? Castiel inspira profondément avant d'attraper une tranche de pain et de se diriger vers le Serdaigle sous le regard de ses amsi et de Dean :

-Sam ?

Le jeune homme bascula se tête en arrière pour voir son « deuxième » grand frère :

-Bonjour Castiel. Comment vas-tu ?

-Euh…Bien et toi ? Bonjour Jessica.

La jolie blonde lui fit un immense sourire :

-Bonjour Castiel.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?, demanda le cadet Winchester.

-Je…Pourrais-tu me rejoindre à la bibliothèque juste avant le début des cours de l'après-midi ?

Le Serdaigle fronça les sourcils :

-Il y a un problème ?

-… Nous en parlerons là-bas, d'accord ?

-Euh…D'accord.

-On se voit tout à l'heure alors.

-Oui.

Le Poufsouffle mordit dans sa tranche de pain tout en tournant les talons, il allait pouvoir discuter du problème Dean avec Sam. C'était une bonne chose. Le jeune homme quitta rapidement la grande salle pour aller à la bibliothèque. Il devait commencer immédiatement des recherches sur ce qui pouvait provoquer un tel changement de personnalité chez un sorcier et sur les étranges symboles qu'il avait vu hier. A peine eut il tourné pour monter les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête qu'il se figea net. Quelqu'un venait de mordre dans sa tranche de pain :

-Où vas-tu Cas' ?

En regardant bien, on pouvait presque distinguer un nuage de vapeur autour de la tête de Castiel tant il rougissait. Ce dernier avala difficilement la nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche :

-Je vais…A la bibliothèque…

-Je t'accompagne.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu n'aimes pas venir à la bibliothèque d'habitude.

-Ce n'est pas le lieu, mais la personne, qui m'intéresse.

Le Poufsouffle vit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il aurait aimé entendre des choses comme cela de la bouche du _vrai_ Dean. Parce qu'il était évident que le garçon en face de lui n'était pas le Dean Winchester avec lequel il était ami :

-Je…Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Benny…Je crois qu'il devait te parler Quidditch.

Le Gryffondor sourit, joyeux :

-Mise en place de la nouvelle stratégie contre Poufsouffle !

Castiel fût soulagé en entendant cela. Son mensonge avait donc eu une base de vérité et il ne le savait même pas :

-Je te rejoindrai plus tard.

L'aîné Winchester plaqua un baiser sur la joue du fils Singer avant de filer. Concernant le deuxième garçon, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Seul ses doigts se posèrent sur sa joue…Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu droit à une telle marque d'affection ? Ce Dean semblait particulièrement intéressé par sa personne alors, peut-être, devait-il en profiter un peu ? Juste un peu ? :

-Castiel ?

Le nommé sorti de ses pensées et se tourna vers Sam :

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

-Je…Viens avec moi.

Comment avait-il pu penser laisser Dean dans cet état par égoïsme ? Le Poufsouffle serra les dents et se gifla mentalement pour avoir été aussi idiot. Les 2 étudiants allèrent à la bibliothèque et s'installèrent à l'écart des autres pour être tranquilles :

-Que se passe-t-il Castiel ? Tu commences sérieusement à m'inquiéter là.

-As-tu remarqué un comportement étrange de la part de Dean ?

-Euh…Pas vraiment, non. Pourquoi ?

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

Le fils Singer expliqua donc ses 2 dernières semaines :

-Attends, attends. Il s'arrange toujours pour être en retenue au moins une fois par jour avec toi et après que cette étrange boîte lui ai sauté à la figure, il te…Tripote ?

-C'est ça.

-Et bien, tu as raison. Il y a clairement un problème avec mon frère.

-Vas-tu m'aider à trouver une solution ?

-Bien-sûr ! Mais par où commencer ? Mais où peut-on trouver des informations sur la magie noire ?

Castiel regarda par-dessus son épaule pour fixer une partie bien précise de la bibliothèque :

-Dans la réserve.


	10. Les choses sérieuses

**ENFIN !** Il est là.

En retard, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. ^^

Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de vous poster un autre chapitre pour Mars mais je me rattraperai dès Avril, c'est promis.

 **Guest Vls** : La boîte, la fameuse boîte ^^

 **IdaEldrid** : Merci pour le commentaire et le câlin ^^

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Les choses sérieuses :

Il avait convenu avec Sam que lui garderait Dean à l'œil le temps que le Poufsouffle n'entre dans la réserve pour trouver les informations dont ils avaient besoin pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec Dean Winchester. Ce dernier dégageait une aura que les filles adoraient encore plus que d'habitude et dont il semblait raffoler ouvertement maintenant. Mais pour les cours de l'après-midi, Castiel avait trouvé une solution pour échapper aux mains baladeuses du « problème ». Cette solution se nommait : Kol. Ils passèrent tout leur après-midi ensemble. Le fils du confiseur ne manqua aucune occasion pour faire le pitre et faire rire son ami. Ce dernier était désolé pour Kol qui se faisait littéralement assassiner des yeux par un certain Gryffondor :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?, geint le fils de confiseur.

-Rien du tout. Il est simplement de mauvaise humeur.

-Et ben il est flippant.

Là-dessus, Castiel ne pouvait pas nier. Dean semblait être entouré d'une aura noire qui crépitait autour de lui. Lorsque le cours fut fini, le fils Singer couru aussi vite qu'il le pu pour atteindre sa maison. Son père était dans les enclos en train de donner son dernier cours avant le week-end. Parfait, au moins Castiel ne perdrait pas de temps en explications. Le cinquième année poussa la porte du bureau de son père et se jeta dans l'immense bazar qui y régnait. Il devait absolument trouver le pass que possédait son père pour accéder à la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Un Accio l'aida grandement dans sa quête. Castiel remonta aussi vite qu'un Eclair de feu jusqu'au château.

Le jeune homme attendit que personne ne le voit avant d'utiliser le pass magique sur la grille qui fermait l'accès à la réserve. La dîtes grille grinça sinistrement lorsque Castiel la poussa. Malgré le côté très malsain de cet endroit, l'étudiant ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouiller d'impatience, il allait enfin entrer dans la réserve pour y consulter les livres qui y étaient consignés. Cela faisait des années qu'il en rêvait. Mais le Poufsouffle se ressaisit bien vite. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait collecter le plus d'informations possible avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque, soit dans moins de 4 heures.

Dans un premier temps, il s'attela à obtenir une certaine base de connaissance sur la magie noire pour évaluer toutes les possibilités de dégâts. Castiel comprit assez rapidement qu'il allait devoir retrouver la boîte que Dean avait ouverte pour en étudier les runes et déterminer par quoi son ami avait été frappé. Après 3 heures d'étude, le jeune Singer récolta un superbe mal de tête et décida de quitter la bibliothèque pour aller prendre un peu l'air. Il trouva un coin tranquille avec une fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit en grand et se pencha pour inspirer l'air frais. Le Poufsouffle soupira profondément, il devait absolument récupérer cette boîte. C'est alors que deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et que deux mains se posèrent sur ses pectoraux. Le corps chaud qui se colla au sien et l'odeur qui parvient à son nez, lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de Dean. DEAN ?! Avant même que le fils Singer puisse bouger, le Gryffondor lui mordit le cou, le faisant couiner de surprise et légèrement de douleur :

-Je t'ai cherché toute la journée, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

L'autre dégluti :

-Tu peux…Me lâcher ?

-Non. Maintenant que je t'ai mis la main dessus, je ne vais pas te lâcher. Je vais même profiter de ta personne avant que quelqu'un ne nous dérange.

Castiel n'eut pas vraiment le temps de dire quoique ce soit puisque Dean glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son « prisonnier ». Ce dernier frissonna et son corps se mit à chauffer :

-Tu as les mains froides !

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Elles vont se réchauffer très vite.

Le Poufsouffle rougit, quel était donc ce sous-entendu ? Castiel agrippa les poignets de son « agresseur » pour les obliger à cesser leur mouvement sur son ventre. Ses caresses étaient trop agréables pour qu'il ne réagisse pas, mais il devait se souvenir que le vrai Dean ne lui ferait jamais ça ! :

-Arrête ça.

-Pourquoi ? Tu aimes ça pourtant…

-Non.

Dean émit un petit rire clairement amusé :

-Alors pourquoi tu frissonnes ?

-Parce que tu as les mains froides !

Castiel utilisa donc ses petits bras pour s'extraire des bras du Gryffondor. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Ce dernier le regardait avec un immense sourire joueur :

-Si je me réchauffe les mains, tu me laisseras te toucher ?

Le fils Singer rougit alors que Dean frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer :

-Et que dirait Lisa si elle te voyait faire ça ?

-Quelle importance ? Je ne suis plus avec elle. Je suis donc libre de poser mes mains sur qui je le souhaite.

L'aîné Winchester posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Castiel et s'approcha jusqu'à coller tout son corps contre le sien. Le Poufsouffle voulut utiliser sa magie pour repousser Dean, mais cette dernière avait décidé de ne pas l'aider. Foutues émotions ! Elles devaient bloquer ses pouvoirs. Pourquoi sa magie arrêterait quelque chose d'agréable ? Cela aurait été un mensonge de dire que Castiel n'aimait pas la proximité qu'il avait avec Dean. Bien évidemment, les yeux du Poufsouffle finirent par tomber sur les lèvres du Winchester. Elles s'étirèrent un sourire espiègle. « Ne me donne pas plus envie de t'embrasser que nécessaire », pensa Castiel en bloquant sa respiration. Le Gryffondor nicha sa tête dans le cou de son homologue avant d'inspirer à pleins poumons :

-Ton désir à mon égard est bien plus alléchant que celui des autres.

L'aîné Winchester souri encore plus contre la peau de sa cible, avant de l'aspirer pour lui faire un suçon. C'est précisément à ce moment-là que le corps du fils Singer cessa d'être paralysé et il put enfin repousser le jeune homme. Castiel posa sa main à l'endroit où Dean venait d'apposer une marque. _**SA**_ marque :

-Meg a raison. Les choses sérieuses commencent.

Le sourire qu'arbora le Gryffondor avant de s'éloigner n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite. Sa peau était encore humide la salive de Dean et le corps du Poufsouffle se mit à brûler plus intensément encore. Il devait vraiment se hâter à trouver une solution pour son ami avant de dire adieu à sa virginité. Parce qu'il s'agissait clairement de l'objectif de Dean maintenant. Le fils Singer fut donc obligé de revoir ses plans. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Tant pis pour son mal de tête, il devait tout faire pour récupérer la boîte qui était à l'origine de tout. Mais avant tout, il devait se calmer. Il fila à la salle d'eau la plus proche et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Puis il observa son cou. Le suçon que lui avait le Gryffondor était bien violet et trop haut pour être masqué par un col roulé. Une écharpe aurait été étrange en cette saison. Il aurait bien utilisé sa magie pour lancer un sort de dissimulation, mais elle refusait de fonctionner lorsqu'il s'agissait de Dean, alors c'était peine perdue. Le jeune homme regagna presque en courant sa salle commune. Il écrivit une note à Sam, lui demandant de le retrouver de toute urgence devant la serre de botanique n°2. Il était 19h30 lorsque Sam le rejoint là-bas :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous devons récupérer la boîte qui contenait la magie qui a touché Dean. J'ai besoin de travailler sur les symboles qui étaient gravés dans le bois pour comprendre qu'elle sorte de magie y était enfermée.

-Ok. On fait ça comment ? Non, parce qu'entrer dans le bureau de Crowley ne va pas être facile.

-Très certainement. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Comment procède-t-on ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Sam se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse :

-On va déjà essayer d'être aussi discret que possible.

Les deux étudiants se rendirent silencieusement devant la salle de défense contre les Forces du mal :

-Tu crois qu'il sera dans son bureau ?, chuchota le Serdaigle.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

Sam poussa discrètement la porte qui, à sa grande surprise, n'émit aucun grincement. La chance était peut-être avec eux après tout. Ils entrèrent à pas de loup dans la pièce et Sam laissa Castiel prendre la tête de leur « infiltration » :

-Castiel ?

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi cette marque dans ton cou ?

Le Poufsouffle rougit et plaqua sa main sur sa peau :

-Rien.

-C'est un suçon ?

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on se concentre ?

Le plus jeune n'ajouta rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Castiel posa ses doigts sur la poignée de la porte, porte qui bien évidemment était verrouillée. Elle ne résista néanmoins pas au sortilège Alohomora du sorcier de cinquième année :

-Tu montes la garde le temps que je trouve ce que je cherche ?

-D'accord.

Singer junior ne perdit pas une seconde et se tourna vers la réserve. Il tira silencieusement l'escabeau à lui pour monter regarder sur l'étagère où Dean l'avait trouvé. Non. Pas là. Le Poufsouffle retourna une bonne partie de la pièce avant d'entendre Sam entrer et refermé en partie la porte derrière lui :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai entendu quelqu'un approcher.

Les deux étudiants observèrent par la mince ouverture de la porte pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait. C'était le directeur. Chuck avait l'air affolé. Il toqua frénétiquement au bureau de Crowley. Ce dernier ouvrit peu après les premiers coups :

-Que se passe-t-il Chuck ?

-De la magie noire. Ici. Il faut que tu viennes voir.

-Pardon ?

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de répéter. Suis-moi !

La chance était définitivement avec eux, le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ne verrouilla pas la porte de son bureau et ne remarqua rien concernant sa réserve. Castiel et Sam échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de sortir de leur cachette lorsque le silence se fit :

-De la magie noire ? A Poudlard ? Tu crois que Dean est impliqué ?

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Il y a beaucoup de magie noire en l'espace d'un peu plus d'une journée.

Castiel monta les marches jusqu'au bureau de Crowley :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Poufsouffle entra dans le bureau. Là, tout était bien rangé, classé, à sa place. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps au jeune homme pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. La boîte était là, en équilibre sur une pile de manuels :

-Te voilà toi.

Le jeune homme passa ses doigts sur les gravures du couvercle. Que pouvaient-elles bien vouloir dire ? Castiel souleva la boîte et quitta le bureau :

-Je l'ai.

-On se tire alors.

Les deux étudiants filèrent à la vitesse d'un Eclair de feu :

-Je garde la boîte et je commencerais à travailler dessus demain.

-Envoie-moi une note avant d'y aller. Je tacherais de t'aider.

-D'accord.

Castiel et Sam se séparèrent dans les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête pour regagner leur propre dortoir :

-Yo Cassie, le salua Tim.

-Salut.

Tim était vautré sur le canapé en mangeait des chips. Le fils Singer monta cacher la boîte dans sa valise. Il trouva Franck et Marty :

-Hey, tu étais où ?

-A la bibliothèque.

-J'y suis passé et je ne t'ai pas trouvé, lança Franck.

-Ha…

Franck s'étira et sourit :

-Tu étais peut-être sorti un moment avec Meg.

-Hein ?

Marty tapota son cou à l'endroit où se trouvait le suçon de Dean. Castiel se mit à rougir et se frotta le cou :

-Je…Euh…

-Qu'il est mignon quand il rougit.

-Vous savez où est Kol ?

-Nop.

-Aucune idée.

-D'accord.

Le concerné attrapa son pyjama et fila prendre une bonne douche. Il espérait que l'étude de la boîte lui permettrait de trouver l'origine du problème de Dean et même, une solution pour l'aider. Il n'oubliait pas pour autant ce qu'il avait entendu ce soir. Que s'était-il passé dans la soirée avec de la magie noire ? Mais pour le moment, il avait besoin de repos. Le week-end promettait d'être long.

Les premières lueurs du jour tirèrent Castiel de son sommeil. Il s'étira longuement et s'extirpa de son lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Ils lui feraient la peau s'il les réveillait à 7h un Samedi matin. Mais le jeune homme fût inquiet pour Kol. Son lit n'était pas défait, signe qu'il n'avait pas dormi ici cette nuit. Où était-il ? Le jeune Singer descendit dans la grande salle pour déjeuner le plus tôt possible et se mettre rapidement au travail. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étudiants de debout. Le Poufsouffle était en train de se faire une tartine de confiture lorsque son père s'installa en face de lui :

-Bonjour papa.

-Salut fiston.

Le père passa une main sur ses joues barbues, d'un air ennuyé :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté :

-D'accord.

Les deux Singer quittèrent la grande salle pour se rendre à l'infirmerie :

-Tu as l'air soucieux papa. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le Poufsouffle fût surpris de trouver Pomfresh, Crowley et Chuck devant un lit particulier. Le directeur se précipita vers l'étudiant et le prit par les épaules :

-Est-ce que tu sais si Kol a fait usage de magie noire ?

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux sous le coup de la surprise :

-Pardon ?

-Répond à sa question, grogna Crowley.

-Non. Non. Il n'aurait jamais touché à ça.

Chuck observa avec attention l'étudiant en face de lui :

-Il dit la vérité.

-Je vous l'avais dit, lança Bobby.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal eut une grimace de dégoût avant de tirer sèchement le rideau qui masquait le lit :

-Alors que l'on m'explique comment ceci est arrivé !

Castiel eut un violent haut-le-cœur et il vomit son déjeuner dans le bac le plus proche. Son père lui frotta le dos :

-Shht. Ca va aller. Ca va aller, lui dit-il doucement.

Lorsque la nausée fut plus ou moins passée, le Poufsouffle se redressa et s'approcha du lit. Il refusait de croire ce qu'il voyait. C'était Kol qui était allongé là. Inconscient. Gravement mutilé. On pouvait clairement voir des mots gravés dans sa peau, tels que « Souffre », « Brûle » et « Meurs ». Castiel déglutit difficilement en voyant des symboles dans les chairs meurtries de son ami. Le Poufsouffle n'était pas un éminent sorcier, mais il pouvait clairement sentir une essence de magie noire émaner du corps de Kol. Les genoux du jeune homme rencontrèrent le sol alors qu'il hurlait de douleur. Sa magie créa une véritable onde de choc qui envoya tout le monde valsé à plusieurs mètres de lui et Kol. Castiel senti ses larmes roulées sur ses joues dans un lot incontrôlable. Il avait mal. Très mal. Bobby se releva rapidement pour aller enlacer son fils :

-Shht. Tout ira bien. Il ira bien dès que Chuck et Francis auront purgé la magie noire. J'ai déjà commencé à soigner ses blessures. Il ne gardera aucune cicatrice et…Probablement aucun souvenir.

L'enseignant des soins aux créatures magiques posa sa main dans les cheveux de Castiel :

-On va le sauver bonhomme. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il pleura un long moment. Chuck se gratta la tête :

-S'il n'a pas fait de magie noire. Cela signifie qu'elle n'a pas pu se retourner contre lui alors… qui a fait ça ?

-Et pourquoi ?


	11. Révélation douloureuse

J'ai enfin de nouveau du temps libre. Je peux écrire ! ^^

Donc commençons par le chapitre 11 voulez-vous ^^

 _ **Guest**_ : Ca va finir par devenir encore plus chaud entre eux prochainement. J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Révélation douloureuse :

Castiel se moucha une énième fois tout en regardant le corps de son ami. Son père était allé donner un cours, tandis que Chuck et Crowley étaient allés chercher Meg Master pour débuter le rituel de purification. Une fois qu'il aurait été accompli, la magie noire qui influençait encore Kol disparaîtrait. A l'heure actuelle, le Poufsouffle essayait de réfléchir. Son cerveau embuait par la tristesse élaborait des théories plus perchée les unes que les autres. Mais celle qui revenait le plus souvent était celle sur Dean.

C'était une étrange coïncidence que peu de temps après que Dean n'est ouvert cette fichue boîte pour qu'une première victime de magie noire n'atterrisse sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Et si…Et si Dean avait fait ça ? Si c'était lui qui avait mis Kol dans cet état ? Après tout, la magie noire peut corrompre n'importe qui.

En supposant que ça soit vrai, pourquoi Dean aurait-il fait ça ? Globalement, pourquoi faire du mal à Kol ? Il est vrai qu'il était parfois très pénible mais de là à lui faire ça… Non.

La porte de l'infirmerie grinça légèrement lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sur Sam et Dean. Le cadet Winchester lui fit un petit sourire désolé :

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Pas très bien, murmura le Poufousouffle en se mouchant encore une fois.

Castiel sursauta lorsque Dean l'attirait à lui et posait sa tête sur ses abdominaux. Le fils Singer se tendit comme un arc. Avait-il à faire au Dean normal ou pas ? Le Gryffondor se mit à lui caresser les cheveux alors que son bras droit s'enroulait autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir ainsi :

-Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive Cas'.

Le fils Singer se détendit. C'était le vrai Dean. S'il avait été dans le même état d'esprit que la veille, il lui aurait déjà posé une main, voir les deux, sur les fesses. Ou aurait été tenté quelque chose de plus…Sexuel. Alors que Sam observait les blessures du blessé, son frère aîné remis Castiel sur pieds et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart :

-Je...Je suis désolé pour hier Cas'. Je n'étais pas moi-même. Je…Je vais aller voir Crowley pour lui expliquer tout ça et voir ce qu'il en pense.

Castiel hocha la tête. Le Gryffondor se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné :

-Je me sens particulièrement con…

-Tu n'étais pas toi-même…Tu n'as pas à te sentir idiot.

Dean porta son regard sur le suçon qu'il avait fait son ami :

-Pardon pour ça, dit-il en tapotant l'emplacement de la marque sur son propre cou.

Le Poufsouffle rougit et se frotta le cou pour dissimuler sa gêne :

-Tu me diras ce que Crowley a dit ?

-Yep.

-DEAN !

Les deux étudiants se tournèrent vers Sam :

-Oui ?

-Tu n'as pas entraînement de Quidditch ?

-Si. Mais je pense que Cas' est plus important qu'un entraînement.

Castiel fut touché par les mots de Dean :

-Mais tu devrais au moins descendre leur donner des consignes au lieu de les laisser poiroter sur le terrain.

Le Gryffondor grimaça :

-Je reviens vite Cas'.

A peine Dean eut il franchit la porte que Sam se jeta sur Castiel :

-Tu as pu regarder les inscriptions sur la boîte ?

-Pas vraiment non. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. C'est évident. Tu me parles de magie noire et le surlendemain Kol est retrouvé dans cet état. Et pourquoi ? Parce que magie noire. Non, définitivement, ce n'est pas normal.

Sam se mit à secouer Castiel :

-Je sais que tu es abattu, mais il faut que tu étudies la boîte aussi vite que possible. Ou alors, tu me donnes ton pass pour la réserve et la boîte pour que je le fasse.

Le Poufsouffle hocha la tête :

-Retrouve-moi devant mon dortoir, on s'occupe de ça maintenant. Et quand nous en saurons plus, nous irons voir Crowley et Chuck.

-Et Kol ?

-Je défie n'importe quel mage noir de venir faire du mal à un patient de madame Pomfresh.

C'était un fait, l'infirmière de Poudlard ne laissait personne de néfaste s'approcher de ses patients :

-Et puis, les profs vont bientôt revenir pour pratiquer le rituel de purification sur lui. Il est en sécurité.

Castiel sécha ses larmes avec ses manches de T-shirt et fila à son dortoir :

-Tu as des nouvelles de Kol ?, demanda Tim.

Le jeune homme déglutit. Il n'avait pas le temps de leur expliquer, il allait donc leur mentir :

-Oui. Il avait des devoirs à faire. Il est rentré tard hier et est parti tôt ce matin. Rien de grave.

Ses 3 compères se détendirent :

-Okais.

Le fils Singer monta les escaliers deux à deux, attrapa son sac de cours, le vida de ses manuels de cours et glissa la boîte dedans. Comme prévu, Sam l'attendait à côté du portrait de la salle commune des Poufsouffles :

-On y va ?

-Oui.

Les deux étudiants filèrent à la bibliothèque. Ils s'assurèrent que personne ne les voyait avant de s'introduire dans la réserve :

-Le moins de bruit possible. On n'est pas censé être là.

-D'accord.

Castiel déposa la boîte gravée sur l'une des tables entre deux étagères, histoire d'être caché :

-Je crois avoir vu un grimoire de runes dans le coin.

Les deux garçons se mirent au travail et analysèrent chacune des runes présentes sur la boîte :

-Ce n'est pas bon, moi je te le dis.

Le Poufsouffle était d'accord avec le Serdaigle. Les symboles mentionnaient un démon. Un démon de luxure. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Dean avait eu un tel comportement. Le démon l'avait sans doute possédé un temps :

-Il s'est nourri du désir que les gens éprouvaient envers mon frère pour retrouver des forces. Et maintenant qu'il en a, il passe à l'attaque.

Castiel et Sam échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient d'accord sur ce point, si Dean avait encore été possédé, il n'aurait pas agi comme il l'avait fait ce matin :

-Mais pourquoi Kol ? Et où se trouve ce démon maintenant ?, interrogea le plus vieux.

-Il nous manque des informations…

-Peut-être que Crowley pourra nous aider.

-Nous allons vite le savoir.

Le Serdaigle fourra la boîte dans le sac de son ami pendant que ce dernier rangeait les manuels qu'ils avaient utilisés pour leur étude. Ils quittèrent discrètement la réserve puis la bibliothèque. Ils traversèrent le château en courant pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh était à son bureau et les portes de l'infirmerie étaient closes :

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Ils sont en train d'incanter pour le rituel.

-Crowley est à l'intérieur ?

-Oui.

-D'accord.

Castiel et Sam s'installèrent sur le banc en face du bureau de madame Pomfresh :

-Dean Winchester est revenu ici et il te cherchait. Il n'était pas très content que tu sois parti sans le prévenir.

Le Poufsouffle déglutit :

-Je te laisse t'occuper de Crowley. Je vais essayer de trouver Dean.

Le fils Singer lui laissa son sac avec la boîte et laissa son ami. Le jeune homme choisit d'aller au terrain de Quidditch. Les Gryffondors étaient toujours en train de s'entraîner et…Leur capitaine était là. Son visage avait les traits de la concentration et de l'agacement. Castiel déglutit, il espérait sincèrement ne pas se faire disputer par son ami. D'ailleurs, il préféra ne pas le déranger puisqu'il était en pleine traque du Vif d'or. En regardant rapidement l'horloge du terrain, le Poufsouffle constata qu'ils étaient en entraînement depuis 2h30. Comment faisaient-ils ? Le fils Singer s'assit à sa place habituelle dans les gradins et observa en silence les joueurs :

-Hey ! Salut Castiel.

-Bonjour Benny.

-Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu dans le coin. Meg t'occupe trop ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire jusqu'à ce que Dean ne vienne les déranger :

-Benny, retourne à l'entraînement.

Le batteur hocha la tête avant d'y retourner alors que le capitaine descendait de son balai pour poser ses pieds sur le bois des gradins. Il n'était pas content du tout :

-Tiens, tu as décidé de refaire ton apparition ?

-Je suis désolé d'être parti sans te prévenir mais….

Castiel hésita. Une partie de lui hurlait qu'il devait être prudent avec le Gryffondor… :

-J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Je…Je n'étais pas bien…

Le visage de Dean se dérida un peu :

-Ho…Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

-Un petit peu mieux. Tu as eu le temps d'aller voir Crowley ?

-Pas encore, il devait aller faire le rituel pour purger la magie noire de Kol.

-D'accord….Tu as bientôt fini ?

-Je peux finir l'entraînement maintenant si tu veux.

Le Poufsouffle sourit. Il voulait renouer avec Dean. Il en avait besoin. Et pour arriver à ses fins, il allait devoir se la jouer fine :

-On va manger ?

L'aîné Winchester lui fit un immense sourire avant de prendre de la hauteur et de crier :

-Les mecs ! On arrête pour aujourd'hui. A la bouffe !

Les autres joueurs soupirèrent de soulagement et filèrent dans les vestiaires :

-Je prends une douche et j'arrive.

Le Gryffondor ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami avant de remonter sur son balai et de descendre vers les vestiaires. Castiel descendit des gradins pour attendre Dean vers la porte de sortie des vestiaires des joueurs.

Ils remontèrent ensemble jusqu'au château et discutèrent comme si rien ne c'était passé entre eux la veille. Les deux garçons s'installèrent à l'extrémité d'une des 4 tables pour être tranquille. L'ambiance entre eux était détendue. Ils essayaient tous les deux de passé au-dessus de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Sam et Jessica s'installèrent avec eux à l'heure du repas. Le cadet Winchester semblait nerveux. Le Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? :

-Castiel, tu pourras m'aider avec mon devoir de runes après manger ?

-Euh…Oui. Bien-sûr.

Voilà qui était déstabilisant. Pourquoi vouloir lui parler de runes alors qu'ils avaient un autre problème à régler ? Une grande main se posa sur l'épaule de Castiel :

-Le rituel est fini. Tu peux aller voir Kol, l'informa Chuck.

La joie qui envahi le jeune homme créa de petites étoiles au bout de ses doigts :

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

Le sourire qui illumina le visage du Poufsouffle fit plaisir à ses amis :

-Ce qui veut dire que je peux aller voir Crowley.

-En effet, répondit son frère.

Le Gryffondor finit son assiette et fila aussi vite que son Impala. Sam se décala sur le banc pour se retrouver en face de Castiel. C'était le moment idéal pour lui parler. Jessia était occupée à discuter avec d'autres étudiants et Castiel était seul :

-J'ai parlé à Crowley. Il m'a dit qu'il s'occupait de Dean.

Le plus vieux pencha la tête sur le côté :

-C'est tout ce qu'il a dit ?

-Oui. Il a aussi récupéré la boîte. Il a dit qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

-Tu n'as pas plus de détails ?

-Non. Mais s'il s'en occupe, nous pouvons nous détendre.

-Tu as raison.

Un enseignant tels que Crowley devait avoir être le plus qualifié pour régler un problème de magie noire :

-De quoi as-tu besoin pour ton devoir de runes ?

-Non. Mais c'était une couverture pour te voir en privé et te faire part des informations que Crowley m'avait donné sans que Dean ne soit au courant. Mais comme il est parti, ce n'est plus nécessaire.

-Oh. Je vois. Bien joué.

-Merci. Va voir Kol si tu veux.

Sam rendit son sac à Castiel. Ce dernier remonta dans son dortoir et récupéra ses affaires de cours avant de partir pour l'infirmerie. Il tira une chaise pour s'asseoir près de son ami. Kol avait l'air de bien mieux aller. Sa peau avait repris son apparence normale, les runes gravées dans sa chair ainsi que toutes les autres blessures avaient disparues. Madame Pomfresh lui apporta un verre de jus de citrouille :

-Il devrait se réveiller bientôt.

-D'accord. Merci.

L'infirmière lui offrit un sourire tendre avant de repartir à son bureau. Castiel travailla ses cours en attendant que Kol ne se réveille. Il espérait qu'il le ferait bientôt pour qu'il puisse dire qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Un étudiant de première année, Cupi, vient à l'infirmerie car il s'était cassé le poignet. Madame Pomfresh lui donna une potion pour le guérir mais l'obligea à rester à l'infirmerie le temps que l'os se remette en place. Pour le distraire, Castiel fit voleter de petits flocons de neige autour de lui :

-C'est super Castiel. J'aimerai pouvoir faire pareil.

Le Poufsouffle sourit. Mais son sourire disparu bien vite lorsque les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent violement. Monsieur Rusard et Madame Ruby Fox, la professeur de runes, entrèrent avec un étudiant de Serpentard dans les bras. Le sang de Castiel se glaça d'effroi en reconnaissant Gabriel. Il était dans le même état que Kol avant le rituel pour le purger de la magie noire :

-Castiel !

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Meg et Balthazar. La brune se précipita vers lui et se blottit contre lui, en pleurs :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune femme ne put lui répondre tant les sanglots lui bloquaient la gorge, c'est donc le second Serpentard qui lui répondit :

-On était en chemin pour rentrer à la salle commune quand…Quand on la trouvé comme ça…

Balthazar tremblait comme une feuille :

-Je…Il…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le Poufsouffle attira ses deux amis dans un coin de l'infirmerie pour ne pas gêner Les enseignants qui s'agitaient pour prévenir Chuck et initier un nouveau rituel de purification :

-C'est le deuxième, murmura Castiel.

-Quoi ?

Et le Singer leur expliqua tout :

-Tu es en train de nous dire qu'il y a un démon dans l'école parce que Crowley le gardait dans une putain de boîte et que ce crétin de Gryffondor l'a ouverte !, faillit s'étrangler Balthazar.

-Shhht ! Je ne suis pas censé vous en parler.

Meg se moucha et Castiel frotta son épaule avec son pouce :

-Sam a parlé avec Crowley et il doit s'en occuper.

-Et bien il a intérêt de se manier. Parce que je ne vais pas laisser un démon faire la peau à mes amis. C'est hors de question.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Meg avec une voix enrouée par les larmes.

-Vous êtes gentils, mais comment on combat un démon ? Comment on le trouve déjà ?

-Aucune idée.

Madame Pomfresh les mis dehors ainsi que Cupi pour laisser le champ libre aux enseignants qui devaient bientôt arriver. Le plus jeune du groupe fila rejoindre ses amis de son âge tandis que le trio allait dans le parc. Meg s'accrochait au bras du Poufsouffle pour avancer. La jeune femme posa son épaule sur celle de Castiel :

-Pourquoi cibler Kol et Gabriel ?, interrogea Balthazar.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en commun ?

-Ils font tous les deux du Quidditch.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi le Quidditch peut intéresser un démon de luxure.

-Tu as raison.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut intéresser un démon de luxure ?

Meg se redressa, comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination :

-Une personne !

-Pardon ?

-Un démon de luxure s'intéresse au désir et à tout ce qui se lie au sexe ! Il vise une personne en particulier !

-Tu as raison, s'écria Balthazar. Mais qui est le point commun entre Kol et Gabriel ?

La réponse à cette question se fit presque tout de suite dans l'esprit de Castiel :

-Moi.

Les deux Serpentards se tournèrent vers lui :

-Je suis ami avec les deux. Et…Lorsque Dean était possédé il semblait particulièrement intéressé par…Mon désir à son égard…

Par Merlin ! C'était de sa faute si deux de ses amis étaient attaqués par un démon ?! :

-Mais pourquoi moi ?

Meg et Balthazar lui frappèrent l'arrière de la tête en même temps :

-Mais ouvre tes yeux, bon sang ! Dean Winchester est amoureux de toi ! N'importe quel démon de luxure qui aurait fait un petit tour dans sa tête se fixera comme objectif de venir faire joujou avec toi !

Le Pousfouffle devient rouge puis blanc :

-Quoi ?

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel :

-Les heures de colle de ses dernières semaines c'est quoi ?

-Euh…

-Il essayait de t'empêcher de voir Meg pour que tu sois avec lui.

-Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas à ton avis ? Parce qu'il est persuadé que je suis ta petite-amie.

Casteil fronça les sourcils :

-La moitié du château est persuadée que tu es ma petite-amie.

-C'était l'objectif tu sais, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Nous devions pousser Dean dans ses retranchements. J'ai adoré te lécher la pomme ou te câliner en sa présence juste pour le voir réagir. C'était glorieux.

-Les regards qu'il te lance disent à tout le monde que tu es _**SON**_ Cas'. Il est jaloux de Meg !

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté :

-Mais…Et toutes ses copines ?

-Camouflage mon cher, lui répondit Meg.

Le Poufsouffle ne savait pas comment réagir. Si Dean était réellement amoureux de lui alors…Il était heureux. Ses sentiments étaient partagés. Mais il était aussi totalement sous le choc, c'était de sa faute si deux de ses amis étaient à l'infirmerie à l'heure actuelle. Le démon avait assimilé les objectifs sentimentaux du Gryffondor et avait décidé de les réalisés. Ce démon devait être arrêté. Mais comment ? :

-Il a quitté le corps de Dean donc comment peut-on le reconnaitre ?

-Tu es certain de ça ?, demanda Balthazar.

-…Je ne suis plus certain de rien pour être franc, soupira le fils Singer.

-Il y a un moyen très simple de vérifier cela, dit Meg.

-Et quel est-il ?

Oui, Castiel aussi était curieux d'avoir la réponse à cette question :

-Le rendre encore plus jaloux, dit-elle avec un air déterminé.


	12. Affrontement

_**Guest :**_ J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Et merci de ton commentaire ^^

 _ **IantolsAlive :**_ Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise et que tu aimes la lire. Voici la suite qui, j'espère, te plaira ^^.

Une petite info avant le chapitre, je vais changer mon rythme de publication. Je pense que ça sera entre un et deux chapitres par mois. Voilà, voilà ^^

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Affrontement :

Castiel secoua la tête encore une fois :

-Cette idée est foncièrement mauvaise.

-Cette idée est foncièrement géniale, lui répondit Meg en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

-Si le démon se révèle être encore dans le corps de Dean, ça peut très mal tourner. Et je ne suis pas sûr que nous soyons de taille à affronter un démon.

-C'est bien pour ça que Sam se cache là-bas. Si ça tourne mal, il ira chercher de l'aide.

Le Poufsouffle tourna la tête vers la cachette du cadet Winchester. Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe pour dire que tout allait bien pour lui. Le fils Singer soupira :

-Et tu as pensé aux risques pour toi ?

-Oui. Mais j'ai deux bonnes raisons de faire ça. Toi, et mes amis. Je veux t'aider avec Dean et je veux venger Gabriel.

Castiel reconnu bien là la Serpentard : déterminée et combative. Ils entendirent alors des bruits de pas et les voix de Balthazar et de Dean. Meg se tourna vers le Poufsouffle :

-Okais. Tu es prêt ?

-Non.

-Parfait.

La brune se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa bouche sur celle de son « petit-ami ». Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et colla tout son corps au sien :

-Prenez une chambre pour l'amour de Merlin, s'écria Balthazar.

Meg se décolla de Castiel, qui cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Il était toujours surpris lorsqu'elle faisait ça :

-Salut Dean, dit-elle tout sourire.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se passa quelque chose chez le Gryffondor. Son expression devient aussi froide que de la glace et il tourna très lentement la tête vers le Serpentard à ses côtés :

-Tu savais qu'ils étaient ici, c'est pour ça que tu as insisté pour qu'on prenne ce chemin.

-Je…Euh…

Sans plus de cérémonie, Dean soupira. Il créa une étrange boule de fumée noire dans sa main droite et la plaqua sur le visage de Balthazar. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur alors que sa peau commençait à brûler. Castiel retient de justesse le haut-le-cœur qui le saisit en même temps qu'il se trouvait tétanisé par ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas possible. Balthazar perdit rapidement connaissance à cause de la douleur. Quant à Meg, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle hurla, sorti sa baguette et commença à lancer sortilèges sur sortilèges, ayant tous Dean pour cible. Ce dernier leva ses deux mains devant lui et un Protégo se dressa devant lui, absorbant les sortilèges de la jeune femme. La Serpentard s'arrêta, essoufflée :

-A mon tour maintenant.

Dean enchaîna à son tour sorts sur sorts. Mais aucun ne toucha Meg puisque Castiel s'était placé devant elle et avait créé une bulle Protégo autour d'eux. Le Poufsouffle serra les dents et contracta tous ses muscles pour encaisser chacun des sortilèges de son adversaire. Et dire que lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il aurait été incapable de supporter une telle décharge de magie alors qu'aujourd'hui, il saignait simplement du nez. Puis la pluie de sortilèges cessa. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Dean, il constata que ce dernier avait l'air embêté :

-Tu sais Cas', ce n'est pas à toi que je veux faire du mal. C'est à elle.

-Tu ne l'as touchera pas. Et tu vas nous rendre le vrai Dean !

Le Gryffondor fit la moue :

-Peut-être qu'un petit sortilège de soumission te fera changer d'avis.

Le fils Singer déglutit, le combat qui s'annonçait allait être difficile. Le Démon allait essayer de le soumettre et lui allait devoir résister et riposter en faisait fit de cette apparence. Castiel ne devait pas se dire qu'il avait Dean en face de lui sinon, il ne pourrait rien faire. Le Poufsouffle glissa un regard vers la jeune femme derrière lui, elle semblait aller bien. La rage brûlait dans ses yeux. Il était évident qu'elle allait se battre contre ce démon de luxure. Et elle donnerait tout pour ne pas perdre :

-Pas de magie noire Meg. Sinon il va la retourner contre toi, lui chuchota Castiel.

La Serpentard hocha la tête avant de monter sa baguette devant elle et de se placer à côté de son ami, derrière son Protégo. Les yeux de Dean devinrent intégralement noirs alors qu'un sourire joueur se dessinait sur ses lèvres :

-Que la fête commence, dit-il narquoisement.

Castiel s'appuya davantage sur ses appuis pour maintenir le Protégo en place tandis que Meg chargeait un Rictusempra. Dean surprit tout le monde en disparaissant dans une fumée noire :

-Où est-il ? Où est-il ce salopard ?, cria Meg.

-Sois sur tes gardes. Il est ici, j'en suis certain.

Le Poufsouffle glissa un regard vers la cachette où Sam se trouvait à l'arrivée de son frère. Il n'était plus là, et Castiel pria Merlin que le Serdaigle soit allé chercher de l'aide. Ils en avaient besoin. Le Protégo de Castiel vola en éclat lorsqu'il arrêta un rocher venu de sa droite. Personne ne l'avait vu venir. L'impact projeta les deux jeunes sorciers contre le mur le plus proche. Le choc les sonna un instant :

-Putain, c'était quoi ?, jura Meg en se relevant.

-Ça ma chère, c'est un petit aperçu de ce que je peux faire, lui répondit Dean.

Le démon se matérialisa juste à côté d'elle et allait lui faire subir le même sort qu'à Balthazar. Mais c'était sans compter sur Castiel qui jeta un Flipendo qui toucha son adversaire en plein ventre. Dean recula de plusieurs mètres :

-Ho, sourit-il. Ce n'est pas très gentil Cas'.

Le Poufsouffle se remit sur pied au même moment où Meg lança un puissant Rictusempra sur le Gryffondor. Ce fut à lui de s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui et d'être sonné quelques secondes. Castiel et Meg échangèrent un regard, ils ne pouvaient pas fuir. Le plan était de tenir jusqu'à ce que Sam ne revienne avec des renforts. Faîtes que Sam se dépêche. Pitié. Le démon se mit à rire, ce qui provoqua un long frisson d'effroi dans le dos de Castiel. La plaisanterie était définitivement terminée. Leur adversaire n'allait plus retenir ses coups et ils allaient devoir les encaisser. Un rayon noir fut projeté dans leur direction. Le Poufsouffle se jeta sur sa droite pour l'esquiver. Une bonne partie du couloir s'effondra lorsque le sortilège explosa un peu plus loin. Le fils Singer secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Dean n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère cette fois-ci. Une partie du plafond tenait par la magie de Merlin sans doute alors que le reste avait formé un tas de pierres assez important au milieu :

-Meg ?, cria Castiel.

-Ça va. Ça va.

Le Poufsouffle fut rassuré, son amie n'avait rien…Pour le moment :

-Tu ne diras pas ça d'ici peu, répondit Dean de Merlin savait où.

Le fils Singer se releva et observa les alentours. Le démon jouait avec eux. La seconde d'après, Castiel entendit le son caractéristique d'un lancer de sorts. Meg devait se trouver en face du démon. Le fils Singer se jeta dans les décombres pour trouver et aider la Serpentard. Il essayait de faire vite, mais le terrain, désormais encombré, le ralentissait énormément. En escaladant le tas de pierres pour passer de l'autre côté et rejoindre son amie, il l'aperçu trébucher en arrière. Dean se pencha sur elle, prêt à la tuer. Il n'était plus question de simplement blesser, le démon voulait désormais tuer. Cet objectif était parfaitement visible sur son visage. Castiel n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il posa ses mains sur la pierre qui l'empêchait de passer et la propulsa sur Dean avec une puissante impulsion de magie. Cela dégagea un passage au Poufsouffle mais Dean avait esquivé son attaque assez aisément apparemment. Ce dernier posa deux doigts sur le front de Meg avant même que Castiel n'est eu le temps de se remettre de la puissance qu'il avait dû utiliser. La Serpentard se cambra violement, ses yeux se voilèrent et son corps s'écroula au sol. Le cœur de Castiel cessa de battre le temps de deux battements. Qu'est-ce que ce démon avait fait ? Le Poufsouffle se précipita vers son amie pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours en vie, mais Dean le stoppa en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras avant même qu'il ne puisse n'être que proche de Meg :

-Il ne reste plus que toi et moi.

Le fils Singer fronça les sourcils. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer un Singer, encore moins lorsque ce dernier a la volonté de réussir. Castiel allait se faire un plaisir de le rappeler à ce démon. Sam n'allait pas tarder à revenir avec de l'aide, il fallait qu'il tienne bon. Le Poufsouffle se concentra et fit chauffer ses mains. Sa magie avait enfin compris que ce n'était pas Dean en face de lui et elle acceptait désormais de pleinement coopérer. Des flammes s'allumèrent dans les mains de Castiel et il les projeta sur le démon à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Ce dernier couina de surprise et de douleur. Il venait d'être brûlé au visage :

-Tu viens de défigurer celui que tu aimes. C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça.

-Madame Pomfresh le remettra parfaitement en état lorsque tu auras quitté son corps. Alors je vais te faire brûler jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses.

Castiel se concentra davantage, s'appuya un peu plus sur ses deux pieds et intensifia son jet de flammes. Il se brûlait le bout des doigts au passage, mais ceci était le dernier de ses problèmes. Soudainement, une main se posa sur ses yeux et un corps brûlant se colla à son dos :

-Faut-il encore que je reste sagement dans ton lance-flamme chéri. Et je ne compte pas le faire.

Le Poufsouffle n'eut pas le temps de réagir puisque ses mains furent bloquées par celles de Dean, lui rendant ainsi la vue :

-Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu vas faire maintenant.

La langue de Dean parcourut le côté droit du cou de son prisonnier. Ce dernier vit du coin de l'œil les chairs brûlées du visage du démon, elles se régénéraient à une vitesse incroyable. Castiel se mit à lutter de toutes ses forces avant de faire appel à la mesure d'urgence, l'impulsion magique. Elle avait tendance à l'épuiser à chaque utilisation, c'est pour cela qu'il ne l'utilisait qu'en dernier recours. Lorsqu'elle explosa, le Gryffondor fut projeté loin du fils Singer qui posa un genou à terre pour reprendre ses esprits. Son environnement tournait beaucoup trop mais il ne devait pas perdre connaissance, s'il le faisait, c'était fini pour lui. Le démon pour lui faire n'importe quoi. Et étant un démon de luxure, il ne se gênerait pas. Castiel leva les yeux vers Meg et il fut soulagé. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier, elle respirait, elle était encore en vie :

-Tu sais, c'est ça qui plaît à Dean…Et à moi aussi. Tu es déterminé. Tu n'abandonnes jamais. Et tu fais tout pour protéger tes amis.

Le démon s'approcha de Castiel aussi félinement qu'il le pouvait malgré sa blessure au flan. Il s'était encastré dans une des pierres du mur tombées dans le couloir. Il attrapé le bras de Castiel et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le sol couvert de gravats et de poussière. Puis le Gryffondor s'installa sur ses cuisses et pris son visage entre ses mains :

-Sans oublier que tu plutôt mignon.

Castiel agrippa les poignets de son adversaire pour l'obliger à le faire lâcher prise, en vain. Le Quidditch avait rendu Dean plus fort que lui :

-Tu sais, lorsque je me suis infiltré dans le corps de Dean, il ne s'est pas tout de suite rendu compte de ma présence. J'en ai profité pour fouiller dans son esprit. J'ai commencé par la surface. Je dois bien avouer que j'ai été surpris. Dean est un démon de la luxure en devenir, il assure au lit. Et je me suis nourris du désir que les autres ont pour lui jusqu'à devenir suffisamment fort pour prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il a résisté. Et j'ai compris pourquoi en ayant accès à son cœur. Il résistait pour toi. Dean refusait que je t'approche.

Le démon a levé les yeux vers le plafond qui tenait par l'opération de Merlin :

-Je crois que ses mots exacts étaient qu'il ne voulait pas que « je pose mes sales pattes sur toi ». Tu sais pourquoi ?

Castiel n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de répondre puisque le démon introduisit deux doigts dans sa bouche pour l'obliger à l'ouvrir :

-Parce que Dean Winchester est amoureux de toi. Monsieur ne supporte pas l'idée de te perdre. Mais il ne sait pas comment gérer ses sentiments. Il ne sait pas non plus quels sont les tiens…Quel idiot. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu l'aimes.

Le démon se pencha sur le Poufsouffle qui était complétement tétanisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dean était réellement amoureux de lui ? Ou était-ce une ruse de la part du démon pour le piéger ? :

-Arrête de penser et profite du fait que « Dean » va bien s'occuper de toi à partir de maintenant…

Leurs lèvres étaient proches, trop proches même. Le démon retira ses doigts de la bouche de son homologue dans l'intention claire de l'embrasser.

« Ce n'est pas le vrai Dean ! Reprends-toi Castiel. », lui hurla sa conscience. Mais comment le jeune homme pouvait-il résister à l'attrait de la luxure lorsqu'elle porte les traits de celui qu'il aime ?


	13. Papa Winchester et exorcisme

Le voilà enfin ^^

 **Kathexia-Castiel156** : Dean aura essayé de résister mais comme tu l'as dit, le démon est malin ^^ Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^

Bonne lecture.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Papa Winchester et exorcisme :

« Ce n'est pas le vrai Dean ! Reprends-toi Castiel. », lui hurla sa conscience. Mais comment le jeune homme pouvait-il résister à l'attrait de la luxure lorsqu'elle porte les traits de celui qu'il aime ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean, Castiel cessa de se poser des questions et se laissa faire. Le Gryffondor posa sa bouche sur celle du Poufsouffle et un long frisson parcouru le dos de celui-ci. Les lèvres de l'aîné Winchester étaient douces et chaudes.

Le fils Singer se détendit complétement et laissa ses mains glissées dans les cheveux châtains de son homologue. Ce dernier sourit contre sa bouche. Il relâcha les poignets de Castiel et entreprit de caresser le dos de son partenaire au travers de sa chemise. Ils se détachèrent une seconde pour permettre au Poufsouffle de respirer. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils découvrirent tout deux le désir de l'autre :

-Tu es sucré Cas'. C'est délicieux.

Les yeux démons devinrent noirs au moment il fondit une nouvelle fois sur la bouche de Castiel. Ce dernier eut du mal à gérer la violence du désir de Dean et les sensations nouvelles qui le parcouraient en cet instant. Son corps entier était chaud et parcouru de frissons. Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois pour respirer. Le démon nicha sa tête dans le cou de sa proie et s'affaira à la marquer comme sienne en apposant de nombreux suçons sur la peau pâle du Poufsouffle. Ce dernier ouvrit légèrement la bouche dans un soupir de plaisir et il planta ses ongles dans les omoplates du Winchester. Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant de plaisir juste avec une sollicitation du cou ? :

-Eloignes-toi tout de suite de moi fils !

Un sort puissant envoya Dean valsé loin de Castiel. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux avant de prendre conscience que son père se trouvait devant lui et le secouait :

-Castiel ? Castiel ?

-Papa ?

-Allez viens.

Bobby aida son fils à se remettre debout et le garda contre lui tout en pointant sa baguette vers Dean. Ce dernier se relevait difficilement. Ses yeux noirs reflétaient sa fureur d'avoir été dérangé alors qu'il tenait sa proie :

-Je vais te tuer !, cracha le démon.

-Je ne crois pas non.

Dean tourna vivement la tête à sa droite pour se retrouver face à son père John Winchester. Ce dernier avait transplané pour surprendre son garçon et le maîtriser aisément. Il frappa son fils en plein dans le ventre. Le choc coupa la respiration de Dean puis il lui attrapa les cheveux pour l'obliger à le regarder :

-Tu vas me rendre mon fils. Je peux te garantir que tu vas me le rendre.

Le démon lécha le sang qui coulait de sa bouche tout en souriant narquoisement :

-J'aimerai voir ça « papa ».

Le chasseur jeta de l'eau sur le démon et ce dernier recula en hurlant alors que sa peau brulait :

-Ho non, tu n'iras nulle part !, cria John en agrippant le bras du Gryffondor.

Castiel remua dans les bras de son père, il voulait aller aider son ami… Sam aida monsieur Singer à soutenir le Poufsouffle :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?, demanda le fils Singer.

-Il l'affaiblit avec de l'eau bénite. Ensuite, il fera le nécessaire pour nous ramener Dean.

John Winchester ne fut pas tendre avec son fils aîné. Il le frappa violement pour le mettre au sol, l'enchaîner et le traîner à l'écart. Le démon tentait encore de s'extraire de la prise du chasseur, mais ce fut vain. Un des collègues du chasseur Winchester avait dessiné un grand pentagramme entouré de différentes runes sur le sol et le démon fût jeté à l'intérieur.

Castiel ressenti une immense douleur en voyant l'état de Dean. Son visage était couvert d'ecchymoses et vu comment il se tenait le flan, il devait sans doute avoir quelques côtes de cassées. Le démon était furieux. Il ne pouvait pas sortir du pentagramme dessiné au sol, il était donc obligé de subir chaque jet d'eau bénite que John Winchester lui lançait. Castiel serrait les dents pour accuser sa propre douleur. C'était une épreuve pour lui aussi. Voir le garçon dont il était amoureux souffrir de cette façon et ne rien devoir faire pour l'aider… Le fils Singer sentait son cœur se pincer à moindre son de douleur qui sortait de la gorge de Dean. Le Gryffondor finit par mettre un genou au sol et c'est à ce moment-là que le second chasseur lui saisit les bras pour lui attacher les poignets dans le dos avant de ressortir aussi vite qu'il était entré du pentagramme :

-Tu peux y aller, dit-il au père des Winchester.

Castiel leva les yeux vers son propre père :

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?

-Ils vont l'exorciser.

Il tira son fils vers une porte :

-Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça.

-Je ne laisserai pas Dean tout seul !

Bobby n'insista pas. La détermination qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son fils lui indiquait clairement qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter : il n'irait nulle part. Sam prit la main de son ami :

-Je resterai avec toi. Mais…Tu dois savoir que ce que nous allons voir ne va pas être plaisant à regarder.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard plein de soutien avant de reporter leur attention sur les deux chasseurs et le démon, alors que Bobby posait ses mains sur leurs épaules pour les protéger en cas de problème.

Dean fixait le sol :

-Dean ? Dean ? Est-ce que tu m'entends fiston ?

Le jeune homme leva péniblement la tête vers son père :

-Aide-moi papa, supplia-t-il.

-Je vais le faire. Je vais te libérer du démon. Tu vas avoir mal, mais je veux que tu sois fort. Pour moi, pour ta mère, pour ton frère…

John glissa un regard vers celui que le démon avait choisi de prendre pour cible. Un démon de luxure se nourrit des désirs de son hôte. Son fils avait donc des sentiments pour ce garçon… Il regarda de nouveau son fils :

-Reste en vie pour nous et pour Castiel.

La Gryffondor tourna la tête vers le nommé :

-Je suis désolé Cas'.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et lui sourit tendrement :

-Ce n'est pas grave Dean. Je ne t'en veux pas.

L'aîné des enfants Winchester souri un peu. Il ne lui en voulait pas…Son ami ne lui en voulait pas :

-Vas-y, dit-il à son père.

John leva les yeux vers son collègue et ils hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Sam resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de son ami, il savait que son frère allait souffrir. Et il eut raison. A peine son père et le second chasseur commencèrent à réciter les premiers mots en latin visant à chasser les démons que Dean se mit à grogner, à se tortiller et progressivement à hurler de douleur. Ses yeux oscillaient entre le noir et leur couleur naturelle et son corps était agité de spasmes.

Pour Sam et Castiel ce spectacle était un crève-cœur. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider Dean alors qu'ils en mourraient d'envie.

C'est dans un hurlement particulièrement intense que le démon quitta le corps du Gryffondor qui s'effondra au sol, inconscient. La fumée noire qu'était le démon se mit à voleter dans le pentagramme. Le second chasseur donna à John **LA** boîte couverte de runes de son sac et grâce à une nouvelle incantation, il attira la fumée dans la boîte avant de la refermer violement et de la sceller avec des nouvelles runes :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'un démon faisait enfermer ici, mais je vais devoir m'entretenir au plus vite avec Crowley.

John jeta la boîte à son collègue avant de dénouer les liens de son fils inconscient et de le soulever dans ses bras :

-Qui peut me conduire à l'infirmerie ?

Sam et Castiel se dévouèrent sans hésiter alors que Bobby accompagnait le second chasseur auprès du directeur. Madame Pomfresh fut sidérée par les blessures du Gryffondor :

-Même en jouant au Quidditch, il n'est jamais arrivé dans cet état ici. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Je l'ai exorcisé, répondit le père en déposant son fils sur un lit. Je vous le confie. Je dois… M'entretenir avec le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Le chasseur quitta l'infirmerie sous les yeux ronds de Madame Pomfresh alors que Sam et Castiel s'approchèrent de Dean. Ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement inquiets

-Ton père était-il obligé d'être aussi méchant ?

-Je pense que s'il ne l'avait pas été, il n'aurait pas réussi à chasser le démon qui possédait Dean.

Sans vraiment y penser, le Poufsouffle prit la main de l'aîné des Winchester dans le sienne et son pouce commença à caresser le dos de sa main :

-Poussez-vous un peu voulez-vous, lança Pomfresh en décalant Sam de son passage.

L'infirmière s'activa auprès de son blessé :

-De nombreuses lésions, marques de liens sur les poignets… Poignet droit cassé… Trois côtes cassées. Ca promets, même pour lui qui a en a vu de toutes les couleurs avec le Quidditch.

Madame Pomfresh se mit immédiatement au travail, elle éloigna les deux garçons pour pouvoir faire le nécessaire. Quand ils purent revenir auprès de Dean, ils le découvrirent avec des bandages un peu partout sur le corps et le poignet droit plâtré :

-Il va se réveiller bientôt ?, demanda Sam.

-Je l'ignore. Je suis désolée.

L'infirmière posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune Winchester alors que Castiel reprenait sa position auprès du Gryffondor. Ce dernier s'agita légèrement :

-Shhhht. Tu ne risques plus rien Dean. Tu peux te détendre.

Ce que le jeune homme fit, à la simple entente de la voix du Poufsouffle.

Sam observa la scène et un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres. Si seulement son frère pouvait voir ça, voir à quel point Castiel l'aimait à cet instant… Il aurait enfin la preuve que ses sentiments étaient partagés et peut-être cela lui donnerait-il le courage de lui avouer.

Pour sa part, le fils Singer observait le moindre mouvement du blessé. Il espérait vraiment que Dean allait bientôt se réveiller, lui dire que tout allait bien et que le démon était définitivement parti. Puis Sam leva les yeux vers son ami et ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Castiel…

-Hum ?

-Ta bouche…

-Quoi ?

-Regarde !

Il se leva et chercha un miroir. Lorsqu'il en trouva un, il observa son reflet et fut tétanisé. Des veinules noires parcouraient ses lèvres et s'étendaient sur un quart de ses joues :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Le jeune sorcier posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et sa magie se mit à l'œuvre toute seule. De fins liens de magie blanche lumineuse se créèrent entre le bout de ses doigts et ses lèvres. Castiel retira vivement ses doigts et sa magie s'éteignit :

-Je crois que tu devrais recommencer…Il me semble que les veinules disparaissent quand tu fais ça.

-Tu crois ?

Castiel reporta son attention sur le miroir et approcha une nouvelle fois ses doigts de sa bouche. La magie fit de nouveau effet et il constata que les veinules disparaissaient lentement. Lorsqu'elles eurent totalement disparues, le Poufsouffle tourna la tête vers son ami :

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Aucune idée. Tu devrais vite aller voir ton père ou le mien. Tu dois leur dire ce qu'il vient de se produire. C'est sûrement important.

Le fils Singer glissa un regard sur Dean :

-Je reste avec lui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de rapidement quitter les lieux pour se rendre au bureau du directeur. Au vu de la situation, ils devaient tous être là-bas. Il dû mettre toute sa panique de côté pour se souvenir du mot de passe que son père lui avait donné. La sculpture tourna sur elle-même et commença à monter pour dévoiler un escalier. Le jeune homme monta les marche pour aller plus vite. Il poussa la porte du bureau un peu plus fort que ce qu'il pensait et lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la pièce, toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui :

-Castiel ?

-J'ai besoin de toi papa. C'est urgent.

Bobby glissa un regard à ses collègues avant de rejoindre son fils juste à l'extérieur du bureau :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai…J'avais des marques noires sur les lèvres….Et j'ai…Quand j'ai approché mes doigts, il y a eu un lien de magie blanche et elles ont disparues.

Papa Singer saisit le visage de son fils entre ses mains et observa avec attention sa bouche :

-JOHN !

Le chasseur ne tarda pas à arriver :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Castiel dit avoir eu des marques noires sur les lèvres et que sa magie les a retirés.

Les doigts du père Winchester agrippèrent la mâchoire du jeune homme pour observer son visage :

-Le démon t'as-t-il embrassé ?

Le Poufsouffle rougit et voulu répondre mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche :

-Oui ou non ?

-Oui.

-Donc il t'a marqué. Aucune proie marquée ne peut s'en sortir sans suivre un rituel particulier.

-Alors pourquoi les marques ne sont-elles plus là ?, interrogea le fils Singer.

Bobby regarda son garçon :

-Parce que tu es puissant… Ta mère aussi arrivait à contrer les démons avec sa magie…

-Maman ?

-Votre femme était une chasseuse ?

-Non. Elle était une sorcière puissante, pas au point de ne pas avoir besoin de baguette mais elle était capable de combattre les démons et de les vaincre grâce à la pureté de sa magie.

-Hum…Peu de sorciers disposent d'une telle compétence.

-Et j'espèrerais sincèrement que mon fils ne l'aurait pas.

Le concerné pencha la tête sur le côté. De quoi était-il question exactement ? :

-Je ne comprends pas…. Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas de quoi maman était morte.

-Je ne le sais pas. Je sais simplement que son dernier affrontement avec un démon l'a tellement affaibli qu'elle en est morte.

Castiel était perdu :

-Donc maman pouvait faire ça aussi ?

-Oui.

Le jeune homme était heureux, sa maman était comme lui. Il n'était pas le seul. Son père s'agenouilla devant lui :

-Dis-moi que tu n'as pas vu cette magie blanche pendant que tu étais avec le démon…

L'air tellement nerveux et paniqué que portait le visage de Bobby perturba énormément son fils :

-Non. Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle n'est apparue que lorsque j'ai touché mes lèvres.

-Merci Merlin, soupira l'enseignant en regardant le plafond.

John comprenait Bobby, il ne supporterait pas non plus de perdre un de ses fils à cause d'un démon. D'ailleurs il allait devoir les protéger avec une méthode typiquement de chasseur.


	14. Clarification

**Kathexia-Castiel156 :** Oui, il était temps. ^^ Je pense qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose avec la maman de Castiel… Non ?

 **Solariene :** Je suis heureuse que l'histoire et plaise. J'espère que ça sera encore le cas pour ce chapitre. Dean reste Dean ^^

 **Ptite clad :** Ça me fait plaisir que tu dévoré(e) mon histoire et que tu en sois satisfait(e). Voici un nouveau chapitre à te mettre sous la dent ^^

Bonne lecture.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Clarification :

Castiel était retourné auprès de Dean et il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis sa discussion avec son père. Sa mère avait donc eu elle aussi des pouvoirs semblables. Cela inquiéta un peu Sam mais si son ami ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment, il attendrait qu'il soit prêt. L'ambiance devient beaucoup plus chaleureuse lorsque les victimes du démon se réveillèrent progressivement sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés. Quand à Meg, elle s'en souvenait très bien et était furieuse. Elle se calma immédiatement lorsque Castiel lui expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle souhaita même un bon rétablissement à Dean même si ce dernier était toujours inconscient.

Le Poufsouffle s'endormit, recroquevillé sur sa chaise, alors que Sam s'était vautré sur la sienne. John quant à lui resta éveillé pour veiller sur les trois garçons devant lui. Si le fils Singer avait déjà la capacité de lutter contre l'influence démoniaque à son âge, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait dans quelques années ?

Dean Winchester ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'infirmerie. Il leva la tête de l'oreiller pour observer les alentours. Il sourit en voyant son frère à sa droite :

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Le jeune homme porta son attention sur son père qui était assis au bas du lit en train de lire un… Truc :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Le Gryffondor fouilla sa mémoire :

-Euh… De d'avoir ouvert une boîte… D'avoir discuté avec Crowley et ensuite…Ça devient flou.

Puis il se redressa vivement, faisant fi de la douleur :

-Castiel ! Je me souviens que je visais Castiel !

Le nommé se réveilla en sursaut, tout comme Sam :

-Dean !

Les deux adolescents enlacèrent avec force le Gryffondor qui grimaça de douleur :

-Comment tu te sens ?, demanda son petit-frère.

-J'ai un peu mal de partout mais ça va.

Dean glissa un regard sur Castiel, ce dernier ne semblait pas lui en vouloir :

-Je vais…Vous laissez entre vous.

-Non ! Enfin…Tu peux rester si tu veux.

Le Poufsouffle sourit à son ami :

-Je dois vraiment y aller Dean. Mais je reviendrais ce soir.

Le fils Singer quitta la pièce et se rendit dans la grande salle. Il avait faim. A sa grande surprise, Kol, Gabriel, Balthazar et Meg étaient assis tous ensemble à une table et semblaient…attendre. Ils levèrent les yeux vers Castiel à la seconde où il entra dans la salle. Le jeune homme rejoint ses amis :

-Alors ?, demanda Kol.

Castiel s'installa avec ses amis :

-Il vient de se réveiller. Je l'ai laissé avec son frère et son père.

Il y eut un silence qui fut interrompu par Benny qui s'installa lourdement à la table :

-Je veux tout savoir.

-Dean a été exorcisé par son père. Je crois que les professeurs s'en occupent… Il est toujours à l'infirmerie. Il a de nombreuses blessures, Pomfresh s'en occupe. Il vient juste de se réveiller… Je les ai laissés entre Winchester.

Kol frotta le dos de son ami :

-Pomfresh a-t-elle eu le temps de regarder tes propres blessures ?

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé non plus. Elle avait suffisamment à faire avec Dean.

Une assiette de nourriture glissa devant le fils Singer. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Meg :

-Tu as besoin de manger et de te reposer. Alors tu vas commencer par manger et ensuite, Kol te ramènera dans votre salle commune pour que tu puisses dormir.

La Serpentard n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Castiel était fatigué et maintenant qu'il y pensait, affamé. La discussion qu'il devait avoir avec Dean attendrait encore un peu.

Castiel s'endormit dès que sa tête touche son oreiller. Personne ne le réveilla pour aller en cours le lendemain matin. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait besoin de repos après ce qu'il venait de traverser. Il émergea de lui-même aux alentours de 13h. Akine était roulé en boule contre son ventre et dormait paisiblement. Castiel glissa ses doigts dans le pelage roux de son chat, ce dernier miaula avant de se mettre à ronronner :

-Tu m'as manqué toi.

Le Poufsouffle se leva, alla prendre une bonne douche avant de regarder l'heure. Un pic de stress le traversa en voyant qu'il était si tard. Il attrapa ses livres de cours de la journée et fila comme le vent dans la grande salle. Ses amis lui firent une place à leur table :

-Pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé ce matin ?

-Tu avais besoin de repos.

Meg a levé les yeux vers le jeune homme :

-Nous avons tous été la cible d'un démon, Chuck nous a filé une autorisation pour qu'on est une journée de tranquille.

-Ho.

-Comme tu dis ouais.

Castiel mangea un peu tout en discutant avec ses amis. Une fois le repas fini, il se rendit à l'infirmerie. La famille Winchester était au complet, Marie les avais rejoint :

-Castiel.

La mère de famille se précipita vers le jeune homme et le serra dans ses bras :

-Je suis désolée.

-De quoi ?

Marie posa ses mains sur les joues du fils Singer et regarda les quelques bleus présents sur sa peau fine :

-Mon fils a été possédé et c'est toi qui l'a choisi de ciblé. Je suis désolée qu'il t'ai fait du mal.

-Ce n'était pas lui.

Elle eut un petit sourire avant de revenir auprès des siens avec le Poufsouffle. Sam salua son ami d'un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire :

-Salut Cas'.

-Bonjour Dean. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Beaucoup mieux. Les potions de Pomfresh me font le plus grand bien.

Les yeux verts du Gryffondor se posèrent sur les marques bleutées sur le visage de son ami. Il ne les avais pas vues hier et maintenant, il s'en voulait :

-Je…Je suis désolé pour ça Castiel.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Les deux adolescents ne se lâchaient pas des yeux et c'est comme si le monde autour d'eux avait disparu. John Winchester se racla la gorge pour les ramener à la réalité. Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tout en tournant la tête vers son père :

-Je dois retourner au ministère pour faire un rapport sur les derniers événements. Tu restes dans ce lit jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-A vos ordres chef.

Le père de famille embrassa ses deux garçons puis sa femme avant de quitter les lieux. Ils restèrent ensemble un moment avant que Marie entraîne Sam à l'extérieur. Elle avait bien remarqué que son aîné glissait des regards à Castiel et semblait attendre le bon moment pour lui parler seul à seul.

Dean ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et puis, Castiel semblait profondément intéressé par le livre qu'il avait dans les mains :

-Cas' ?

-Hum ?

Le Poufsouffle n'avait même pas levé les yeux de sa foutue page :

-Cas' ?

Cette fois-ci le jeune homme leva les yeux de son grimoire :

-Je… Je pense que tu as des questions…

Le fils Singer referma son livre et se tourna pour faire face à son ami. Castiel fixait les draps de Dean tandis que l'autre essayait de déterminer les pensées de son ami :

-Je…Est-ce que…Tu m'aime ? Je veux dire…Le démon de luxure m'a pris pour cible mais…

Le Gryffondor avait cessé d'écouter au moment où Castiel avait fini sa question. Comment pouvait-il douter du fait qu'il l'aimait après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux à cause du démon ? Ne savait-il donc pas comment un démon de la luxure fonctionne ? Le Winchester s'étira vers le Poufsouffle qui fixait toujours le lit et qui babillait encore. Ses cotes lui firent mal mais il s'en foutait. Il devait absolument mettre les choses au clair avec Castiel. Ce dernier, qui tentait toujours d'expliquer le fond de sa question en s'embrouillant lui-même releva la tête vers Dean en le voyant bouger. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se tut. Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs lèvres se collèrent. Le temps sembla se fixer alors que Castiel, d'abord extrêmement surpris, clos ses paupières pour mieux profiter de ce contact doux et chaud. Les lèvres de Dean n'étaient pas du tout comme celles de Meg. Elles étaient plus chaudes, plus rêches, moins sucrées mais étrangement, elles plaisaient beaucoup plus à Castiel. Ce dernier avait encore du mal à réaliser que le garçon dont il était amoureux depuis des années l'embrassait.

Lorsque Dean se recula, Castiel se surprit à avoir un mouvement vers l'avant pour prolonger leur contact. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il rougit en se rendant compte que son geste n'était pas passé inaperçu et que Dean en souriait :

-Je…Euh…

Dean hocha simplement la tête avant de reprendre la bouche du Poufsouffle. Ce dernier cessa de respirer quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois et de profiter de l'échange. Un long frisson parcouru le dos du fils Singer lorsque les lèvres de Dean se décollèrent légèrement des siennes pour revenir plus forts contre elles et ce, à plusieurs reprises. Il rougit en constatant que les seuls bruits dans l'infirmerie étaient ceux humides de leurs baisers :

-Dis-moi que tu préfères les miens à ceux de Meg…, chuchota Dean presque désespérément.

Castiel était toujours sur son petit nuage et il se contenta de hocher la tête avec de recommencer à embrasser son partenaire. La Serpentard ne l'avait jamais embrassé avec autant d'amour. Même la tendresse semblait différente. Et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, ce qui n'avait jamais eu lieu avec Meg. Donc oui…Castiel préférait les baisers de Dean. A sa grande surprise, le Poufsouffle aurait pu passer des heures auprès de Dean à simplement s'embrasser. Mais il remarque que Dean souffrait de rester étiré ainsi pour permettre leurs échanges. C'est pourquoi Castiel se recula pour être hors de portée du Gryffondor :

-Cas' ?

-Assis-toi correctement, tu as mal.

Le Winchester du bien admettre que son compagnon avait raison. Il se cala donc plus confortablement dans ses oreillers et tendit la main à Castiel. Ce dernier l'a pris doucement à cause des bandages qui encerclaient son poignet et se laissa tirer vers le lit. Il s'assit dessus et frissonna en sentant la main de Dean remontée le long de son dos pour se poser sur sa nuque et l'obliger à se blottir contre lui :

-Dean ?

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

Le jeune Singer releva la tête vers son « coussin » pour se retrouver face aux iris vertes de celui-ci :

-Je pense qu'il est grand temps que l'on se mette ensemble. Tu ne crois pas ?

Le Poufsouffle pencha la tête sur le côté, signe typique que quelque chose lui échappait. Dean passa une main dans les cheveux de Castiel :

-Nous sommes en cinquième année et je crois avoir des sentiments pour toi depuis l'année dernière. J'ai essayé de lutter contre parce que tu es un garçon et parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Je pensais aussi que tu ne me voyais que comme un ami. J'ai mis encore plus d'efforts à lutter contre mes sentiments lorsque Meg t'a embrassé et que vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble… Sam était aussi choqué que moi. Pour lui, toi et moi étions… Comment a-t-il dit ? Ha oui, « destinés » l'un à l'autre. Sois disant que nous nous regardions avec des yeux en cœur lorsqu'on pensait que personne ne nous regardait.

Il a avalé sa salive :

-J'ai essayé de t'oublier en me concentrant sur Lisa et le Quidditch…Mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment…Alors j'ai décidé de t'obliger à passer du temps avec moi et pas avec… _Elle_ … Et puis le démon est arrivé. J'ai lutté contre lui le plus possible, je voulais contacter mon père pour qu'il m'aide mais il m'en a empêché. Et j'ai paniqué lorsqu'il a compris que tu étais… Ce que tu es pour moi. Encore plus lorsqu'il a dit qu'il prenait les choses en main…Et qu'il l'a fait.

Dean se mit à fixer le plafond :

-Je suis le fils d'un grand chasseur de démon et je me fais posséder par l'un d'eux….

Le Poufsouffle ne dit rien, il avait le sentiment que l'aîné Winchester avait besoin d'extérioriser… Pour une fois :

-J'ai fait beaucoup de mal parce que je n'ai pas été capable de faire ce qu'il fallait avec toi…

Les doigts du blessé passèrent dans les cheveux de son homologue :

-Tout est de ma faute.

Ces derniers mots avaient été murmurés. Castiel se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit, laissant la main de Dean glissée de sa nuque à son poignet gauche :

-Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que le démon a fait.

-Mais si j'avais su te parler, il n'aurait pas eu une emprise aussi forte sur moi.

Le fils Singer se pencha sur Dean et l'embrassa doucement avant de poser son front contre le sien :

-Les autres ne te tiennent pas responsable alors…. Ne le fait pas non plus.

-Mais je…

-Pardonnes-toi.

Le Gryffondor savait au fond de lui que son… Petit-ami avait raison mais il allait avoir besoin de temps. Alors que Castiel nichait sa tête dans le cou de Dean, ce dernier remonta son bras dans le dos du Poufsouffle pour le coller plus près de lui encore. Mais une question traversa son esprit et gâcha quelque peu la tendresse du moment Qu'est-ce que les autres allaient penser de leur relation ?


	15. Etre chou

_**Ellis Ravenwood :**_ Merci de de ton commentaire. Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Oui, clairement, on va pas remercier un démon mais là… On n'en est pas loin. ^^ Voici la suite.

 _ **Solarienne :**_ Merci de ton commentaire. ^^ Je voulais faire une scène où Dean essaye de s'éloigner mais je me suis dit qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis assez longtemps et que ça allait devenir lourd à la fin. Après pour le cas de John… Tu verras ^^

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture. ^^

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Etre chou :

Dean passa ses doigts sur la nuque de Castiel alors qu'il s'était endormi contre lui. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Ils s'étaient finalement avouer leurs sentiments. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait partager ses sentiments et pourtant… Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi aveugle aussi bien l'un que l'autre ?

Le Gryffondor bougea pour se repositionner contre son oreiller et il grimaça de douleur. Il baissa les yeux vers son pectoral gauche. Son père avait marqué sa peau d'une marque qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'agissait d'une protection de chasseur contre la possession démoniaque. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas eu avant ? Sérieusement ? Sa peau était encore douloureuse à cet endroit mais au moins maintenant, il ne risquait pas d'être de nouveau posséder et de faire du mal aux autres. Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur Sam qui les regardait en souriant :

-Alors ? , chuchota-t-il.

-Il ne m'en veut pas.

-Ca je le savais. Moi je veux que tu me parles de ça, dit-il en les désignant tous les deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

-Euh…Je…

-Il a dit oui ?

Dean hocha la tête. Le Serdaigle se mit à sautiller sur place en taisant ses cris de joie en se mordant la lèvre inférieure :

-Enfin, finit-il par souffler.

L'aîné des Winchester fut intensément soulagé que son frère accepte sa relation avec Castiel :

-Tu savais ? Enfin, tu savais pour moi mais pour lui ?

-Dean…Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait entre vous deux. Tu ne peux savoir le nombre de fois où j'ai bien faillit aller vous botter les fesses pour que vous vous embrassiez. Mais maintenant que vous êtes officiellement ensemble, tout le monde va pouvoir se détendre.

-Tu…Tu crois que les autres vont bien le pendre ?

-De ?

-Que nous soyons ensemble.

-Je pense que tout le monde va faire la fête. On attend ça depuis des années.

Dean expira de soulagement et laissa sa tête retombée sur l'oreiller. Si tous ses amis étaient ok avec sa relation avec Castiel, il pouvait être tranquille. Maintenant c'était à lui de jouer pour garder le jeune homme dans ses bras. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre, il allait lui décrocher la lune. Le Gryffondor embrassa les cheveux de son petit-ami et ce dernier bougea contre lui pour se coller davantage à lui. Un flash tira Dean de sa bulle de bonheur. Sam venait de les prendre en photo. Il récupéra le papier photo et le secoua pour le sécher avant de le tendre à son frère :

-Que vous êtes mignon.

L'aîné de la famille ne put pas nier. Il adorait déjà cette photo. Il l'a rangea dans la poche de son pantalon d'uniforme et discuta avec son frangin :

-D'ailleurs, papa a retourné le bureau entier de Crowley et a passé plusieurs heures à l'interroger. Apparement il avait eu cette boîte en faisant un pari avec un inconnu dans un bar. En reconnaissant les runes gravées dessus il a décidé de la cacher au fond de sa réserve et avait complétement oublié son existence jusqu'à ce que tu ne l'ouvres.

-Et ça ne l'a pas plus inquiété que ça ?

-Il a dit qu'il pensait que le démon avait fini par mourir par manque d'énergie et de magie.

-Et bien non.

Castiel bougea contre Dean avant de paresseusement ouvrir un œil puis l'autre. Ce dernier se recula et faillit tomber et voyant Sam :

-Hey, détends-toi. Il sait.

-Ho.

Malgré cela, le Poufsouffle descendit du lit et resta tendu encore quelques instants. Il glissa tout de même, bien que timidement, ses doigts entre ceux de Dean, qui les referma sur les siens :

-J'ai demandé à Pomfresh, tu pourras sortir dans la soirée. Mais pas d'efforts intenses. Donc pas de Quidditch.

-Ha non, je dois jouer. C'est le dernier match de la saison !

-Tu as des côtes cassées, tu ne feras rien du tout.

Le Gryffondor bascula sa tête en arrière en soupirant de désespoir :

-Mais tu pourras mettre au point une stratégie de jeu avec ton équipe.

Dean releva la tête :

-J'ai besoin de Benny.

-Tu iras le voir ce soir. Pour le moment, tu te reposes.

Autant cracher à la lune, Dean se redressa tant bien que mal, attrapa sa baguette et fit apparaître ses livres de Quidditch ainsi que plusieurs parchemins et son nécessaire d'écriture :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je commence à réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie contre les Serdaigles.

-Tu devrais te reposer, dit doucement Castiel.

-Je ne fais aucun exercice en restant assit à lire.

Ce n'était pas faux. Sam et Castiel rapprochèrent leurs chaises et commencèrent à travailler sur un devoir du plus jeune pendant que l'aîné Winchester étudiait toutes les stratégies possibles pour gagner le prochain match de Quidditch.

L'infirmière passa régulièrement pour examiner l'avancement de la guérison du Gryffondor. Mais c'est seulement à 19h49 qu'elle leur annonça qu'il pouvait y aller à condition d'y aller doucement. Les potions avaient accélérer la guérison de ses côtes, mais qu'elles étaient encore fragiles et que donc, il devait y aller doucement pendant les prochaines semaines. Le Gryffondor grimaça dès qu'il se mit debout. En effet, c'était douloureux. Il prit appui sur ses deux amis pour marcher jusqu'à la grande salle. Le repas n'était presque terminé et de nombreux étudiants étaient déjà partis. Bien évidemment, Meg, Balthazar, Gabriel, Kali, Jessica, Benny et Kol étaient toujours là. Ils accueillirent avec grand plaisir le trio :

-Alors ?

-Je peux pas jouer le match.

Benny lui tira l'oreille :

-On s'en fout que tu puisses pas. La santé d'abord. Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va. J'ai juste mal aux côtes.

-Elles étaient fracturées, c'est normal, répondit son frère en acceptant l'assiette que lui tendait sa petit-amie.

Castiel ne mangea pas beaucoup, son estomac était encore noué par les émotions. Il avait eu tellement peur de perdre son ami et maintenant, il était en couple avec… Par Merlin… le groupe se rendit dans le hall principal et allait se séparer pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs :

-Bon, bonne nuit tout le monde et on se voit demain pour manger.

-Ouais.

Dean s'approcha de Castiel et chuchota :

-Je peux ?

Le Poufsouffle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il était question mais il hocha la tête. C'était Dean, il pouvait avoir confiance. Il fut cependant surpris de sentir les lèvres du Gryffondor contre les siennes. Le capitaine de Quidditch se recula assez rapidement, pour ne pas brusquer son petit-ami sans doute :

-Ho putain enfin !, cria Meg.

Les autres eurent approximativement la même réaction :

-Il était temps, finit par dire Benny.

-On avait presque perdu espoir.

Merci Gabriel… :

-Alors, Castiel n'ayant de grand-frère, je vais prendre ce rôle, continua-t-il.

Il s'approcha de Dean et prit un air sérieux :

-Blesse-le une seule fois et je t'éclate la tête.

-En temps que grand-frère numéro deux, j'ajouterai même, que je te tiendrais pendant qu'il te passera à tabac, poursuivit Balthazar.

Le Poufsouffle rougit avant de dire :

-Vous pouvez arrêter ça ?

Personne ne l'écouta :

-Je promets de prendre soin de lui.

Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard avant de serrer chacun une main au Gryffondor :

-Ça marche. On te le laisse. Mais sache qu'on veille au grain.

Par Merlin. Ils étaient insupportables. Kol et Castiel montèrent ensemble à leur dortoir :

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses toi ?

-Castiel, Castiel, Castiel… Je sais que tu es amoureux de lui depuis le début. Je suis content que vous soyez enfin ensemble….J'ai seulement peur qu'il te fasse du mal…Après tout, il a beaucoup changé de copine toutes ces années…

C'était la vérité. Dean était connu pour ça :

-Je pense que c'est différent cette fois.

-Et j'espère que tu as raison.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur dortoir, les autres étaient là. Ils discutèrent longtemps et bien évidemment, Kol lâcha la nouvelle de la mise en couple de Dean et Castiel. Et ce fut l'interrogatoire pour le fils Singer. Il se coucha épuisé d'avoir été harceler de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas répondu, soit parce qu'il en avait reçu trop d'un coup, soit parce que ça ne regardait personne. Akïne vient se blottir contre son maître et se roula en boule contre son cœur :

-Et toi ? Tu l'aimes bien Dean ?, murmura-t-il à son chat.

Pour toute réponse l'animal rabattit ses oreilles sur sa tête :

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, soupira le sorcier.

Il tourna un long moment dans son lit avant d'enfiler sa cape et de quitter le dortoir. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Les événements de la journée tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Sur le fait que sa magie soit assez pure pour repousser des démons sans aucun rituel, sur le fait que sa mère avait eu le même don, qu'il était désormais en couple avec Dean Winchester. Castiel clos ses paupières et soupira. Il quitta la salle commune et se fondit le plus possible dans les ombres nocturnes pour rejoindre sa maison. Les hippogriffes levèrent la tête à son passage et réclamèrent une caresse. Castiel entra dans leurs « enclos » et les câlina un long moment avant de toquer à la porte. Son père ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir :

-Castiel ? Que fais-tu ici ? Le couvre-feu est déjà en place, tu ne devrais pas être dehors.

Bobby tira son fils à l'intérieur et referma la porte :

-Tout va bien ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je repensais à tout ce qu'il s'est passé…

Le père et le fils s'installèrent sur le canapé en face de la cheminée et discutèrent. Ils parlèrent beaucoup de la maman de Castiel. Ce dernier se posait de nombreuses questions sur sa magie et sur ce qu'il allait être capable de faire en grandissant. Parce qu'il était évident qu'il allait devenir de plus en plus puissant au fils du temps. Et cela lui faisait peur. S'il venait à perdre le contrôle… Il frissonna et tenta de chasser ses sombres pensées. Pour le moment, il se maîtrisait bien et n'avait pas de problème. Karen était une sorcière disposant d'une baguette et d'une magie pure, comme celle de son fils. Et elle avait de nombreuses fois aidée des chasseurs à se débarrasser de démons :

-John Winchester te demandera peut-être de l'aider dans quelques années… Ne l'aide pas s'il te plaît. Je sais que c'est contre tes principes et que tu es naturellement prêt à aider ton prochain mais là, je t'en prie, ne l'aide pas s'il te demande de l'aide. Ce n'est pas ça qui a tué ta mère mais… Ca y a contribué. Alors s'il te plaît…Evite d'utiliser ta magie contre les démons.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il serait prudent, surtout que sa propre magie l'effrayait désormais. Le Poufsouffle passa la nuit chez lui et non dans son dortoir. Mais il revient assez tôt pour que personne ne s'en rende compte. Lorsqu'il descendit déjeuner, ses 3 amis Serpentards étaient déjà là. Il s'installa avec eux :

-Tu as l'air tendu Castiel, tout va bien ?

Il hésita une demi-seconde avant de dire :

-Oui, tout va bien.

Castiel fit un petit sourire à ses amis avant de se mettre à manger. Il écouta distraitement les conversations des Serpentards :

-Salut tout le monde, lança Sam en s'installant à leur table avec Jessica. Tout le monde va bien ?

-Yep.

Les discussions allaient bon train jusqu'à ce que les 2 Gryffondors du groupe n'arrivent :

-Salut.

Dean s'installa près de Castiel. Les yeux du groupe se posèrent sur eux, ce qui fit rougir le Poufsouffle :

-Quoi ?, demanda l'aîné Winchester.

Meg eut un sourire pervers :

-Tu n'as rien oublié par hasard ?

Elle coula un regard au fils Singer. Le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers son petit-ami :

-Non, je n'oublie rien.

Il se pencha en avant et posa sa bouche sur celles de _son_ Poufsouffle. Ce dernier rougit encore plus mais profita du contact :

-Bonjour, chuchota Dean.

-Salut.

Ils se sourient

-Par Merlin, comment faîtes-vous pour être aussi choux ?

Voilà une excellente question, peut-être la réponse viendra-t-elle plus tard… La nouvelle que Dean-Playboy-Winchester était en couple avec un garçon avait secoué le château entier. Et ils durent essuyer un certain nombre de remarques. Si Castiel ignorait simplement les remarques, Dean, lui, les faisait ravaler par l'usage de la magie et/ou de ses poings. Chuck l'avait déjà convoqué plusieurs fois à ce propos, mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure. Il n'arrêterait pas tant que les autres le pousseraient à bout. Le Poufsouffle avait bien tenté de résonner son petit-ami, en vain. Dean soutenait qu'il ne fallait pas rester sans rien faire et qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour défendre son petit-ami. Sa réaction, combinée à son ancienne possession par un démon, valurent à Dean une réputation… De « Sorcier à ne pas se mettre à dos ». C'est ainsi que les chuchotements et les réflexions sur sa relation avec Castiel se turent. Il pouvait être avec son petit-ami sans être dérangé ou dévisagé et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Si les débuts avaient été maladroits, leur couple avançait doucement mais surement.

* * *

Alors, ceci est normalement le dernier chapitre de la « fic » à chapitre successifs. Mais je posterai des « bonus » pour raconter la suite de leurs aventures. Parce que j'ai encore des projets pour eux mais qui ne correspondent pas vraiment à la suite directe de la fic.

A la prochaine.

 _HappyUmbrellla_


	16. Trahison

Chapitre 16 : Trahison :

Un étudiant de sixième année descendait les escaliers du parc en courant. Il arriva au vieux saule pleureur près du lac. Ses longues branches tombantes était toujours couvertes de feuille et formait ainsi une petite cachette. Il se glissa entre les feuilles et avança. Dean Winchester était là. Allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux clos, son uniforme d'été sur le corps :

-Tu es en retard Cas'.

-Désolé.

Castiel se coucha sur le ventre sa tête juste au-dessus de celle de Dean. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un doux baiser. Leur mains se sont joins tendrement en une caresse. La langue de Dean vient dessiner le contour de la bouche du Poufsouffle. Ce dernier frissonna avant d'accueillir la langue de Dean contre la sienne. Un ballet humide et chaud s'installa alors et les 2 compagnons se laissèrent gagner par le plaisir de cet échange. Castiel se redressa. Le Gryffondor ouvrit alors les yeux. Le vert rencontrant le bleu de ceux du Poufsouffle :

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi.

Castiel s'assit en tailleur, sortit un livre de soins aux créatures magiques de son sac et commença à le lire :

-Dis-le si ma compagnie t'ennuie.

-Pas du tout Dean, c'est juste que je voudrais terminer ce passage qui se trouve être très intéressant.

Dean grimaça. Il se releva sur les genoux et bondi sur Castiel, l'allongeant sur le sol. Le Gryffondor recouvrit le corps de son partenaire avec le sien :

-Je vais me rendre intéressant alors, murmura-t-il avant de mordiller le cou de Castiel.

Ce dernier gémit et crispa ses doigts sur le livre qui se trouvait encore entre eux. Dean ne perdit pas une seconde et l'envoya promener :

-Héé ! ...Haaan.

Castiel n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son mécontentement puisque Dean fit frotter son bassin contre l'entrejambe devenant dure du Poufsouffle. Le Gryffondor embrassa Castiel et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Il descendit sa bouche sur le cou puis sur le torse jusqu'à atteindre un téton, qu'il prit en bouche malgré le vêtement. Le mordillant et le suçant, faisant gémir et se cambrer Castiel. Ce dernier ne savait plus comment réfléchir ou agir tellement Dean lui donnait du plaisir. Toutes ces sensations, toutes ces émotions étaient nouvelles pour lui et elles lui faisaient peur :

-Dean..., gémit-il.

Mais le Gryffondor ne ressentit pas la détresse de l'étudiant, trop emporté par sa propre excitation. Dean appuya davantage son bassin contre l'érection de Castiel, le faisant gémir plus fort. Le Gryffondor dégagea le pan de la chemise qui le gênait pour reprendre sa douce torture sur le téton de Castiel ainsi mise à nu. Passant sa langue dessus encore et encore pour ensuite le sucer lentement. Le plaisir fut encore plus intense et Castiel se cambra en criant de plaisir avant de réussir à haleter :

-Arrête...Arrête...S'il te plaît.

Dean se redressa brusquement. Il fut encore plus allumé par ce qu'il voyait et prit un air pervers :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cas' ?

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux en rougissant davantage. Dean le bouffait des yeux Castiel, les joues rouges, la bouche entrouverte, sa chemise à moitié ouverte découvrant une partie de son torse pâle, dévoilant clairement un téton dur et rougit par les tortures qu'il avait subi de la bouche de Dean, une érection douloureuse coincée dans le pantalon entre ces jambes écartées entre lesquelles Dean se trouvait pour contempler la scène. Le Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Castiel était l'image même de la luxure à cet instant, un dangereux appel au viol :

-Je...Désolé Dean.

-Hey Cas', la voix était douce, Il n'y a aucun problème. Si tu as besoin de temps, j'attendrai.

Castiel hocha lentement la tête. Dean posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du Poufsouffle avant de se relever :

-Rhabilles-toi avant que je ne sois plus maître de moi-même Cas'. Tu es bien trop tentant comme ça.

Dean se rallongea dans l'herbe malgré son érection plus que douloureuse. Castiel se redressa difficilement à cause du même problème. Il referma sa chemise et récupéra son livre dans l'espoir de diminuer sa peur et son excitation. Pour penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'il venait, encore une fois, de décevoir Dean en se refusant à lui, encore une fois. C'était déjà la 4ème fois. Dean allait finir par en avoir assez et il le laisserait. Si ses peurs ne disparaissaient pas, il se forcerait :

-De quoi tu as peur Cas' ?

-Je...J'ai peur que...Que tu sois déçu. Par mon...corps. Par ma totale inexpérience. Que tu ne sois pas satisfait, que tu n'es pas de plaisir, que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Que tu partes...

Le Poufsouffle se crispa. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule. Dean posa ses mains sur celle de Castiel :

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te retirer toutes ces idées de la tête. Avec toi, je ne peux que prendre du plaisir et t'en donner. Je ne peux qu'aimer ton corps puisque je te caresse tout le temps. Je ne cesserai jamais d'avoir envie de toi Castiel parce que je t'aime. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne te laisserai jamais.

Castiel déglutit avant de se pencher en avant pour effleurer les lèvres de son Gryffondor. Ce dernier sourit avant de se saisir des hanches de son partenaire pour le coller à lui pour un vrai baiser. Ils se séparèrent avec beaucoup de difficultés lorsque les cloches du château leur indiquèrent qu'il était 12h et qu'il fallait rentrer pour dîner :

-J'ai pas envie d'y aller.

-Et pourtant, il faut.

Arrivés dans la grande salle, ils s'installèrent au fond, dos au mur pour être tranquille. Gabriel et Kali se joinrent à eux peu après, ils discutèrent un peu avant que Sam Winchester rejoint leur petit groupe et s'assit près de Kali :

-Tu te souviens qu'on va ensemble à la bibliothèque après Castiel ?

-Je n'ai pas oublié.

Ils discutèrent tous les 5 tout en mangeant. Une fois le repas finit, Dean fila à son entraînement de Quidditch. Gabriel et Kali allèrent en cours, et Sam et Castiel allèrent à la bibliothèque. Le Poufsouffle aida le jeune Winchester à faire ses devoirs. A 14h45, Castiel abandonna son ami pour aller en cours de potion. Sa classe de Poufsouffle/Gryffondor était en partie déjà présente. Kol lui fit signe de la main. Il lui avait gardé une place :

-Tu te sens de bosser avec moi ?

-Avec plaisir.

Castiel posa son sac à côté de sa payasse, il prit son livre de potion et le posa sur la table :

-J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui.

-Ouais.

Le professeur de potions Malakaï DeMort leur fit faire une potion de chance-liquide. Castiel retient un petit rire lorsque la potion de Kol lui explosa à la figure recouvrant son visage d'un liquide noir et visqueux :

-C'est pas drôle Cas'.

-Pardon, répondit-il sans y croire.

Castiel se permit un regard en coin vers Dean. Ce dernier riait franchement avec ses amis de la mésaventure de Kol. Il est vrai qu'entre Kol et Dean ce n'était pas toujours rose, ils leur arrivaient souvent de se disputer. Et pour des broutilles certaines fois. Tout le monde échoua à préparer la potion. Ils se rendirent ensuite en cours de botanique, Dean vient nouer ses doigts à ceux de son petit-ami le temps du trajet. Si l'annonce de leur relation avait choqué tout Poudlard, leurs amis eux étaient des plus soulagés, il était plus que temps pour ces deux-là d'être ensemble… Et heureux. Castiel nageait dans le bonheur, il était certain que Dean l'attendrait.

Il était 19h quand Castiel sortit de la bibliothèque et prit le chemin de la salle commune des Poufsouffles en passant par une des cours intérieures. Il se figea net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Dean Winchester plaqué contre un mur, une jeune femme se frottant contre lui, leurs bouches collées. Castiel était tétanisé, il ne bougeait plus. Son livre lui glissa des mains, brisant le silence et révélant sa présence. Dean et la fille se tournèrent vers lui. La panique se lu sur le visage du Gryffondor. Castiel bafouilla :

-Pardon...Je...je vous laisse.

-Castiel ! Attends !

Le Poufsouffle ramassa son livre et fila en courant. Il se réfugia dans le dortoir des Poufsouffles. Il se jeta sur son lit et fondit en larmes. Akïne, son chat, se frotta contre lui avant de se rouler en boule contre son flan comme à chaque fois qu'il consolait Castiel. Entre 2 sanglots, il entendit :

-Castiel ?

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux emplis de larmes vers la voix. Il s'agissait de Kol. Le blond s'assit près de son ami et sans un mot, il l'attira à lui pour le réconforter. Castiel se laissa faire et pleura contre l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier lui caressa le dos en douceur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les sentiments qui sont censés rendre heureux sont-ils aussi douloureux ? Dean n'était qu'un traître finalement. Un menteur. Il ne voulait pas l'attendre. Il ne l'aimait pas.

Castiel finit par se calmer, mais resta au chaud dans les bras de son ami Poufsouffle :

-Ça va mieux ?

Le chuchotement réconforta un peu plus le jeune homme et il hocha un petit peu la tête de haut en bas :

-Je sais ce qui va te remonter le moral.

Kol se dégagea de Castiel, se leva et fouilla dans sa valise. Il en sortit une boîte. Le batteur se rassit sur le lit, et ouvrit la boîte. Elle était grande à l'intérieur mais petite à l'extérieur, c'est cool la magie. Elle était divisée en une dizaine de compartiments. Castiel regarda avec gourmandise toutes les confiseries que refermait la boîte alors qu'il avait pris son chat sur ses genoux et qu'il le caressait doucement :

-Goûtes-moi ça.

Le batteur tira sur un fil mauve :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est un fil à la cerise.

Castiel saisit l'extrémité de la confiserie entre ses doigts et la glissa dans sa bouche. C'était sucré, à la cerise et terriblement bon ! Castiel mordit les doigts de Kol en voulant terminer le fil :

-Doucement, rigola le fils de confiseur.

-Désolé.

-Alors, ça à la cerise, à la fraise, coca. Des Marshmallows. Des fraises et des bananes en guimauve. Rats, tortues, mygales gélifiés. Des tranches d'oranges et de citrons entourées de chocolat, des oursons en guimauve enrobés de chocolat. Et tout un tas de sucettes. Plusieurs modèles, plusieurs goûts. Les classiques sucres d'orges. Et je vais recevoir une petite nouveauté demain. Tu seras le premier à qui je la ferai goûter.

Singer sourit un peu :

-Tu veux en parler Cas' ?

Il fit « non » de la tête :

-D'accord. Si t'as besoin, je suis là pour toi.

-Merci.

Les 2 Poufsouffles se sourirent puis Kol prit une mygale en gélatine, elle bougeait les pattes. Akïne voulut donner un coup de patte à la bestiole mais le batteur recula la mygale :

-Ouvre la bouche.

Castiel grimaça :

-Je n'aime pas trop quand ça bouge...

Le batteur appuya sur le dos de la mygale et elle cessa tous mouvements :

-Cela te convient-il ?

-Oui.

Le fils Singer prit la petite bête sucrée entre ses doigts et la fourra dans sa bouche. Ça piquait un peu :

-Alors ?

-Légèrement piquant, mais c'est très bon.

-J'en étais sûr.

Kol prit plaisir à voir la tête de Castiel changer en fonction de ce qu'il goûtait. Vers 21h Kol referma la boîte :

-Je vais ranger ça, sinon ils vont tout me bouffer.

Oui, connaissant les autres, ils allaient tout manger :

-Merci de m'avoir consolé Kol.

-De rien. C'est fait pour ça les amis.

Le batteur sourit en fourrant la boîte au fond de sa valise. Puis il s'assit sur son lit :

-Et dire que demain, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch...je vais mourir.

-Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

-Si tu le dis Cas', je te fais confiance.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur les 3 autres garçons de Poufsouffle de 6ème année :

-Salut les mecs.

-Salut.

Les garçons discutèrent ensemble de tout et n'importe quoi avant d'aller se coucher. Castiel attendit un peu avant de se relever silencieusement. Il ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins pour s'isoler. Le Poufsouffle replia ses genoux contre son torse et pleura encore. Son cœur lui faisait incroyablement mal. Il se sentait trahi par celui qu'il aimait. Il pleura sans cesse toute la nuit. Inondant son visage de larmes, lui laissant les yeux rougies et gonflés. Akïne s'était roulé en boule contre lui dans l'espoir de le réconforter, en vain. Au petit matin, il n'avait pas bougé de sa positon assise. Kol « toqua » au rideau :

-Castiel ? Tu veux descendre manger un bout ?

-Non. Merci.

-Tu veux que je te remonte un truc à manger ?

-Non plus merci.

-D'accord. Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin ?

-Oui.

Le fils Singer renifla un bon coup quand tout le monde fut partit. Il se leva et passa son uniforme. Nouant, comme d'habitude, très mal sa cravate. C'est à pas prudents qu'il descendit dans la salle commune. C'était le seul endroit où Dean ne viendrait pas. Le seul endroit où il était en sécurité pour ainsi dire. Malgré cela, il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à Dean en cours. Il serait obligé de le voir et peut-être même de lui parler. Merlin...

A 7h49, Castiel monta en salle de divination. Il s'installa à une des tables en haut et au fond. Il serait tranquille au moins. Ça, c'était sans compter sur Kol qui monta le rejoindre dès qu'il le vit :

-Mon cher Castiel, j'espère que tu as envie de sucre parce que tu dois absolument me goûter ça.

Le batteur sortit de la poche de son pantalon un mini-biberon. Il le secoua avant d'ouvrir le bouchon pour libérer la tétine :

-Ouvre ta bouche Cas'.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et le fils du confiseur lui fourra la tétine dans la bouche. Le goût était celui de la fraise. Castiel se mit à sucer la tétine avec appétit. Le goût de fraise se répandit dans sa bouche, il ferma les yeux de plaisir et joint sa langue à la succion. Il aimait vraiment la fraise. Kol retira lentement le bonbon. Un filet de salive reliait la tétine aux lèvres bien trop sexy de Castiel. Elles étaient devenues rouges, brillantes et humides à cause du sucre. Le jeune Singer était à cet instant une image de pure luxure, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Le batteur rougit avant de retirer définitivement le biberon de la portée de Castiel :

-Alors ?

-C'est très bon. Vraiment délicieux.

Un bruit de livre qu'on jette bruyamment sur une table brisa l'instant. Dean Winchester était dans la place et furieux, au vu du regard qu'il lança aux 2 Poufsouffles. Kol haussa les épaules avant de remettre le biberon entre les lèvres humides et tentantes de Castiel :

-Je te le laisse alors.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il posa ses doigts sur le biberon et se remit à sucer et lécher la tétine avec appétit. Bien évidemment, tout ça se passait dans sa bouche et donc invisiblement au reste du monde. Sauf à Dean qui devinait les mouvements de cette langue et il fut contraint de cesser de le regarder en sentant une érection se former dans son pantalon. Le batteur assit en face de Castiel observa un moment manger cette nouvelle sucette. Le Poufsouffle était bien trop innocent pour son propre bien, il faisait des trucs vachement sexuels sans même sans rendre compte.

Le fils Singer essayait de se concentrer sur le sucre qui s'écoulait dans sa bouche plutôt que sur la présence de Dean assit à 2 rangée d'eux. Le Gryffondor ne cessa de leur lancer des regards durant tout le cours :

-Vous vous êtes disputés avec Dean ?

-On va dire ça comme ça.

-C'est pour ça que tu pleurais hier ?

-… Oui.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non. Mais merci.

Ruby Fox débuta son cours sur les runes anciennes et le Poufsouffle s'efforça de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait plutôt que sur Dean et Benny qui discutaient à voix basses. Et Castiel enrageait de ne pas les entendre. Quand le cour fut terminé, le fils Singer fila comme le vent. C'était sa façon de fuir et ça, ni Kol, ni Dean ne l'avait loupé. Le batteur courut pour rattraper son ami :

-Tu es pressé d'avoir duel ou quoi ?

-Pas franchement.

-Ben alors ?

-Laisse tomber d'accord ?

Le ton de Castiel était calme mais ferme :

-D'accord.

Kol poussa la porte de la salle de duel et entra. Le professeur Crowley était déjà là. La classe finit par arriver en entier :

-Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je vous rappelle les consignes, pas de sorts impardonnables. On ne blesse pas gravement son adversaire et on ne le tue pas non plus. On va faire 2 duels en même temps. Allez, c'est partit.

Les autres élèves qui ne combattaient pas pour le moment, se répartissait dans la salle discutait entre eux. Castiel pensait réellement pouvoir s'en tirer sans confronter Dean mais non, c'est comme si Crowley avait décidé de les emmerder :

-Singer ! Winchester ! Duel !

Castiel soupira :

-Oh non.

-Si. Et puis c'est magnifique de te regarder combattre puisque tu es le seul sorcier du château à ne pas avoir de baguette, lança Franck.

Il se leva et de se dirigea vers la zone de duel. Dean lui attrapa le bras :

-Faut qu'on parle.

-J'ai rien à te dire.

Le ton était froid. Le Poufsouffle se dégagea de la prise du Gryffondor et se mit en face de lui à 7 mètres :

-C'est parti !

Dean hésita avant d'ouvrit les hostilités. Il lança des sorts en chaîne sur le bouclier « Protégo » que Castiel formait avec ses bras croisés devant lui. Il encaissait sans aucun souci. Crowley demanda :

-Tu ne ripostes pas Castiel ?

-Si je le fais, je risque de le blesser.

Le ton froid de Castiel brisa quelque chose dans le cœur de Dean :

-Dean n'est pas si nul que ça. Vas-y. Je veux voir si tu as bossé tes sorts.

Castiel illumina ses mains en rouge et envoya sorts sur sorts. Il était furieux et toute sa colère se ressentait dans sa magie. Il brisa le « Protégo » de Dean avec un Stupéfix et l'envoya s'écraser au mur qui se trouvait à 13 mètres derrière lui avec un Rictusampra. Le professeur se précipita vers Dean. Et Kol se précipita vers son ami. Il le saisit par l'épaule droite :

-Castiel ? T'es avec moi ?

Il respirait vite, son bras gauche toujours tendu devant lui. C'est avec lui qu'il avait projeté le traître à son cœur contre le mur. Il entendait à peine Kol tant son sang battait dans ces tempes. Le batteur le secoua :

-Castiel !

Le Poufsouffle reprit pieds brutalement. Il regarda son ami, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il récupéra ses affaires et claqua la porte en plein milieu du cours. Il courut pour rejoindre le dortoir de Poufsouffle. Il jeta ses affaires sur son lit avant de courir jusque chez lui. Le fils Singer se réfugia dans l'enclos des hippogriffes. Les deux créatures l'accueillirent au creux de leurs ailes pour lui apporter de la tendresse et du réconfort. Il resta caché là jusqu'à entendre :

-Castiel ?

Ça, c'était son père. Le fils Singer écarta délicatement les plumes des ailes qui le cachaient :

-Papa…

Bobby se retourna et se précipita vers son garçon qui sortait de sa cachette :

-J'étais inquiet. Crowley est venu me voir en catastrophe pour me dire que tu avais perdu le contrôle et que tu avais blessé Dean.

Le cœur de Castiel se serra malgré lui. Il avait fait du mal à Dean….Physiquement :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que ta colère te submerge à ce point bonhomme ?

-… Du mal.

-Il t'a frappé ?

-Non ! Dean ne lèverait jamais la main sur moi.

-Alors qu'a-t-il fait ?

Castiel déglutit :

-Il a … Je l'ai vu avec une fille…. Elle l'embrassait.

-Et tu es sur qu'il était d'accord avec ça ?

C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vu Dean apprécié le contact :

-Je ne sais pas…

Bobby prit la main de son fils et commença à le ramener au château :

-Je vais m'occuper de Chuck quant à toi jeune homme, tu vas aller à l'infirmerie et tu vas aller voir Dean. Vous allez vous expliquer et ensuite tu décideras si tu le gardes ou si tu le laisses.

Le Poufsouffle déglutit, il n'était pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée de parler à l'aîné Winchester maintenant. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le choix, son père le traîna de force jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il le poussa dans la pièce avant de refermer les portes derrière lui. Le jeune homme resta immobile un instant avant d'entendre les voix de Sam et Dean :

-Vas-tu resté tranquille ?

-Non. Castiel est quelque part dans ce château et je dois lui parler. Je dois lui dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais d'abord…

-Je **dois** le trouver Sam !

Le fils Singer s'approcha tout doucement pour trouver Sam tenté de garder son frère sur son lit. Ils se fièrent tous les deux en voyant le Poufsouffle :

-Cas' !

Le Gryffondor voulut une fois de plus se lever, mais cette fois-ci, ce fût Castiel qui le cloua au lit en levant simplement la main vers lui

Qu'est-ce que tu fais Castiel ?

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit de Dean et cessa son « écrasement » magique :

-Je m'assure qu'il reste au lit.

Le fils Singer détailla le Gryffondor, il avait un bandage encerclant sa tête et son bras droit avait été ramené contre son torse grâce à une atèle noué autour de son cou :

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé Dean. Je ne voulais pas…

Sam s'éloigna pour leur laissé un peu d'intimité. L'aîné Winchester voulu caresser la joue de son petit-ami mais ce denier attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne touche sa peau :

-Cas'…

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça Dean ? Je...Je croyais que tu m'aimais, mais je me suis trompé.

Il détourna la tête pour partir quand sa main fut encerclée par une autre :

-Tu ne t'es pas trompé Castiel.

-Tu as pourtant embrassé cette fille.

-C'est elle qui m'a embrassé ! Moi, je ne voulais pas. J'allais la repousser quand tu es arrivé. Je te le jure.

Le Gryffondor se redressa sur son oreiller pour se camper dessus, il tira Castiel à lui de son bras valide. Avant de le passer dans le dos de son Cas' :

-Je te jure que je ne voulais pas d'elle. Je suis désolé Castiel. Désolé que tu es vu ça alors que ça ne représente rien pour moi. Je t'aime et que rien ne fera changer mes sentiments...Cas'...Je t'en prie...Je ne veux pas te perdre...

Le Poufsouffle se recula :

-Je suis désolé Dean.

Le choc frappa Dean et il sentit son cœur volé en éclats :

-Non Cas'...Ne me laisse pas...

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté :

-Ne laisse pas cette fille tout gâcher entre nous. Je te l'ai dit, je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'embrasse...Me quitte pas Cas'...

Le Poufsouffle posa 2 doigts sur la bouche de Dean :

-Je ne quitte pas Dean. Mais...Il va falloir que tu restaures ma confiance.

-Tout ce que tu veux Cas'.

Le Gryffondor osa s'avancer et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel. Dean se rallongea dans son lit :

-Tu...Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

-D'accord.

Castiel se rassit et Sam revient :

-C'est bon ? C'est arrangé ?

Le couple échangea un regard :

-Oui, répondit Castiel.

Le trio resta ensemble et finit par s'endormir ensemble.

 **Centré Dean :**

Dean s'éveilla le premier. Il regarda immédiatement sur sa gauche. Il y vit avec bonheur Castiel. Il était resté. Ses doigts effleurèrent la joue de son copain en une douce caresse avant de monter caresser ses cheveux :

-Que c'est mignon, murmura Sam.

Dean fusilla son frère du regard :

-Tiens.

Le cadet Winchester secoua un papier et le tendit à son frère. Une photo magique :

-Tu viens de nous prendre en photo ?

-Oui. Tu pourras la mettre dans ta chambre.

-Ca fait déjà deux fois Sam. Arrête !

-Tu veux qu'on parle de toi et ta manie de le prendre en photo dès qu'il ne regarde pas, ou ça va aller ?

-Je te déteste.

-C'est cela oui. Il t'a pas quitté alors ?

-Non.

Dean regarda la photo un instant, détaillant les gestes du Dean de la photo avant de la ranger dans la poche de son jean sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie lorsqu'il avait cru perdre Castiel. Et il remerciait Merlin de lui laisser une seconde chance avec Castiel. A partir de maintenant, il allait prendre soin de son ange comme jamais.

 **Centré Castiel :**

Castiel ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa :

-Salut Cas'.

-Salut.

Sam se pencha pour voir la porte de l'infirmerie qu'il avait entendu grincer :

-Ton père et Pomfresh arrivent.

Castiel se retira de bras de Dean pour se mettre debout près de lui. Bobby se présenta devant eux :

-Je vois que tout s'est arrangé.

-Ouep.

-Je préfère ça. J'aime pas quand vous vous engueulez.

Dean sourit :

-J'ai merdé, je l'ai bien mérité cette crise de colère.

Bobby connaissait Dean et savait qu'il n'avait pas fait de mal intentionnellement à son fils :

-Soyez gentils l'un avec l'autre un peu… Je suis content qu'il t'ai pas tué le petit sauvageon.

-Hé !, s'indigna faussement Castiel.

Le père se mit à rire :

-Au faite Castiel, j'ai discuté avec Chuck. Il ne dira rien pour cette fois mais il ne veut pas que ça se reproduise.

-D'accord.

Pomfresh examina Dean avant de lui enlever son bandage à la tête :

-Aller, filez. Gardez votre bras ainsi pendant deux petites semaines et tout ira bien.

-Noté.

Le petit groupe quitta l'infirmerie et ils partirent manger. Le trio s'installa dans un coin isolé pour discuter tranquillement. Voilà longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés juste tous les trois et cela leur avait manqué.


	17. Passer le flambeau

Chapitre 17 : Passer le flambeau :

Dean était tendu depuis plusieurs semaines, Castiel l'avait bien vu. La grande question était, pourquoi ? Le Poufsouffle fit très surpris de trouver Dean la tête sur la table à laquelle ils s'installaient habituellement à la bibliothèque. Il passa ses doigts le long du dos de son compagnon :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean ?, demanda-t-il avec de la peine dans sa voix.

Le Gryffondor releva la tête vers son petit-ami :

-Je dois désigner un nouveau capitaine pour l'année prochaine.

Le fils Singer pencha la tête sur le côté :

-Mais tu as encore un an ici alors pourquoi changer ?

-Parce que l'année prochaine sera l'année de sa formation. Je le choisis maintenant comme ça je le forme sur l'année prochaine pour qu'il soit prêt lorsque je serais partis.

-Ho, je vois… Et tu as une idée de qui choisir ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr.

-Quand dois-tu donner un nom ?

-Ce soir, après le match de final.

-Tu ne devrais pas être en train de coatcher ton équipe en ce moment ?

Dean soupira avant de reposer sa tête sur la table :

-J'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu des joueurs. Ils sont tous bons, et me brossent tous dans le sens du poil pour être nominé….

Castiel s'assit à côté du capitaine en détresse et posa sa tête sur son épaule :

-Tu utilises souvent ton instinct au Quidditch, qu'est-ce que ton instinct te dit là ?

Le Winchester tourna la tête vers le fils Singer :

-De te faire l'amour dans la bibliothèque. Voilà ce que mon instinct me dit de faire là maintenant tout de suite.

Castiel piqua un fard monumental :

-Au sujet du Quidditch !

Rire fit le plus grand bien à Dean :

-Je pense que je vais d'abord jouer le match et je prendrais ma décision avec de l'adrénaline dans les veines.

-Du moment que tu ne regrettes rien.

Le couple resta un moment blottit l'un contre l'autre avant que Dean ne parte se préparer pour le match qui aurait lieux dans 2 heures. Il devait revoir la stratégie à adopter et s'équiper :

-Tu viendras ?

-Je viens à chacun de tes matchs Dean.

Le Gryffondor embrassa son petit-ami avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Castiel fit de même une heure plus tard. Ses amis de Poufsouffle lui avaient gardés une place :

-Ca va être un grand match, lança Kol.

-Certainement.

Le présentateur annonça dans son micro :

-Bienvenus à tous pour ce match opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Les joueurs se mettent en place.

Castiel porta son regard sur le capitaine des Gryffondors. Il était concentré. Jim Murphy s'avança sur le terrain :

-Comme toujours, je veux un match fairplay !

Il lança les cognards puis le vif d'or et enfin le Souaf :

-Que le match commence.

Et c'était partit. Castiel observait donc avec attention ce qu'il se passait dans les airs. Les poursuiveurs se cognaient assez violemment pour récupérer le Souaf, la seule balle non magique du jeu. Pomfresh allait encore avoir pas mal de travail à la fin du match. Ce fut un grand match de fin de saison, le score fut très serré jusqu'à ce que Dean n'attrape le Vif d'or. Toute l'équipe des rouge et or se regroupa sur le terrain sous les acclamations de la foule. Murphy rejoint les joueurs avec un micro et il remit la coupe à Dean :

-C'est la quatrième fois que Gryffondor remporte la coupe de Quidditch. Comment cela est-il possible ?

-C'est possible parce que l'équipe est géniale. Elle s'entraide, elle s'entraine beaucoup et elle sait que chacun de ses membres a une particularité qu'elle exploite….

Benny sauta sur Dean :

-On a surtout un super capitaine qui nous préparent des stratégies de malades !

L'aîné Winchester fut soulevé du sol, porté par ses équipiers et ils firent le tour du terrain ainsi. Puis une fête prit place avec les joueurs et les supporters. Castiel sursauta en voyant un verre et une main apparaître devant lui. Kol lui tendait un verre tout en regardant les 2 équipes se félicitées de leurs prouesses d'aujourd'hui :

-Tu vas pas le rejoindre ?

-C'est pas parce qu'on est en couple qu'on doit tout le temps être collé l'un à l'autre.

-Tu dois sans doute être le mec parfait.

-Je suis certain que je dois avoir tout un tas de défauts.

-J'en doute.

Castiel déglutit et regarda Kol :

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr.

Le fils Singer rougit avant de se racler la gorge et d'aller s'asseoir un peu à l'écart :

-Tu as déjà...euh...

-Et ce que j'ai déjà couché ?

Le Poufsouffle hocha la tête en rougissant encore plus :

-Ouais. Avec mon ex. Pourquoi ?

-Ben...Avec Dean...On a essayé mais...j'ai toujours euh...

-Bloqué ?

-Oui.

-Tu as la trouille ?

-Oui. J'ai trop peur qu'il aime pas ce qu'il verra. Qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. Qu'il ai pas de ….

-De plaisir ?

-Oui. Et s'il s'en va après ? S'il est déçu ?

-Tu es as parlé avec lui ?

-Il a dit que je me faisais des idées, il a démenti tout ce que je pensais.

-Où est le problème alors ?

Castiel haussa les épaules, incertain. Il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prêt :

-Tu te stresse trop Castiel. Moi aussi la première fois je me posais pleins de questions, et un jour qu'on essayait et ben j'ai arrêté de me poser des questions, je me sentais prêt et du coup, on l'a fait.

-Mais comment on le sait qu'on est prêt ?

-Le jour où tu arrêtes de te poser des questions là-dessus, c'est que tu es prêt. C'est que tu connais suffisamment la personne pour savoir qu'elle ne te jettera pas pour ce que tu es. Faut que tu te détendes.

-Facile à dire.

-Dis-toi que Dean ne compte pas te quitter.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Sérieusement ? Vous vous êtes tourné autour pendant des années, vous êtes toujours là l'un pour l'autre, vous êtes fidèles l'un à l'autre. Vous êtes le couple le plus solide de ce château.

-Tu penses ?

-Oh que oui. De un, il a officialisé avec toi, ce qui, connaissant Dean, signifie qu'il croit en votre couple. Et de deux, ça va faire quoi ? Presque un an que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Dans 3 mois.

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Ne te stresse pas et prend le temps de te sentir bien avec lui.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire :

-Merci Kol.

-Je t'en prie. Sinon, tu fais quoi pendant les vacances ?

-La première semaine, je la passe chez les Winchester. Papa à une formation en Irlande. Et la deuxième, je la passe chez moi pour qu'il me raconte tout ce qu'il a appris et pour finir de choisir mes écoles pour la suite de mes études.

Kol sourit :

-Rappelles-moi ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

-Je vais passer mes BUSES 2 en fin de 7ème année et je vais me présenter à l'école de médecine animale. Si je suis pris et que tout va bien, je serais vétérinaire magique en 4 ans.

-Beau projet. J'espère que tu y arriveras.

-Moi aussi. Et toi ? Tu veux toujours reprendre l'entreprise familiale ?

-Oh que oui. J'attends avec impatience d'avoir mes BUSES comme ça je peux faire mon école de management et je pourrais ensuite travailler avec mon père pour prendre sa suite.

-Tu vas inventer des trucs étranges…

-Pas plus que d'habitude.

-C'est bien ce que je dis.

Les deux Poufsouffles se mirent à rire. Puis Dean monta sur une table :

-Excusez-moi ! J'ai une annonce à faire.

La foule se tut et tourna son attention sur le capitaine de Gryffondor :

-Déjà, merci à tous d'être restés célébrer notre victoire. Ensuite, vous savez tous que l'année prochaine est ma dernière année à Poudlard et que je dois sélectionner maintenant mon successeur au poste de capitaine pour le former lors de cette dernière année.

L'aîné Winchester leva les yeux vers Castiel et ce dernier hocha la tête :

-Pour prendre ma place en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, j'ai choisi… Ben Braden.

Le jeune homme de troisième année se figea net sous la surprise avant que ses équipiers ne le poussent vers Dean :

-Je…Euh…

L'aîné Winchester avait toujours apprécié Ben. Il était le petit-frère de Lisa, l'histoire amoureuse la plus longue de Dean, après celle qu'il avait actuellement avec Castiel. Dean avait pris Ben sous son aile et lui avait appris de nombreuses techniques de Quidditch :

-Tu as beaucoup de talents et à force d'entraînement, tu en auras encore plus. Et je pense que tu as suffisamment la tête sur les épaules pour diriger correctement cette équipe.

Le jeune homme ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte avant de finalement réussir à dire :

-Je… Woha. Merci.

Dean lui sourit :

-Tu le mérites.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivit et la fête reprit son cours. La capitaine des Gryffondors rejoint son petit-ami et embrassa sa bouche :

-Tu crois que j'ai fait le bon choix ?

-Ben fera un excellent capitaine. Il est déjà doué, alors avec tes conseils de l'année prochaine, il deviendra encore meilleur.

Le couple se sourit et passa le reste de la soirée ensemble avant de se séparer pour aller dormir.


	18. Première fois pour tout

Chapitre 18 : Première fois pour tout :

Castiel enlaça son père avant de se reculer pour monter dans le Poudlard Express :

-Tu en prends soin Dean !

-Promis Bobby.

-Je compte sur toi pour les surveiller Sam.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Le fils regarda une dernière fois son père :

-Tu me raconteras comment c'était l'Irlande ?

-Tu sais très bien que je te prêterais mon carnet de notes avec tous les croquis que ma plume aura faits.

-Merci !

Le trio s'installa dans le wagon où les attendaient Benny et Jessica :

-Alors ? Quel est le programme de vos vacances ?

-Préparer les examens de la rentrée.

Dean roula des yeux à la réponse de Castiel :

-Non, on va se détendre toute la semaine.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais. Tu vas faire une pause. Tu travailles déjà toute la semaine, quasiment toute l'année alors tu vas te prendre une semaine de repos. Et non, ce n'est pas négociable.

Le Gryffondor passa son bras autour des épaules de Castiel et ce dernier noua ses doigts à ceux sur son épaule avant de se caler plus confortablement contre son petit-ami. L'aîné Winchester se mit à discuter Quidditch avec Benny et Jessica tandis que Sam et Castiel discutaient d'enchantements.

Mary Winchester attendait ses enfants sur le quai de la voie 9¾. Ses deux fils se précipitèrent dans ses bras alors que le Poufsouffle restait un peu en arrière pour ne pas gâcher les retrouvailles familiales. La mère de famille lui fit signe d'approcher et il eut droit, lui-aussi, à un câlin :

-Quelle joie de te voir Castiel. Le voyage s'est bien passé les garçons ?

-Très bien oui.

Le quatuor chargea les valises dans la voiture volante de la sorcière avant de s'installer à l'intérieur :

-Vous êtes attachés ?

-Yep.

Marie quitta le parking de la gare pour rejoindre la route. Ils roulèrent une bonne demi-heure avant de s'engager sur le chemin de terre encadré par des bois menant à la maison des Winchesters. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Castiel était venu :

-Allez poser vos affaires dans vos chambres et rejoignez-moi dans la cuisine, j'ai fait de la tarte.

La mère de famille n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois, Dean attrapa sa valise, celle de son frère et celle de Castiel pour monter tel un éclair de feu à l'étage. Oui, Dean Winchester adorait les tartes.

Le fils Singer observa la chambre de son petit-ami, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait. Le lit était toujours sur la partie surélevée de la chambre. Oui, il y a une sorte de double niveau. Le bureau et la vitrine de Quidditch étaient au premier niveau et il fallait monter 3 petites marches pour atteindre le lit et l'armoire. La vitrine de Quidditch de Dean exposait aux visiteurs de la chambre, son balai Impala, sa première tenue de Quidditch, sa tenue actuelle de capitaine. Toutes sortent de protection, dont celles que Castiel lui avaient offertes et qu'ils mettaient à chacun de ses matchs, et les récompenses que le Winchester avait obtenues grâce à ces performances au Quidditch et ce dès ses 8 ans. Castiel monta les marches et tourna la tête vers la gauche. À côté de son lit, Dean avait un mur qu'il avait tapissé de photos. Un coin pour ses photos de Quidditch, sa première sélection, sa première victoire, sa nomination au poste de capitaine, sa première coupe des champions et toutes celles qu'il avait ensuite gagné. Un autre pour ses photos de famille, ses photos de Poudlard, ses photos de vacances et bien sur ses photos de Castiel et toutes les photos où ils étaient ensemble. Le Poufsouffle se vit en train de dormir dans l'herbe, de travailler, de rêvasser, de faire une grimace avec Sam. Mais une photo retient particulièrement son attention, celle de Dean lui caressant les cheveux à l'infirmerie pendant que lui dormait :

-C'est Sam qui l'a prise celle-là.

Castiel sursauta. Dean était là, le regardant en souriant :

-Je peux…, demanda avec hésitation le fils Singer.

-Bien-sûr.

Le Poufsouffle sortit une photo de son sac et la posa contre le mur, à côté de celle de l'infirmerie. La photo les représentait tous les deux en train de jouer avec Akïne. La magie fit son effet et la photo resta accrochée au mur :

-Il m'a griffé ce jour-là, râla en Dean en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel et en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu lui avais fait mal. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a griffé.

Le fils Singer posa ses mains sur celles de Dean qui reposaient sur son ventre :

-Ton père a-t-il accepté… Enfin… Tu vois…

-Ce n'est pas notre relation qui lui pose problème. C'est le fait de savoir qu'il a une arme sous la main mais qu'il n'a pas le droit de l'utiliser.

-Une arme ?

-Ta magie Cas'. Il ne digère pas que ton père lui ai interdit de faire appel à toi en cas de problèmes.

-Hum.

Une des mains de Dean remonta jusqu'à se poser sur la joue droite de son petit-ami. Il l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'agissait d'un baiser tendre et d'une grande douceur :

-Que veux-tu faire ?

-Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire toi ?

-J'allais te demander ton aide pour réviser mes cours sur l'étude des moldus. Les examens sont dans 2 mois et j'aimerais profiter de t'avoir sous la main et rien que pour moi pour te demander des cours particuliers.

Dean roula des yeux :

-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de travailler ?

-S'il te plait.

Castiel lui fit ses yeux de chien battu et bien évidemment, le Gryffondor céda :

-Entendu.

-Merciii !

Bon, il récolta un baiser donc, il était content. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Dean et commencèrent leurs révisions. Dean perdait sa concentration par moment et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller embrasser la partie du corps de Castiel la plus proche de sa bouche, quitte à lui faire des chatouilles. Vers 19h, Sam les rejoint et ils arrêtèrent de travailler pour jouer aux cartes avec lui. Castiel avait du mal à comprendre les règles des jeux moldus. Du coup, Dean se mit en équipe avec lui contre Sam. A 20h39, John Winchester rentra à la maison. Toute la famille se réunit à la cuisine pour le dîner :

-Bonsoir monsieur Winchester.

-Bonsoir Castiel.

Castiel était mal à l'aise, il gardait les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures et son air triste fit de la peine à Mary et à Dean à qui cette mine n'avait pas échappée. Le Poufsouffle avait toujours eut peur de John Winchester depuis qu'il l'avait vu passer à tabac son propre fils pour chasser un démon. Dean essaya de détendre le fils Singer en caressant sa cuisse de temps en temps et tout doucement. Castiel mangea peu. Il n'était pas à l'aise du tout avec John à table. Mary agita sa baguette au-dessus de la table et la vaisselle fila se laver dans le lavabo. Les parents Winchester s'installèrent devant la TV avec Sam, Dean et Castiel. Ce dernier était recroquevillé sur son morceau de canapé et était silencieux depuis le retour de papa Winchester. Ces deux-là avaient une relation tendue à cause de la nature des deux protagonistes. Dean attira Castiel à lui pour blottir son corps contre le sien. Mais si ce geste se voulait rassurant, il mit le jeune Singer encore plus mal à l'aise. Il lui tardait d'aller se coucher. Quand le film fut fini, Castiel souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de filer comme l'éclair dans la chambre de Dean. Il prit son pyjama et s'enferma à la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, se brossa les dents et passa son pyjama avant de traverser le couloir pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit de Dean avec un livre. Ce dernier toqua avant d'entrer :

-Je peux ?

-C'est ta chambre tu sais.

Dean entra et retira son T-shirt. Castiel pu observer encore une fois le tatouage anti-possession qui ornait le haut de son pectoral gauche. Il avait eu l'occasion de le dessiner avec ses doigts de nombreuses fois mais il ne s'en lassait pas. Le Winchester enfila un de ses T-shirt de Quidditch de son équipe préférée avant de vautrer sur son lit, à côté de Castiel :

-Cas' ?

Le Pourfsouffle tourna la tête dans la direction opposée :

-Sweetie pie ?

Le Winchester attira Castiel à lui :

-Parles-moi Cas'.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son petit-ami :

-Désolé. C'est juste que...J'étais déjà mal en présence de ton père mais maintenant, c'est pire.

-Hooo.

Dean caressa les cheveux de Castiel :

-T'en fais pas, c'est juste un vieux con. Il ne te fera rien. Il ne prendra pas le risque de se mettre une tripotée de sorciers à dos, aussi grand chasseur de démons soit-il.

Dean sourit et Castiel le lui rendit assez faiblement :

-Allez, tout ira bien, tu verras.

Le Gryffondor embrassa longuement et tendrement son amoureux avant de se lever, d'aller dire bonne nuit à toute sa famille et de revenir. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Castiel le regarda faire par-dessus son livre :

-Allez, dodo.

Le fils Singer ferma son livre et le posa par terre. Le couple prit la position des petites cuillères, Dean se collant au dos de Castiel pour nicher sa tête dans son cou et passer un bras au-dessus de sa tête et l'autre sur son flanc gauche. Le jeune sorcier sans-baguette se sentait particulièrement en sécurité ainsi. Le Winchester embrassa l'épaule de son petit-ami avant de dire :

-Bonne nuit ange.

-Bonne nuit.

Les 2 s'endormirent peu après.

Castiel se réveilla en premier. Il papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement. Il tomba immédiatement sur le mur aux photos de Dean. Il observa les mouvements des personnages et sourit devant « Dean » qui dormait la bouche ouverte avec un livre sur la tête. La main sur le ventre de Castiel bougea un peu pour se retirer puis c'est le corps entier de Dean qui se retourna. Le Singer fit de même et observa son petit-ami dormir. Sur le dos, un bras dans le vide, un bras sur le ventre, il était à croquer. Le voyeur attira l'appareil photo accroché au mur à lui grâce à un accio et il prit Dean en photo. Il posa le tout au sol et se rapprocha de son petit-ami. Il posa sa tête sur son torse et les bras de Dean se refermèrent sur son dos. Castiel pensa qu'il allait se réveiller, mais non. Il dormait profondément. Le Pourfsouffle remarqua alors le ventre légèrement découvert de Dean. Il leva la tête vers le visage endormi, aucun mouvement, il se permit alors de glisser une main tremblante sur la peau mise à nue. C'était chaud et doux. Castiel laissa sa main, là, sur cette surface agréable. Un moment après, sa main fut recouverte par celle de l'endormi. Leurs doigts se nouèrent :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

Dean s'étira et le fils Singer passa en position assise. Le Gryffondor se campa juste sur ces coudes :

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Très bien.

Castiel tirait sur les manches de sa chemise de pyjama, il faisait souvent ça quand il était nerveux :

-Si tu stresses à cause de mon père, je peux t'aider à te détendre.

Il rougit au ton pervers que venait de prendre Dean :

-Non...non...Je ne stresse pas.

-Menteur. Tu sais comment je sais que tu es stresser ?...Tu joues avec tes manches ou tu te tords les doigts.

Dean s'approcha de Castiel :

-Alors laisse-moi te détendre.

Le Gryffondor embrassa le Poufsouffle et le tira à lui d'un coup sec, l'allongeant. Le Winchester passa ses mains sur la taille de son petit-ami :

-Dean...

Ce dernier se redressa :

-Je veux juste pouvoir te câliner, profiter que tu sois ici, avec moi, dans un coin tranquille. S'il te plaît.

Le ton était presque suppliant. Castiel avança une main tremblante vers la joue de Dean et la caressa doucement :

-Je t'aime Dean.

Le Gryffondor appuya sa joue contre la main et sourit :

-Je t'aime Castiel.

Le Poufsouffle sourit et sa main descendit sur la nuque de Dean pour glisser sur ses omoplates, remontée jusqu'à ses épaules, ses pectoraux et enfin ses abdominaux. Dean le regarda faire, profitant simplement de ce contact. Castiel releva les yeux vers Dean et souleva sa tête pour capturer la bouche de Dean. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Le Winchester passa une main sur le ventre de Castiel et la glissa sous sa chemise pour pouvoir toucher sa peau. Ils se regardèrent avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Dean lâcha la hanche de Castiel pour s'attaquer aux boutons du bas de sa chemise. Il trembla légèrement avant de déglutir et il se laissa faire. Il savait que Dean ne le forcerait pas s'il n'avait pas envie. Dean découvrit le torse de son petit-ami et se pencha pour embrasser d'abord sa gorge puis le haut de ses pectoraux pour descendre sur ses tétons et les caresser de ses lèvres. Singer cambra un peu en se mordant les lèvres et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruits. Dean sourit et mordilla légèrement les pointes de chair devenant dures sous les assauts de sa langue. Mais il arrêta tout en sentant une érection se former dans son caleçon :

-Tu es détendu ?

Castiel inspira profondément avant de retirer les mains de devant sa bouche :

-Oui.

-Et ben on va pouvoir aller déjeuner.

Dean se leva et s'étira. Castiel se releva et commença à boutonner sa chemise. Le Gryffondor enleva le verrou et ouvrit la porte. Ils descendirent ensemble dans la cuisine, il n'y avait personne :

-Maman doit être déjà partie à la pâtisserie et papa doit être au ministère pour prendre sa prochaine chasse.

Dean récupéra le petit mot volant au-dessus de la table :

-Il y a des crêpes dans le frigo.

Il les récupéra avant d'ouvrir l'un des placards et d'en sortir des pots de confitures et de Nutella qu'il posa sur la table :

-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Nutella ? Confitures ?

-Les 2.

-Parfait.

Les 2 garçons mangèrent leurs crêpes en s'en mettant de partout. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois partageant ainsi la confiture où le Nutella qu'ils avaient sur les lèvres :

-Pas de ça de grand matin les mecs.

Ils se tournèrent vers un Sam encore endormi :

-Bonjour à toi aussi petit frère.

Sam se laissa tomber sur une chaise et les regarda :

-Bonjour.

-Maman a fait des crêpes.

-Je vois ça. Et heureusement que j'arrive maintenant sinon, vous ne m'auriez rien laissé bande de morfaux !

-On t'a fait une assiette qu'on a mise au frigo.

Sam leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de se lever pour aller voir. Effectivement, il y avait une assiette, il l'a pris :

-Ok. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Merci les gars.

-De rien.

Ils se remirent à manger en discutant un peu. Sam demanda ce qu'il pouvait offrir à Jessica pour son anniversaire. La fête avait lieu dans 2 jours et Sam n'avait rien acheté pour elle :

-Un collier.

-Tu veux pas juste venir avec moi en ville pour m'aider à choisir un cadeau ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas. Tu viens avec nous Cas' ?

-Bien-sûr.

-On ira vers 10h ?

-OK.

-Et comme il est déjà 9h30, je vous propose de nous bouger les fesses. On en profitera pour faire 2-3 courses, ça vous va ?

-Oui !

Les 3 ados se préparèrent rapidement avant d'aller en ville. Castiel redécouvrit cette petite ville qu'il aimait beaucoup, même si il n'avait jamais vraiment eut le temps de la visiter. Ils passèrent la journée à se balader et à faire les boutiques. Ils achetèrent pas mal de sucrerie et Sam trouva un collier pour Jessica. Le pendentif était un disque argent avec un pingouin pensant à un cœur dessus. Castiel s'émerveillait de tout. Les moldus étaient un mystère pour lui et il aimait les voir évolué sans magie. Dean trouvait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à faire voir, faire ou goûter à Castiel. Et il se prêtait au jeu. Ils rentrèrent vers 16h après avoir mangé une glace à la fraise. Castiel aimait beaucoup cette matière glacée. D'ailleurs, c'est Dean qui lui avait fait découvrir.

Quand ils furent à la maison, ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour réviser tous ensemble, au grand dam de Dean. Mais vu la capacité de concentration de Dean à l'heure actuelle, cela allait être difficile :

-Concentres-toi un peu Dean. On n'y arrivera jamais sinon.

-C'est pas ma faute si tu me déconcentres.

-Je vais travailler avec Sam si tu veux de la concentration.

Dean agrippa le bras de Castiel alors que Sam tentait de ne pas rire :

-Même pas en rêve sweetie.

Castiel sourit et se replongea dans son livre :

-Encore un chapitre et on arrête.

-Tu regarderas mon dernier DVD de Quidditch avec moi ?

-Si tu veux.

Dean embrassa le dos de Castiel puisque c'est ce qui était le plus proche de sa bouche.

Jeudi soir, Castiel était en train de faire un « nœud » de cravate à Samuel :

-Tu crois que je vais lui plaire comme ça ?

-J'en suis certain. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu lui plais dans n'importe quelle situation puisque vous êtes ensembles.

-Oui. Et si son cadeau ne lui plaît pas ?

-Je suis sûr qu'elle adorera. C'est bien son style à Jessica.

Castiel centra le nœud et sourit :

-Voilà tu es prêt.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Sam et Castiel descendirent dans le hall. Les parents Winchester étaient déjà prêts pour leur gala. Mary apporta les finissions au nœud de cravate de son garçon :

-On va pouvoir partir si on veut te déposer chez Jessica avant.

-On est partit alors.

-Oui.

John ouvrit la porte d'entrée et Sam fila à la voiture. Mary se tourna vers Dean et Castiel :

-Il y a des lasagnes dans le frigo, ne vous couchez pas trop tard, et pas de bêtises.

-Maman, soupira Dean.

Elle embrassa les 2 ados et rejoint John et Sam dans la voiture. Quand ils furent partis, Dean referma la porte :

-Bon, on mange et on regarde un film ?

-A vrai dire, je voudrais terminer mon devoir de runes après manger. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Mais arrête de travailler !, s'exaspéra le Winchester.

-Promis, je finis ça et je ne fais plus rien.

Le couple dîna en discutant et en se chamaillant un peu. Puis Castiel monta dans la chambre de l'aîné pour finir son devoir pendant que l'autre se mettait sur son lit pour le regarder travailler. Quand le Singer eut fini, il releva les yeux vers Dean :

-Quoi ?

-J'ai pas le droit de te regarder ?

Castiel rougit un peu avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Dean :

-Non, dit-il en souriant.

-Tu n'as pas réellement le choix en faîte.

Le Gryffondor se mit à chatouiller son petit-ami :

-Ha ha ha ha, arrête ! Hahahahahaha.

Quand ils arrêtèrent, le plus grand était à moitié allongé sur le lit, le sans-baguette sous lui. Leurs sourires disparurent lentement. Dean caressa la nuque de Castiel du bout des doigts et embrassa sa bouche tendrement. La main du Winchester glissa de la nuque de son partenaire à ses pectoraux, son ventre, sa hanche et sa cuisse droite avant de faire le chemin en sens inverse, sous les soupirs de Castiel :

-Tu veux qu'on...essaye ?, murmura Dean.

Castiel papillonna des yeux avant de hocher la tête sans quitter son partenaire des yeux. Dean l'embrassa doucement en souriant avant d'accentuer ses caresses sur le corps du jeune homme sous lui. Ses mains remontèrent lentement le T-shirt de Castiel pour toucher sa peau. Douce, chaude. Il découvrit le torse pâle de son petit-ami avant de lui retirer entièrement son T-shirt. Castiel rougit davantage et déglutit. Le Winchester se pencha sur son torse et l'embrassa :

-Tu es très beau Castiel.

Le Poufsouffle émit un couinement de plaisir en sentant les lèvres de Dean embrasser son téton droit. Le baiser devient vite une série de coups de langue faisant gémir son partenaire à chaque fois. La température de son corps augmenta progressivement de plusieurs degrés. Dean, satisfait des réactions qu'il provoquait, aspira doucement le téton dans sa bouche. Comme un bébé le ferait pour boire au sein de sa mère. Castiel cambra un peu le dos en gémissant. Le Gryffondor se redressa et observa le garçon sous lui, rouge, haletant, avec une fine pellicule de sueur sur le torse et une érection dans le short. Le Gryffondor glissa ses doigts jusqu'à l'élastique du short et le tira lentement vers le bas :

-D-Dean...

-Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

-N-Non. C'est juste que...

Dean embrasse la bouche de Castiel :

-Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le couple se sourit et le dominant finit de descendre le short de son partenaire pour le jeter avec le T-shirt :

-Hé ! C'est un de mes caleçons ça.

Castiel rougit :

-Oui.

Le Poufsouffle déglutit avant de lâcher les draps qu'il serrait comme un malade pour attraper le bas du T-shirt de Dean. Il commença à le remonter jusqu'à le lui enlever complètement. Il caressa les abdominaux de Dean et ce dernier lui attrapa férocement la bouche. Castiel pouvait sentir à quel point Dean avait envie de le faire et son propre désir commençait à se faire sentir dans son cœur et dans son bas-ventre. Le Gryffondor écarta les jambes de son partenaire pour pouvoir recouvrir complètement son corps par le sien. Ils s'embrassèrent et le Singer frotta son bassin contre celui de Dean sans vraiment contrôler le mouvement. Dean grogna de plaisir. Le Gryffondor mordilla le cou de Castiel pour ensuite descendre sur son ventre puis sur sa cuisse sans toucher l'érection de son partenaire. Dean se gavait littéralement des sons produits par son petit-ami. Il entreprit de retirer lui son caleçon. Castiel se mit à trembler il avait peur de se retrouver nu devant Dean. Et s'il ne lui plaisait pas ? Pour cacher sa peur, le Poufsouffle serra les draps mais les tremblements n'échappèrent pas à Dean. Le caleçon était à moitié retiré du sexe de Castiel que ce dernier se cacha le visage avec ses mains. Le Winchester se redressa et embrassa les mains de son amant :

-Pourquoi tu te caches ? Tu es magnifique Castiel. J'aime chaque parcelle de ce que je vois.

Le caleçon fut entièrement retiré. Pour détendre Castiel, Dean utilisa ses mains, il caressa tout le corps de son partenaire pour le faire soupirer de plaisir. Le Poufsouffle échappa un cri de plaisir quand la bouche de son partenaire se referma sur son gland. Sa langue passa sur le méat pour ensuite jouer sur le frein. Le plaisir était si intense que Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier, alors, pour être plus discret, il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, étouffant ainsi ses cris, pendant que ses jambes frottaient les draps. Dean grogna avant de se retirer, contrarié. Il enroula sa main sur l'érection de son amant et commença un lent va et viens :

-Pourquoi tu mets tes mains sur ta bouche ?

Castiel haleta contre ses mains avant de les enlever pour répondre :

-Pour...ne pas...Haann...faire de bruit.

Dean accéléra ses mouvements :

-Mais je veux t'entendre Cas'. Je veux voir et entendre ton plaisir.

Le pouce de Dean caressa le méat de Castiel où perlaient déjà quelques gouttes de précum. Le Poufsouffle gémit :

-Décidément, je n'arrive pas à savoir comment je vais faire.

-Faire quoi ? Ah !

-Comment je vais te donner ton premier orgasme.

Dean embrassa Castiel avant de s'appliquer à poursuivre ses caresses. Le fils Singer ne cessait de crier, de bouger ses hanches et de se cambrer. Les caresses de Dean lui faisaient découvrir des sensations nouvelles, des sensations intenses. C'était agréable. Tellement qu'il sentait le plaisir monter en lui à chaque caresses de Dean. Le Gryffondor lécha la verge de son partenaire de bas en haut. Il s'appliqua à laper le précum qui s'échappait du méat de Castiel. Le bas-ventre de Singer se mit à se contracter :

-D-Dean...

-Laisses-toi aller mon ange, chuchota-t-il contre sa peau.

Dean accéléra les mouvements de sa bouche. Le plaisir fut tellement intense qu'il foudroya Castiel. Il se cambra en criant et en laissant son sperme se répandre dans la bouche de Dean. Ce dernier avala et nettoya Castiel avec sa langue. Le Poufsouffle avait les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte pour reprendre son souffle, le corps couvert de sueur et encore secoué par de légers tremblements post-orgasmique. Dean se lécha les lèvres avant d'embrasser tendrement Castiel. Il le regarda un instant reprendre son souffle avant de murmurer :

-Ça va ?

Le Poufsouffle hocha lentement la tête :

-Mm mm.

Tout allait bien… ça avait été une expérience agréable et inédite… Oui, ils devraient recommencés.


	19. Dernière année

Chapitre 19 : Dernière année :

Castiel Singer avait passé plusieurs concours d'entrée dans diverses universités de soins aux créatures magiques à Londres et à celles proches des endroits où Dean avait lui-même postulé pour sa formation de Quidditch professionnel. Il croisait les doigts pour qu'il soit accepté dans sa préférée.

A l'heure actuelle, le jeune homme était face à la grande porte de son université préférée et attendait qu'elles s'ouvrent pour accéder au tableau des résultats d'admission. Castiel observa ce qu'il se passait à ses côtés. De nombreux autres candidats stressaient en attendant l'ouverture des portes. Quelques minutes plus tard, les lourdes portes en bois grincèrent avant de lentement s'ouvrir. Alors que les candidats se précipitaient à l'intérieur, Castiel choisit de patienter encore un peu. Lorsque les premiers étudiants ressortirent, tristes ou heureux, le Poufsouffle pénétra dans le hall. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le tableau où était épinglée la liste des résultats. Le jeune Singer retient son souffle alors qu'il se rapprochait inexorablement de son nom.

« Castiel Singer, Admis en première année de soigneur aux soins aux créatures magiques. »

Castiel manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive tellement la joie qu'il ressentait était intense. Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure et sa respiration était désormais rapide. Il était accepté. Il était accepté. Le Poufsouffle vérifia quatre fois qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et qu'il était bien accepté à son université préférée. Et c'était bel et bien le cas.

Il ressorti le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur empli de fierté pour rejoindre son père qu'il attendait un peu plus loin. Bobby faisait les 100 pas, stressé pour son fils. Lorsqu'il le vit arrivé, il se figea net et le regarda avec interrogation :

-Je suis pris. Je suis pris !

Bobby attira Castiel contre lui et ils échangèrent un câlin de bonheur :

-Je suis fier de toi.

-Merci papa.

Mais même si le jeune homme était heureux, son bonheur serait complet lorsqu'il aurait les résultats de Dean. Lui aussi allait savoir s'il était sélectionné pour entrer au centre d'entrainement de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Appleby, les Flèches d'Appleby. C'était son équipe préférée alors, il avait demandé chez eux en premier puis à d'autres équipes anglaises. Il avait également soumis sa candidature dans des écoles de mécanique, après tout, il adorait prendre soin des voitures moldus et magiques :

-Il faudra qu'on regarde pour te trouver un logement pas trop loin de ton université.

-Oui.

Le jeune homme angoissait à l'idée de quitter la maison, de laisser son père seul et de commencer à vivre seul, lui aussi. Mais même s'il savait que c'était un passage obligatoire, il n'en avait pas envie.

En revenant au château, il fut surpris de trouver Dean, campé contre le mur porteur des portes d'entrées. Le Poufsouffle rejoint aussi vite que possible ses côtés :

-Hey mon ange. Alors ? Tu as été admis ?, demanda-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux de son petit-ami.

-Oui, j'ai été admis.

-Parfait.

Dean déposa un baiser sur son front :

-Et toi ? Ils t'ont accepté dans leur centre d'entraînement ?

Le Gryffondor lui fit un sourire taquin :

-Yep.

Castiel soupira de soulagement. Ils avaient tous les deux atteints leurs objectifs :

-En aurais-tu douté Cas' ?

-Non. Non. Mais je suis soulagé quand même.

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser avant que Bobby ne les sépare :

-Vous ferez ça à un autre moment. Vous avez des cours à suivre. Et à ce rythme, vous allez être en retard.

Le couple se plia à l'ordre/demande de leur professeur pour se rendre en cours main dans la main.

Leur groupe fit une petite fête entre eux dans la grande salle du château pendant le dîner pour fêter les admissions des uns et des autres dans leurs universités. Il ne restait qu'une heure avant le début du couvre-feu, pourtant, Dean et Castiel se promenaient calmement sur les bords du lac noir :

-Tu vas faire les trajets tous les jours Cas' ?

-Je ne pense pas. Peut-être que je vais prendre un appartement. Je ne me suis pas encore réellement posé la question. Et toi ?

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta de marcher et son petit-ami tourna la tête vers lui :

-Dean ?

-Je… Je pensais te demander si tu voulais… Qu'on prenne un appartement ensemble… Tu sais pour… Rester ensemble… Même si on ne va plus suivre les mêmes cours.

Castiel crut fondre de bonheur. Dean avait envie qu'ils restent ensemble. Ils avaient envie de poursuivre leur histoire en dehors du château. Le Poufsouffle embrassa son petit-ami avec passion :

-Wo. Doucement tiger, se moqua gentiment Dean.

-Je demanderai à mon père ce qu'il en pense mais sache que si la décision me revenait pleinement, je te dirais oui sans hésiter.

-C'est bon à savoir.

Ils posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et partagèrent simplement un moment de calme :

-Il va falloir qu'on prépare tout ça alors.

-Oui.

Les week-ends qui suivirent, ils les passèrent ensemble, à regarder la meilleure zone entre leurs futurs lieux d'étude pour se trouver un appartement. Avec la zone définie, il ne manquait plus que du temps pour aller faire les agences immobilières et visiter des appartements. Mais avant tout, il fallait en discuter avec les parents. C'est pourquoi, Castiel et Dean organisèrent une entrevue avec leurs parents, lors d'un week-end, quelques semaines avant les BUSES 2.

Marie regarda ses enfants, et pour elle, Castiel faisait désormais parti de la famille :

-Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous nous parler ?

Le couple de jeunes échangea à un regard :

-Et bien… Castiel et moi avons une demande à soumettre.

Castiel noua discrètement ses doigts aux siens :

-Castiel et moi souhaitons emménager ensemble pour nos années à l'université. Et… Nous voudrions savoir si…Vous êtes d'accord.

John, Marie et Bobby se regardèrent avant de faire une sorte de conciliabule avant de reporter leurs attentions sur leurs enfants. C'est Marie qui a pris la parole :

-Mes chéris… Il faut que vous sachiez que si vous voulez vivre ensemble, il faut que vous soyez sûrs de vous. Au château, vous aviez de l'espace, vous pouviez ne pas vous voir si vous en aviez besoin.

-Vivre ensemble, c'est se coucher avec cette personne, s'endormir avec elle et se réveiller avec elle.

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent avant de se sourire :

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit un problème, répondit le jeune Singer.

Les parents se regardèrent une nouvelle fois :

-On peut essayer, lança Bobby en se calant au fond de sa chaise et en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Puis tous les regards convergèrent sur John. Ce dernier soupira un bon coup avant de dore :

-D'accord. Nous allons regarder ce que nous pouvons trouver, on vous fera voir et on décidera de si on accepte ou pas de payer le loyer.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Dean et Castiel s'embrassèrent rapidement. Ils allaient vivre ensemble ! Ils célébrèrent la bonne nouvelle dans l'intimité de la chambre de Castiel après avoir jeté un sort d'insonorisation. Puis ils reprirent leurs révisions pour les BUSES 2.

Un bruit de coup sur du bois résonna dans la grande salle qui avait été vidé de ses tables pour laisser place à des rangées de bureaux individuels. Tous se retournèrent en direction du bruit et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'agissait de Dean qui avait laissé son front frappé le bois de son bureau sous le poids de l'accablement du sujet d'examen qui venait de leur être remis. Dean avait de réels problèmes avec l'étude des runes. Bon, Castiel soupira de désespoir en regardant le sujet de l'étude des moldus. Merlin, qu'il détestait cette matière.

Les enseignants avaient un délai de deux semaines pour corriger les copies des BUSES 2. Pendant ce temps, les étudiants de septième année étaient libres dans le château et pouvaient faire un peu ce qu'ils voulaient dans le moment que cela restait dans les clous du règlement intérieur. C'est pourquoi Dean et son petit groupe passait le plus clair de leur temps aux trois balais. Castiel se joignait à eux de temps à autre quand il ne se perdait pas dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque qu'il ne pourrait probablement plus jamais consulté une fois qu'il aurait quitté Poudlard.

Dean resserra ses bras autour de son petit-ami pour le blottir davantage contre lui alors qu'ils regardaient le coucher de soleil, cachés sous les branches feuillues du saule pleureur. Le Poufsouffle observait la bonne dizaine de fiches appartements que leurs parents leur avaient envoyés. Il fallait qu'ils en choisissent un mais ils n'arrivaient pas encore à réellement se décider :

-Lequel tu préfères ?

-Le 5ème que tu m'as fait voir, répondit le Winchester. Il est grand mais pas trop, lumineux et avec deux chambres. Rien ne nous empêche de « couper » la deuxième chambre en deux avec un sortilège pour en faire nos bureaux. Et regarde le salon qu'on aura. C'est clair que je reste sur celui-là.

Castiel l'observa d'un peu plus près avant de le mettre à sa droite :

-Je te l'accorde, il est bien.

Dean embrassa sa nuque :

-Mais ça ne t'empêches pas de continuer de te poser des questions alors même que celui-ci nous plait à tous les deux. Et en plus, il est bien placé.

-Celui-ci aussi est bien placé. En plein centre-ville.

-Mais toi qui veux de la tranquillité, tu ne l'auras pas puisque nos fenêtres donnent toujours sur des routes. Tandis que l'autre est en sortie de ville. Même en ouvrant les fenêtres, tu n'auras que peu de bruit.

Le Poufsouffle bascula sa tête légèrement en arrière pour pouvoir regarder son petit-ami :

-Tu le veux vraiment cet appartement.

-Exactement. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne vous visualise totalement dedans.

Dean posa ses doigts sur la photo du salon :

-Là, une bibliothèque pour tes livres de soins aux créatures magiques. Là, ma vitrine de Quidditch. Là, le canapé. Là, la télé. Et d'autres meubles que nous irons acheter ensemble plus tard pour compléter la pièce.

Puis il poursuivit sa description avec la photo de la chambre qu'il pensait prendre comme chambre à coucher :

-Là, un grand lit avec un matelas bien moelleux.

Castiel sourit :

-D'accord. D'accord. J'ai compris. On prend celui-là.

-Je t'aime, dit le Gryffondor en embrassant sa joue.

-Moi aussi.

Ils écrivirent ensemble à leurs parents pour leur faire parvenir leur choix d'appartement et ce fut Henry, le hibou de Dean qui fut chargé de leur transmettre leur réponse :

-Tu verras, on sera bien là-bas, déclara Dean en posant son menton sur les cheveux de son petit-ami.

-Si on a réussi nos BUSES.

-Hé ! Toi, je n'ai aucun doute sur ta réussite. Moi, c'est moins sûr puisque j'ai loupé au deux matières.

-Mais tu as assuré à ton option Quidditch. Donc tu seras sauvé.

-Mouis.

Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir commencer à vivre cette nouvelle expérience.

Dean serrait nerveusement les doigts de Castiel et Castiel ceux de Dean :

-Mais arrêtez bon sang, soupira Sam. Vous avez tous les deux réussit vos examens. Vous allez tous les deux avoir vos diplômes alors détendez-vous.

Les résultats allaient être affichés dans quelques minutes et tous les étudiants de septième année étaient en panique. Chuck monta alors sur l'estrade de la grande salle et tous se turent :

-Bonjour à tous. Je sais que vous attendez tous vos résultats mais patientez encore quelques secondes. Laissez le temps à monsieur Rusard d'accrochez les documents au tableau d'affichage.

Il se tut un instant avant de dire :

-Il a terminé, vous pouvez y aller. Rangez de droite en premier.

Et les autres étudiants devaient prendre leur mal en patience. Et ce fut le tour de chaque allée les unes après les autres. Jusqu'à celle de nos intéressés. Castiel retient son souffle alors que ses yeux glissaient le long de la liste à la recherche de son nom. Et il fut empli de joie en constatant qu'il avait réussi. Il avait obtenu son diplôme avec une mention assez bien. Puis le jeune homme tourna son attention vers son petit-ami. Il se cherchait encore. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et ils virent dans les yeux de l'autre que c'était une réussite. Ils se reculèrent de l'attroupement pour s'enlacer avec force :

-On va pouvoir le faire Cas'. On va pouvoir emménager ensemble.

-Oui.

Ils se séparèrent pour prendre Sam avec eux dans leur étreinte :

-J'en déduis que vous avez réussi tous les deux.

-Gagné !

Le petit groupe entier avait connu la réussite et ils décidèrent de fêter ça en allant boire un grand nombre de bière au beurre aux Trois Balais.

Poudlard touchait à sa fin mais les années à l'université promettaient d'être intéressantes.


	20. Bonus L'exposition

Ce bonus est un cadeau pour Kathexia-Castiel156. J'espère qu'il te plaira. ^^

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Bonus : L'exposition :

Les doigts de Dean et de Castiel étaient noués alors qu'ils avançaient lentement dans la petite file d'attente les menant à l'exposition des plus puissants artefacts de magie connus de l'histoire et qui avaient pu être retrouvés :

-Arrête de gigoter Dean.

-Mais je me les pèle.

Il est vrai que l'air nocturne était froid :

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça avance aussi lentement. On est 10 à vouloir rentrer.

-Oui, mais tu comprendras qu'ils exposent des pièces uniques, rares, anciennes et puissantes, donc ils doivent être prudents.

-Hum.

Pour calmer son petit-ami, Castiel lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue. Ils se regardèrent en souriant :

-Comment tu as fait pour avoir des places à la visite VIP de l'exposition ?

Dean esquissa un sourire joueur :

-Je ne te dirais rien.

-S'il te plaît.

-Non.

Pour faire taire son petit-ami, il l'embrassa tendrement. Aller à la visite VIP, cela voulait dire, y aller dans la soirée pour être en petit comité, pour pleinement profiter des artefacts exposés. Ils furent fouillés avant de pouvoir entrer dans l'exposition.

Castiel était en véritable extase devant le flacon qui avait contenu l'élixir de beauté de la reine Néfertiti :

-Tu te rends compte Dean ! C'est le flacon qui a renfermé le plus grand secret de la deuxième plus grande reine d'Egypte.

-Elle n'en avait pas qu'un mon petit chou, lui répondit une voix inconnue.

Dean fronça les sourcils alors que son petit ami ouvrait en grand les yeux et la bouche d'admiration devant l'asiatique en face d'eux. Il avait la peau mate, les yeux marron, les cheveux bruns avec quelques mèches dorées assortis à sa veste de costume dont les motifs étaient brodés en fils d'or. L'inconnu était accompagné d'un homme plus grand que lui. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux bleus, la peau pâle couverte de runes à certains endroits. Il portait des vêtements sombres. Dean reconnu tout de suite un chasseur d'ombres américain :

-Vois-tu mon chou, la reine possédait cette fiole, qu'elle emportait partout avec elle mais elle en avait caché plusieurs dans ses affaires pour ne jamais en manquer. Elle possédait d'ailleurs une toute petite fiole qu'elle gardait en permanence sur elle dans une cachette cousue à l'intérieur de ses tenues.

-Et comment vous savez ça ?

Castiel donna un coup de coude à son copain :

-Parce que j'étais un ami de la reine lorsqu'elle était encore de ce monde.

Le Winchester arqua un sourcil :

-Ce n'est pas possible. Sinon, ça voudrait dire que vous êtes super vieux.

-Dean !, s'écria Castiel.

L'inconnu se mit à rire :

-Il ne voulait pas dire ça monsieur Bane.

Attendez une petite minute… Bane… Comme Magnus Bane ? :

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

L'asiatique leur tendit sa main :

-Magnus Bane, enchanté.

Dean ne manqua pas les tremblements dans les doigts de son petit-ami lorsque ce dernier serra la main du grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Magnus était connu pour être un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde et comme il n'utilisait pas de baguette, Castiel était un fan :

-Castiel Singer, réussit-il à dire sans bafouille.

La poignée de main que Dean lui donna était ferme et voulait clairement dire "Cet angelot est à moi alors remballe tes « chou »" :

-Dean Winchester.

-Fils de John Winchester ?, demanda le noireau.

-Oui.

-Qui est John Winchester ?, demanda Magnus.

-C'est le meilleur chasseur de créatures obscures d'Angleterre, répondit le noireau derrière le sorcier.

Il s'avança à son tour :

-Alec Lightwood.

La réaction de Dean ne se fit pas attendre, il tira Castiel derrière lui et il se mit en position de défense. Magnus avait reculé d'un pas et ses mains étaient prêtes à faire pleuvoir les sorts en cas de besoin. Quant à Alec, sa main était toujours en suspens et il les regardait sans comprendre :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Dean ?

-Fils de Maryse et Robert Lightwood. Membre du Cercle. Ils ont massacré des tas de créatures obscures pour le plaisir. Dont des sorciers. Je ne le laisserais pas t'approcher.

Alors qu'Alec prenait un air triste, Magnus lança une remarque narquoise :

-Tu es un sorcier aussi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

-Je suis peut-être un sorcier, mais j'ai été entrainé comme un chasseur. Même si j'ai choisi de ne pas suivre les traces de mon père, je sais très bien chasser lorsque je suis obligé de le faire.

Castiel était malheureux pour Alec, il le sentait tellement triste. Puis une lumière se fit dans son esprit lui vient lorsque les doigts de Magnus se nouèrent aux siens pour le consoler :

-Mais il n'est pas ses parents Dean. Lui, il est en couple avec un sorcier.

Le chasseur d'ombres releva la tête vers l'ancien Poufsouffle qui lui fit un petit sourire. Il s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main :

-Je suis Castiel Singer, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.

Alec papillonna des yeux une seconde avant de lui sourire et de lui serrer la main :

-Plaisir partagé.

-Cas' ?

Le nommé se retourna vers son petit-ami :

-Ce n'est pas parce que ses parents ont massacré des sorciers qu'il est pareil. Si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas qu'il se mette en couple avec Magnus Bane qui _**EST**_ un sorcier.

Dean fronça les sourcils :

-Si ça se trouve, il est juste avec lui pour se venger de ses parents.

-Dean, soupira Castiel.

-Je ne suis pas avec Alec pour me venger. Je suis avec lui parce que je l'aime.

Puis Magnus poussa Alec vers Dean :

-Faîtes donc connaissance pendant que j'emprunte Castiel pour lui donner un petit cours d'histoire.

-C'est vrai ?, demanda Castiel totalement excité à cette idée.

-Tout à fait mon chou.

Et les deux sorciers s'éloignèrent des chasseurs pour commencer leur visite.

Dean et Alec se regardèrent silencieusement un instant avant que le plus grand ne dise :

-Je ne peux pas te forcer à me croire mais je ne suis pas mes parents. Mes frères, ma sœur et moi respectons les créatures obscures et nous nous efforçons d'unir notre institut au représentant des différents clans obscurs de New-York.

Dean glissa un regard vers les deux sorciers et lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Alec, il surprit toute la tendresse qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles lorsqu'il regardait Magnus. Bon, d'accord, peut-être que pour lui, c'était réellement de l'amour qu'il portait à son sorcier :

-Pour être honnête… Ça fait un petit moment que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles des chasseurs d'ombres des Etats-Unis. Et… Avec l'histoire du cercle, nous n'avons pas cherché à vous recontacter parce que nous ne voulions plus avoir à faire avec vous.

C'était une subtile invitation pour Alec à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il fit :

-Donc Valentin n'était pas mort mais maintenant c'est sûr que oui.

-On a vérifié et Jace lui a planté son poignard séraphin dans le cœur donc, je pense qu'il est bien mort. Et nous avons brulé le corps pour être certain qu'il ne reviendra jamais.

-Hum. Je vois. Je peux peut-être glisser un mot à mon père pour que les chasseurs anglais reprennent contact avec vous. Il y a peut-être moyen de renouer.

-Tu penses ?

-Si vous avez réellement la volonté de changer et de retourner dans le droit chemin, je pense que des accords devraient pouvoir être possible.

-Ça serait génial.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, mais ce n'était un mauvais silence, ni gênant, ni pesant, simplement, agréable. Pourtant Alec demanda :

-Ton père n'a t'as pas détesté lorsque tu lui as dit que tu voulais devenir joueur de Quidditch ?

L'ancien Gryffondor arqua un sourcil :

-Comment tu peux savoir que je suis dans le Quidditch ?

Le chasseur d'ombres se gratta la nuque :

-Je… J'ai un faible pour le Quidditch.

-Ho je vois. Et bien, il n'a pas été des plus heureux au départ, mais il a fini par se dire que me forcer à devenir chasseur ferait de moi un mauvais chasseur. Mais, il sait que s'il a besoin de mon aide, ou de celle de mon frère pour une chasse de temps à autre, il pourra compter dessus.

-Ton frère non plus ne veut pas être chasseur ?

-Non. Lui, il veut être avocat. Mais tu sais, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Même si nous ne sommes pas des chasseurs de métier, nous sommes tout de même capables de chasser. La plupart des jeunes chasseurs sont formés ainsi maintenant.

-Une double compétence, murmura Alec.

-C'est ça l'idée oui.

-Ça serait bien si on pouvait faire pareil.

-Mais on a tout de même des chasseurs à pleins temps pour sonner les alertes qui nous sortent de notre « dormance ».

La conversion qui suivit fut nettement plus détendue et même si Dean et Alec ne le virent pas, leurs compagnons se sourirent, contents que leur petits amis respectifs s'entendent aussi bien qu'eux :

-Comment as-tu entendu parler de moi mon petit chou ?

-Je… Je recherchais des sorciers sans baguette et vous êtes l'un des premiers à être apparu dans mon flux de recherche.

-Qui étaient avant moi ?

-Ragnor Fell.

Magnus feint d'être vexé :

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit toujours avant moi ou presque ?

Cette pointe d'humour fit sourire le plus jeune :

-Je ne sais pas, mais il a une moins belle collection d'art que vous.

-Pas de vous. S'il te plaît.

-… D'accord.

Le ton employé était hésitant :

-Si tu veux, je te ferais venir à mon appartement pour que tu puisses voir l'étendu complète de ma collection.

-Mais, n'est-elle pas exposée dans votre galerie à New-York ?

-Il n'y en a qu'une petite partie là-bas. Moi je te parle de découvrir la totalité des œuvres que je possède. Et je pourrais même te raconter l'histoire de chacune.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien-sûr que c'est vrai mon petit chou.

Voilà un beau programme en perspective :

-Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?, demanda Dean faisant sursauter les deux sorciers.

-Magnus me propose de visiter sa collection d'art.

-Ho.

-Dean peut venir aussi ?, demanda Alec tels un enfant.

-Bien-sûr que tu peux venir Dean. Aucun problème là-dessus.

-Cool. Je pourrais te faire rencontrer l'équipe de Quidditch de New-York si tu veux Alec. Je suis pote avec leur capitaine.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui.

Leur séjour prochain à New-York promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS est à ton goût Kathexia-Castiel 156. ^^

 _HappyUmbrellla_


	21. Bonus Futur

Ce bonus est un cadeau pour Solarienne. J'espère qu'il te plaira. ^^

Je l'ai modifié pour qu'il s'adapte davantage au projet d'avenir que j'ai pour nos chers et tendres Dean et Castiel.

Ceci spoile leur avenir mais si vous voulez tout de même les détails de comment ils en sont arrivés là, je peux écrire des bonus dessus. ^^

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Bonus : Futur :

Castiel Singer étudia de nombreuses années pour obtenir son diplôme avec une spécialisation pour les créatures exotiques. Puis il commença à travailler dans une clinique de bonne réputation. 2 ans plus tard, il avait continué à étudier et à aller à tous les séminaires et conférences possibles dans le monde pour accumuler des connaissances. A l'âge de 26 ans, Castiel était devenu une figure connue du monde des soins aux créatures magiques et son expertise dans le domaine était reconnue par de plus en plus de professionnels. A 27 ans, il était une référence.

De son côté, Dean Winchester avait également parcouru du chemin. Durant ses années à l'université, il avait conduit son équipe universitaire à la victoire trois fois de suite lors du championnat nationnal et cela lui avait permis à l'âge de 21 ans d'être recruté par son équipe de Quidditch préféré les Flèches d'Appleby l'avaient recruté comme attrapeur remplaçant. A 25 ans, il fut nommé attrapeur officiel. Deux ans plus tard, à 27 ans, son capitaine lui céda sa place.

Ce fut à cette occasion que Dean et Castiel réunirent tous leurs amis et leurs familles pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Durant cette même soirée, le capitaine fit sa demande à Castiel. Il partageait sa vie depuis longtemps maintenant. Dean y avait longuement réfléchit après que son frère ne se soit mariée avec Jessica. Et ce soir-là, il s'était dit qu'il était temps pour lui et Cas' de se marier. Bobby avait beaucoup pleuré, comme Marie, contrairement à John. Mais les trois parents étaient très fiers de ce que leurs enfants étaient devenus.

Les fans de Dean en revanche, furent très tristes d'apprendre que le joueur nommé « le plus sexy de l'année » était désormais marié.

Castiel et Dean avaient désormais 32 ans. L'expert en créatures magiques contemplait le journal du jour tout en buvant son café du matin. La photo mouvante qui se trouvait en première page lui plaisait bien et celle de la double page centrale faisant la une encore plus. Quant au titre, il l'emplissait de bonheur

« Dean Winchester, capitaine des Flèches d'Appleby, a brillement mené son équipe à la victoire lors du match de Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui a eu lieu hier ! »

Il but une gorgée de café en souriant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille :

-Je sais que je suis hyper beau en photo, mais tu ne veux pas plutôt me regarder en vrai.

Castiel sourit encore plus avant de poser sa tasse de café pour se retourner dans les bras de son amant. Il le détailla avant de dire :

-Tu as moins de maquillage que lors de tes interviews.

-Je te déteste.

-Non, tu m'aimes.

Le Singer posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour :

-Mais tu as raison, Dean Winchester est mieux en vrai.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois :

-Tu n'as pas eu trop de problème pour rentrer dans la nuit ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'épuisement à la simple idée de penser à ce qu'il avait dû traverser pour quitter le terrain de Quidditch :

-Ne m'en parle pas. Nos gardes du corps ont dû faire du forcing pour nous faire un chemin jusqu'au bus. On a rejoint notre hôtel et de là j'ai pu retourner à la maison. Mais je te jure que c'était la merde.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

-Tu as choisis de devenir une superstar chéri.

-Nan, j'ai choisi de devenir un excellent joueur de Quidditch. La célébrité c'est du bonus.

Le soigneur reporta son attention sur le journal et se remit à sourire en observant deux détails précis :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Tes protections de poignets.

-Tu vas me faire la réflexion à chaque fois ?

-Oui, parce qu'à chaque fois je tombe un peu plus amoureux de toi.

Dean sourit à son tour et embrassa la nuque de son petit-ami :

-Tu me les as offerts lorsque nous étions en première année à Poudlard et je n'ai jamais joué un seul de mes entraînements ou un seul de mes matchs sans les porter. Et ils m'ont plutôt porté chance jusqu'à maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

C'est alors qu'un petit jet de flammes traversa le petit espace entre leurs deux nez. Dean recula d'un bond alors que Castiel observait le petit dragon que son mari lui avait offert en première année :

-Ce truc essaye encore de me tuer !

-Il est trop petit pour te tuer. Dans le pire des cas, tu auras une petite brûlure.

Le joueur de Quidditch foudroya l'animal des yeux :

-Je regrette de te l'avoir offert.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Je l'adore, dit-il en caressant les écailles du dragon.

-Ben pas moi.

L'ancien Poufsouffle donna un mouvement à son bras et le dragon s'envola rejoindre son petit nid entre deux poutres du plafond. Castiel se blottit contre le dos musclé de son mari :

-C'est sa façon de dire qu'il est content pour nous.

-Et ben, il pourrait le faire d'une autre façon que celle de me brûler le nez.

-Hum. Mais moi je peux te montrer à quel point je suis content.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dean. Si Castiel faisait ce à quoi il pensait, cela pourrait être très intéressant :

-Je suis curieux de voir ça.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cet OS t'aura plus Solarienne.

 _HappyUmbrellla_


	22. Appartement

Chapitre 20 : Appartement :

Castiel déposa soigneusement les derniers livres de sa bibliothèque dans le carton au centre de sa chambre désormais presque vide. Il observa les étagères qui avaient autrefois été couvertes de livres. Son bureau, sur lequel il avait travaillé des heures durant pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard et sur lequel il ne travaillerait probablement plus. Quelque chose se posa doucement sur son épaule et un petit jet de flammes apparu au coin de son œil, accompagné d'une plainte triste :

-Oui, moi aussi ça me fait de la peine de partir mais il le faut.

Le petit dragon que Dean lui avait offert ne l'avait jamais quitté alors il partait avec lui pour son nouveau chez lui. Le sorcier claqua des doigts et le carton se ferma avant de descendre les marches tout seul :

-Tu as terminé Castiel ?, lui cria son père depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-Oui. J'arrive.

L'étudiant descendit les marches pour rejoindre son père :

-Prêt à partir ?

-Pas vraiment mais bon.

Bobby posa sa main sur les cheveux de son garçon :

-Tout se passera bien. Dean est avec toi et nous ne sommes pas si loin que ça. A quelques heures en voiture volante et quelques minutes en poudre de cheminette.

Le jeune homme sourit :

-Oui.

-Tu l'emmènes lui aussi ?

-Je ne vais pas laisser Raziel tout seul. Alors oui, il vient avec moi.

Papa Singer chargea le dernier carton dans sa voiture volante et la famille se mit en vol pour rejoindre le nouveau lieu de vie de Castiel.

Les Winchester étaient déjà sur place :

-Hey Sweety Pie, lança Dean en allant embrasser son petit-ami.

-Hey.

Le couple se mit à sourire niaisement jusqu'à ce que leurs parents ne les ramènent à la réalité en leur rappelant que les cartons n'allaient pas se déballer tout seul. La première chose que Castiel fit, fût d'ouvrir la « cage » qui contenait Akïne. Le chat se mit alors à renifler tous les cartons présents dans l'appartement, tout en le découvrant :

-Bon, s'il ne retourne pas dans sa « cage », c'est qu'il aime l'appartement, déclara Castiel avec sérieux.

Akïne ne retourna pas dans boîte et tout le monde pu se mettre au travail. Les cartons furent entassés dans un coin de la pièce principale pour être déballés plus tard, les meubles furent montés et avant 17h, le couple était prêt à déballer leurs affaires. Bobby, John, Marie et Sam les laissèrent seuls et Castiel posa sa tête contre le bois de la porte lorsqu'il l'a referma derrière eux :

-Hey ? Tout va bien Sweety Pie ?

-Oui. C'est juste que… C'est étrange de me dire que nous sommes chez nous.

-Et pourtant, c'est vrai.

Dean posa un baiser sur la nuque de son petit-ami :

-Tu veux commencer à déballer les cartons ou tu veux que l'on fasse une pause ?

-Je pense que nous pouvons déballer nos affaires.

-Okais.

Le couple d'étudiants se mit alors au travail. Bien évidemment, Dean profita du fait qu'ils devaient ranger leur chambre pour montrer à Castiel les joies d'avoir un grand lit rien que pour eux. Et si l'ancien Poufsouffle avait été réticent au départ, il changea très vite d'avis.

Le fils Singer s'étira difficilement tout en sortant de son sommeil. Il était bien. Le matelas était confortable, les draps bien enroulés autour de lui et le corps de Dean contre son dos lui tenaient agréablement chaud. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil pour voir son petit dragon éteindre les petites flammes contenues dans les bulles de verres au-dessus de leur lit, qui apportaient une douce lumière à la chambre :

-Tu es sûr qu'il ne va pas foutre le feu à l'appartement entier ?

-Raziel sait ce qu'il fait.

-Hum.

Le couple traîna une bonne partie de la matinée au lit à se câliner tendrement, tout en dormant à moitié :

-Tu sais qu'il faut que nous finissions de ranger l'appartement.

-Claque des doigts, ça se fera tout seul, grogna Dean en plongeant dans la jonction cou/épaule de son petit-ami.

Le fils Singer sourit distraitement avant de réellement claquer des doigts. Sa magie crépita entre ses doigts et ils entendirent de l'agitation dans les pièces voisines puis le silence :

-Je crois que c'est fait.

-Merci.

-On aurait dû faire ça depuis le début.

-Et manquer l'occasion de nous familiariser avec notre chez nous ? Nop.

-Si tu le dis.

Alors que Dean commençait à grignoter la peau de Castiel, Raziel vient lui cracher un fin filet de flammes non loin des cheveux. L'ancien Gryffondor chassa le dragon d'un revers de la main avant de se lever d'un bond pour voir si ses cheveux n'avaient pas brûlé :

-Bordel ! Je déteste ce dragon !

Castiel se mit à rire alors que la créature venait se poser sur son ventre pour demander des caresses. Caresses qu'il obtient :

-C'est toi qui me l'a offert chéri.

-Je regrette ce cadeau à chaque fois qu'il fait ça.

-Il est simplement jaloux.

-Ouais ben entre ton chat et ce foutu dragon, je ne vais pas survivre longtemps.

-Tu as déjà bien tenu jusqu'à présent.

-Mais pour combien de temps ?

Akïne se joint aux réjouissances en venant se rouler en boule contre le flanc droit de son maître :

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon chat.

-Et moi ?

Castiel leva les yeux vers son petit-ami :

-Pas assez affectueux, dit-il avec un sourire joueur.

-Ha ouais ?

Dean venait de prendre ça pour un défi. Il attrapa le dragon et lui rendit sa forme de figurine avant de la poser sur sa table de nuit, et dégagea Akïne du lit en le saisissant à deux mains pour le poser au sol. L'ancien Gryffondor épingla ensuite Castiel sur le lit et lui prouva au combien il pouvait être affectueux pendant 2 bonnes heures.

Et ils commençaient tout juste à vivre ensemble…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

 _HappyUmbrellla_


	23. Bonus Chez Magnus

Ce bonus est pour toi Frightangel. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Bonne année à tous. ^^

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Bonus : Chez Magnus Bane :

Castiel et Dean trainaient leurs valises derrière eux pour se rendre à une cheminée de cheminette libre :

-Tu es sûr que Magnus nous attends de l'autre côté ?

-Oui. Il m'a envoyé un message.

L'ancien Gryffondor tourna brusquement à droite et se plaça devant une cheminée :

-Passe en premier Cas'.

Le fils Singer prit place et disparu dans un brasier de flammes vertes. Dean fit la même chose quelques minutes après. Lorsqu'il arriva à New-York, Castiel était déjà en train de discuter avec Magnus et Alec. C'est ce dernier qui se dirigea vers lui :

-Bonjour Dean, et bienvenue à New-York.

-Merci Alec.

Les deux chasseurs se serrèrent la main avant de rejoindre leurs compagnons respectifs :

-Bonjour Dean. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bonjour Magnus. Je vais bien et toi ?

-Je vais bien. Merci mon cher. Vous êtes prêt à y aller ?

-Yep.

Magnus prit le bras de Castiel et l'entraîna à sa suite avant qu'Alec et Dean ne les suivent eux aussi :

-Euh, je veux bien transplané les gars, mais on voudrait d'abord passer à l'hôtel…

-PARDON ?!, s'écria le sorcier à paillettes.

Dean eut un mouvement de recul :

-Il est hors de question que vous dormiez à l'hôtel. Vous allez venir vous installez dans la chambre d'amis de l'appartement. A l'hôtel, n'importe quoi.

L'ancien Gryffondor échangea un regard avec son petit-ami qui semblait aussi surpris que lui, puis avec Alec, qui lui sourit, l'air de dire « Je ne peux pas lutter contre lui lorsqu'il a décidé quelque chose ».

L'appartement de Magnus et d'Alec était grand, luxueux et lumineux :

-Woha, souffla Dean devant le décor qui s'offrait à lui.

-Tu constates donc que nous avons largement la place de vous accueillir tous les deux pendant quelques jours.

-Mais ça ne vous gêne pas…. Je veux dire… On ne se connait pas vraiment…

Magnus et Castiel échangèrent un regard amusé :

-Toi et moi ne nous connaissons pas énormément c'est vrai. Mais Castiel et moi avons beaucoup communiqués par messages. Et il me semble que tu as fait de même avec Alec.

C'était vrai. Le célèbre sorcier les conduisit devant une porte en particulier :

-Votre chambre est là.

Elle était grande, dans les tons pourpre et noir, avec une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon fleuri :

-Alec et moi sommes à côté. Si nous venons à faire trop de bruit dans la nuit, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire… Ou à en faire plus que nous.

Si Castiel et Alec rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles, leurs compagnons respectifs se sourirent avec défi. Aucun des deux ne refusait jamais un défi. Les deux plus jeunes s'installèrent tranquillement avant de rejoindre le salon, où les attendaient leurs logeurs :

-Vous êtes prêts ?

-Oui.

Les quatre garçons formèrent deux binômes. Magnus emmena Castiel jusqu'à sa galerie d'art privée alors que Dean emmenait Alec au point de rencontre des joueurs de Quidditch de New-York.

 **Centré Dean**

Dean s'arrêta devant une porte en particulier dans un quartier plutôt calme et assez éloigné du terrain de Quidditch de la ville. Il posa sa main sur la poignée avant de se tourner vers Alec :

-Soyons bien clair, tu ne connais pas cet endroit et tu n'en auras jamais connaissance.

-… D'accord.

Le Winchester hocha la tête avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment :

-Monsieur Winchester ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir à New-York.

-Salut Hiatus.

Le gardien du pub posa son regard sur Alec :

-Qui est-ce ?

-Un ami à moi.

La statue de pierre plissa les yeux :

-Dois-je vous rappelez que les non joueurs ne sont pas autorisé, ou alors dans de rares exceptions ?

-Il ne dira rien. Et puis, je peux toujours lui lancer un sortilège d'amnésie si tu veux.

Il y eut un silence, légèrement angoissant pour le Lightwood qui ne voulait pas spécialement être la cible d'un sortilège :

-Va pour cette fois, mais sachez jeune homme que si j'apprends que vous avez vendu l'emplacement de cet endroit, je m'occuperais personnellement de votre cas.

-Je ne dirais rien monsieur le gardien.

-Bien.

Et Hiatus leur ouvrit la porte du pub :

-Merci, lui lança Dean au passage.

Alec n'en revenait pas. Il se trouvait dans le fameux antre de New-York des joueurs de Quidditch :

-Essaye de ne pas te baver dessus, lui lança Dean en lui passant à côté pour se diriger vers le bar.

Le noireau fermé immédiatement la bouche au moment où un cri résonna dans le pub :

-Deanoooooooooooooooooooo !

Le nommé se figea net, soupira en laissant sa tête basculer en avant et de se retourner vers le jeune homme atrocement maigre qui se ruant sur lui. Etre un joueur de Quidditch, c'était intégré une grande famille, ô combien amicale et joviale :

-Ca faisait longtemps !

-Garth.

Alec manqua de tomber, il avait devant lui le capitaine de son équipe préférée. Il occupait le poste de gardien. Il était rapide et agile, il aurait été un très bon attrapeur s'il VOYAIT le Vif d'or :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Le championnat n'a pas encore commencé.

-Je voulais te présenter un ami à moi.

Dean se tourna vers Alec :

-Garth, je te présente Alec. Alec, voici Garth.

Le capitaine enlacé le chasseur d'ombres :

-Hé mon pote ! C'est rare que Deano nous amène du monde. Il a mis une année entière avant de nous présenter Castiel. D'ailleurs, il est là ?

-Non. Il est avec Magnus Bane.

-Qui ?

-Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, répondit Alec.

-Ho… Connait pas.

Dean soupira. Garth était adorable mais il pouvait parfois être complétement à côté de la plaque. Et là, il l'était. Lorsqu'Alec lui demanda un autographe, tout parti en sucette. Non seulement il eut droit à un autographe mais sur une photo où le chasseur d'ombres se trouvait à côté du capitaine Garth. Et le reste de l'après-midi fut une succession de photos et de signatures de tous les joueurs présents dans le pub. Alors que le Lightwood profitait pleinement de sa chance d'être en présence de grands joueurs, Dean sirotait une bière toute simple, assit au comptoir. Il senti son téléphone vibrer et eut le plaisir de votre une vidéo de la part de Castiel. On le voyait évoluer distraitement et avec un enthousiasme débordant entre les étagères recouvertes de livres. C'était du Castiel tout cracher ça. Dans son état actuel, tout pouvait se passer autour de lui, il s'en fichait. Puis la caméra se tournait sur Magnus :

-Est-ce que tu arrives à le mettre dans cet état toi ?

La question était clairement joueuse et salace. Dean arqua un sourcil, si Bane savait dans quel état il pouvait mettre Castiel… Le joueur de Quidditch pivota sur son tabouret pour commencer à filmer Alec qui s'amusait comme un fou. Les yeux emplis d'autant de bonheur et d'émerveillement que Castiel. Il finit par l'envoyer à son petit-ami avec un message _« Et toi, arrives-tu à mettre Alec dans cet état ? »_

La réponse ne tarda pas _« Fair play jeune homme. Mais je te promets de te haïr si tu me le ramène saoul car je n'y suis pas encore arrivé à obtenir un tel résultat sur lui. Et crois-moi, j'essaye très fort. »_

 _« Je prends note. »_

 _« Chou demande si diner à 21h vous conviendrait ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« J'appelle le restaurant »_

 _« … D'accord. »_

Peu après, il reçut une adresse. Alec vient le rejoindre au bar :

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas encore capitaine de ton équipe ?

-Je suis sous-capitaine.

-Oui je sais. Mais c'est la troisième fois que tu nommé meilleur attrapeur du monde et tu as aidé à augmenter la renommée de ton équipe, alors pourquoi tu n'as pas encore eut le poste de capitaine ?

-Il me l'a proposé pour la prochaine saison. Mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt à assumer une équipe nationale. C'est pour ça que pour le moment je suis sous-capitaine. Il m'apprend. Et peut-être que pour la prochaine saison, je me sentirai prêt.

-Tu devrais. Tu es un excellent joueur et tu as une image publique irréprochable.

-Tu sais que certain ont grincés des dents lorsqu'ils ont su que j'étais en couple avec un garçon.

-Il y a des idiots de partout. Tu aimes qui tu aimes, cela ne joue pas sur ce que tu es capable de faire.

-Nous sommes bien d'accord. Mais que veux-tu…

Dean porta sa bière à ses lèvres :

-On va bientôt y aller Alec. Nos sorciers sans baguettes nous attendent pour dîner.

-Déjà ?

-Et oui.

Le jeune Lightwood fit la moue avant de se lever :

-On y va alors ?

-T'es pas fou ? Il est 19h, ils nous attendent pour 20h. Détends-toi.

-Il fallait le dire tout de suite alors.

Un éclat doré passa devant les deux garçons :

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-Un Vif d'or.

-Pardon ?, s'étrangla le noireau.

Dean avala une nouvelle gorgée de bière :

-Tous les pubs réservés aux joueurs de Quidditch ont un Vif d'or qui se balade. Il devait se cacher pour que nous ne l'ayons pas vu avant. L'objectif, c'est de l'attraper, comme sur le terrain. Mais ici, ce n'est pas réservé aux attrapeurs, tout le monde peut le faire.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça apporte de l'attraper ?

-Tes conso sont gratuites jusqu'à la fermeture.

-Mais c'est génial.

-Yep.

L'ancien Gryffondor n'avait aucun mal à suivre les mouvements de la balle dorée. Il avait entraîné ses yeux toute sa vie pour ça. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il était le meilleur joueur au monde depuis trois ans. Mais il se retient de l'attraper, il préférait de loin regarder Alec essayer.

 **Centré Castiel**

Magnus entraîna Castiel à sa suite et lui fit découvrir sa collection privée. C'était immense et tellement riches, aussi bien en terme d'histoire que financier. C'était impressionnant, d'autant plus que le propriétaire de ces œuvres connaissait parfaitement l'histoire de chacune d'entre elles avec des anecdotes et des détails :

-Tout va bien mon chou ?, demanda Magnus en regardant le visage figé de Castiel.

Ce dernier hocha ma tête sans dire un mot. Il dégluti difficilement avant de dire :

-C'est… C'est magnifique Magnus. Je ne pensais qu'une telle collection existait.

-Je suis heureux d'enfin rencontrer quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à ma collection par plaisir et non par avidité.

-Pourquoi ne l'exposes-tu pas ?

-Oh mais je le fais. L'exposition dans laquelle nous nous sommes rencontrés présentait des objets venant d'ici.

-C'est vrai ?

-Reconnais-tu ceci ?

Magnus le conduisit face à la fameuse fiole de la reine Egyptienne devant laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés :

-Elle est à toi !, s'écria l'ancien Poufsouffle.

-Oui. La reine elle-même m'en a fait cadeau avant sa mort.

Le propriétaire des objets d'art présents dans la galerie porta un regard plein de tendresse à la fiole :

-Elle tait d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur sans nom. Sa mort a chamboulé l'Egypte entière.

Il eut un petit sourire nostalgique avant de se tourner vers son invité et de lui offrir un sourire radieux :

-Je vois que tu as un coup prononcé pour la connaissance, je sais donc où je vais t'emmener pendant que nos hommes se comportent en homme de basses manières.

Le ton employé était clairement celui de la moquerie taquine sans méchanceté :

-Où ça ?, demanda le fils Singer.

-Au labyrinthe en spirale.

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Le… Le labyrinthe en spirale ? Vraiment ?

-Et oui.

Magnus créa un portail. C'était le seul moyen d'atteindre cet endroit, protégé du transplanage, par la magie des mages qui y vivaient de manière permanente. Castiel fut soufflé par la grandeur de la bibliothèque et de sa richesse. Magnus se mit à sourire devant l'émerveillement de son jeune ami. Voilà longtemps qu'il avait perdu cette étincelle lui. Puis il eut une envie d'être joueur, taquin, mais pas avec son protégé. Avec Dean :

-Puis-je t'emprunter ton téléphone mon chou ?

-Hm hm, lui répondit-il en lui donnant son téléphone sans le regarder, trop absorbé par la découverte des ouvrages devant lui.

Bane activa le mode vidéo du téléphone et se permit de filmer l'évolution de son invité puis il filma son visage alors qu'il lançait :

-Est-ce que tu arrives à le mettre dans cet état toi ?

Et il envoya la vidéo à Dean. Magnus attendit quelques minutes avant de recevoir une réponse… Et quelle réponse ! Alec buvait de la bière, entouré de dizaine de joueur de Quidditch. Et il semblait tellement heureux. _« Et toi, arrives-tu à mettre Alec dans cet état ? »._ Le sorcier aux yeux de chat du bien avouer que son adversaire était aussi joueur que lui, ou presque. Il adorait déjà Dean et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup discuté. Qu'est-ce que cela allait donner après leur séjour de quelques jours avec lui et Alec ? _« Fair play jeune homme. Mais je te promets de te haïr si tu me le ramène saoul car je n'y suis pas encore arrivé à obtenir un tel résultat sur lui. Et crois-moi, j'essaye très fort. »_

 _« Je prends note. »_

-Magnus ?

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur Castiel :

-C'est Dean ?

-Oui.

-Il va bien ? Alec aussi ?

-Ils vont bien tous les deux.

Le fils Singer sourit :

-A quelle heure veulent-ils aller manger ? Et toi ?

-Je pense que nous pouvons trainer ici encore un moment. Et eux ont l'air de bien s'amuser de leur côté. Autant diner un peu plus tard que d'ordinaire.

-D'accord. Mais demande-leur si cela leur convient.

 _« Chou demande si diner à 21h vous conviendrait ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« J'appelle le restaurant »_

 _« … D'accord. »_

Bane rendit son téléphone à Castiel avant d'appeler son restaurant préféré. Il voulait offrir à ses invités un séjour exceptionnel et cela passait bien évidemment par la nourriture.

Les deux duos se retrouvèrent devant le restaurant à 21h tapante. Pour une fois, Magnus était à l'heure, sans doute grâce à l'influence de Castiel. Ils s'installèrent à la table que Bane avait réservée. Ils discutèrent tout en mangeant et, par Merlin, ce fut une excellente soirée. Chacun exposa son expérience de la journée et Alec était totalement comblé. Magnus en était heureux. Ils rentrèrent après un copieux et délicieux repas. Les deux couples regagnèrent ensuite leurs chambres pour savourer un peu de repos et de tendresse.

Dean passa ses bras autour des hanches de son amant, qui observait la ville derrière la baie vitrée, déposa un baiser sur un son épaule avant de nicher sa tête contre son cou :

-Es-tu content ?

Castiel souri avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de son joueur de Quidditch :

-Très. Merci.

-Tant mieux alors.

-Et toi ?

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant d'aller se coucher. Ces petites vacances improvisées à New-York allaient leur faire le plus grand bien et être très plaisantes.


	24. Université et adoption

Chapitre 24 : Université et adoption :

Castiel vivait sur un petit nuage depuis qu'il avait commencé les cours dans son école de soins aux créatures magiques. Toutes les connaissances qu'il avait accumulées au cours de toutes ces années à étudier lui étaient ici un véritable avantage par rapport à certains.

Actuellement, les 31 étudiants de sa promotion se préparaient à leur projet de semestre : s'occuper d'une créature magique que l'école leur fournira. Les distributions n'avaient pas encore été faîte et Castiel avait choisi de passer en revue toutes les créatures qu'il pensait possible de donner à un étudiant. Pourtant, son étude avait légèrement dérivée et il se trouvait actuellement en train de consulter un épais grimoire sur les créatures liées à la magie noire. Son alarme le tira de sa lecture pour lui informer qu'il était l'heure s'aller en cours. Une conférence de 2 heures réservées au Basilic.

-Ne partez pas tout de suite jeunes gens. Nous allons vous répartir dans les différents « enclos » de l'école et la première créature magique que vous trouverez sera votre projet de semestre. Vos référents sont déjà sur place et sont à votre disposition si vous avez des questions.

Castiel écouta attentivement pour savoir vers quelle zone il devait se rendre le bosquet Est. Il aurait donc à charge une créature forestière. Il passait mentalement en revue toutes les créatures possibles. Mais ne savait pas ce qui avait le plus de chance de tomber. Il ne savait même pas ce qui pouvait se trouver dans le Bosquet Est, il était tellement vaste. Et l'étudiant n'avait pas encore toutes les habilitations pour se promener librement à l'intérieur. Pourtant, lorsqu'il y entra, il fut surpris de voir que toutes les parcelles étaient ouvertes Toutes. Le jeune Singer était confronté à deux options explorer les lieux ou attendre sagement son référent…

Le jeune Singer détailla l'écorce d'un chêne et il y trouva une colonie de botruc :

-Salut vous.

Il avait donc trouvé son projet de semestre. Et ce n'était franchement pas des créatures difficiles à s'occuper. Castiel continua néanmoins son exploration et se figea net en entendant des sabots non loin de lui. Des centaures ? Ici ? Le jeune homme se retourna lentement et cessa de respirer lorsqu'il découvrit quelle créature se trouvait réellement à quelques mètres de lui une licorne. Il la contempla avec un émerveillement certain. Et manqua de s'étouffer de joie lorsque la créature initia une approche. Il tendit tout doucement ses doigts elle. Le temps semblait comme suspendu. La licorne renifla la main tendue avant de poser sa tête contre. Castiel respira de nouveau et souri avant de caresser la crinière de la licorne :

-Salut toi, chuchota-t-il.

L'étudiant senti un coup sur son épaule et en tournant la tête, il vit un superbe hippogriffe noir tacheté d'orange. Il glissa une main dans les plumes et sourit en constatant que de plus en plus de créatures magiques se rassemblaient autour de lui. Etait-ce dû à la licorne ? Si elle ne se sentait pas menacée, influençait-elle les autres à venir près d'elle ? Le jeune Singer reçut une tape dans les jambes et il constata avec bonheur qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé licorne :

-Tu es adorable.

-C'est incroyable.

Castiel sursauta comme une partie des créatures autour de lui, mais aucune ne prit la fuite. Il manqua de s'étrangler sous la surprise et le choc. C'était… Norbert Dragonneau ? LE Norbert Dragonneau ? Il devait rêver… :

-J'ai mis des années à gagner la confiance de ces créatures et il t'a suffi de quelques minutes. Comment as-tu fais ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Mon père dit que j'ai un don.

-C'est une évidence. Une licorne ne laisse jamais personne approcher ses petits et elle ne laisse pas ses petits approcher de trop prêts non plus. Mais là, c'est comme si elle avait ressenti que tu n'étais pas un danger pour elle ou pour sa progéniture. C'est fantastique. J'ai bien fait de te choisir comme étudiant.

C'était lui son professeur référent ? Par Merlin, c'était génial ! :

-C'est vous mon référent pour le projet de semestre ?

-Et je crois que je vais négocier pour te garder plus longtemps que juste un semestre. Viens avec moi.

Castiel suivit l'éminent magizoologiste jusqu'à une valise en cuir épais. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et descendit avec l'échelle :

-Tu viens ?

Le jeune homme suivit Norbert à l'intérieur et la valise se referma toute seule. Castiel fut soufflé par les micro-mondes contenus dans cette valise et les créatures rares qui les peuplaient. Norbert fit découvrir ses précieuses créatures à Castiel avec une joie et un entrain absolument charmant. Et Norbert fut conquis par les connaissances, savoir-faire et la personnalité de son élève. Ils allaient bien travailler ensemble. Il hésita avant de lui montrer L'obscurus qu'il conservait dans une zone glaciaire :

-Ne t'en approche pas. Cette créature déborde de magie noire. Elle pourrait te corrompre en un rien de temps.

Castiel hocha la tête, il savait tout ça. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un vrai :

-N'est-il normalement pas possible de les conserver sans hôte ?

-Si. Mais j'ai capturé celui-ci lorsqu'il était jeune. Son hôte est la bulle qui l'emprisonne.

-Je vois.

L'obscurus eut alors une réaction tout à fait stupéfiante. Il s'éloigna de Castiel en s'agitant violement dans sa bulle. Norbert fit sortir le jeune homme :

-Voilà qui est tout à fait nouveau. Il n'avait jamais réagi ainsi. C'est fascinant.

Les deux hommes passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble à discuter et à s'occuper des créatures présentes dans la valise :

-Norbert ?

-Oui ?

-La première créature que j'ai rencontrée au Bosquet est un botruc.

-Ho. Tu peux t'occuper des miens si tu le souhaites.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je pourrais voir tout de suite si quelque chose ne va pas.

Norbert lui fit un clin d'œil, mais Castiel ne sentit pas plus stressé de la remarque. Il avait foi en ses compétences de soigneur. Il s'en sortirait très bien.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte de son appartement :

-Je suis rentré !

-Salut…

Okais, à la voix de Dean, il y avait un problème. Et le trouver planter au milieu du salon, les mains dans le dos n'augurait rien de bon :

-Dean…

-Alors voilà le tableau, je l'ai trouvé et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas le laisser là.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De ce machin.

L'aîné Winchester sortit les mains de derrière son dos et Castiel put voir une adorable boule de poils de couleur crème :

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne sais pas si c'est méchant, mais il était trop mignon pour que je le laisse dans ce carton dehors.

-C'est un boursouf.

-Et ?

-Ce n'est pas méchant du tout. Bien au contraire. Les enfants sorciers ont souvent des boursoufs comme animaux de compagnie.

-On peut le garder alors ?

-Bien-sûr. Ce n'est pas très contraignant.

-Yes !

Cet appartement allait un jour devenir un vrai bestiaire, ils avaient déjà un hibou, un chat, un dragon et maintenant un boursouf. Qu'allait-il venir d'autre ?


	25. Université version Dean

Aano-Chan, ton bonus arrivera le mois prochain ^^

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Université version Dean :

Dean Winchester avait de la chance d'être sportif et d'aimer faire du sport à un niveau assez intensif. Les entraînements de Quidditch de son école étaient difficiles et intenses mais il adorait ça. Les cours le passionnaient et il se sentait vraiment devenir plus performant et plus réfléchit. Il rentrait complétement épuisé de ses journées de cours mais pour lui, cela en valait totalement la peine. Et lorsque l'aîné Winchester rentrait, c'était pour retrouver le confort de son chez lui qu'il partageait avec plaisir et amour avec son petit-ami, Castiel. Bon… Depuis quelques temps, cet appartement commençait à accueillir un certain nombre de créatures magiques et Dean faisait autant d'efforts que possible pour ne pas marcher sur la moindre. Il ne voulait pas mourir d'en d'atroces souffrances. Il fut surpris de constater qu'Akïne et Chalumeau se réfugiaient à ses côtés pour ne pas risquer de côtoyer les « sujets d'études » de leur maître. Même eux avaient peur des conséquences du moindre problème qu'ils pourraient causés.

Dean fut obligé de pousser du bout d'un coussin une étrange boule de plumes grises pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Chalumeau se posa sur son épaule et émit un couinement :

-Ouais je sais, moi aussi il me fait flipper.

Le duo tourna la tête vers Castiel. Le jeune homme avait une bonne dizaine de livres qui voletaient autour de lui ainsi qu'un nombre impressionnant de feuilles que sa plume griffonnait joyeusement au rythme des mots du sorcier :

-Dans la section licorne…

Et la feuille voleta jusqu'à la feuille qui devait porter toutes les notes sur les licornes. Dean et Chalumeau échangèrent un regard :

-C'est moins compliqué moi hein.

Le dragon émit un son qui se voulait positif. Dean n'avait qu'un seul livre, sur ses genoux. Un livre de stratégie de Quidditch. Il se replongea dans sa lecture jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se fige net, quelque chose lui marchait sur l'épaule et ce n'était pas le dragon puisque ce dernier avait migré sur sa tête :

-Cas'…

-Hum ?

-J'ai un truc sur l'épaule…

Son petit-ami écarta les livres autour de lui pour s'approcher du canapé :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Castiel attrapa délicatement le botruc qui avait élu domicile sur l'épaule de l'ancien Gryffondor :

-C'est quoi ce machin ?

-C'est un botruc. Complétement inoffensif, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Ça devenait impossible de vivre dans cette ménagerie. Le Winchester referma vivement son livre, quitta le canapé, enfila sa veste et ses chaussures avant de prendre ses clés et son portefeuille :

-Dean ?

Il ne répondit pas à Castiel et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il devait trouver une solution et pour l'aider, il ne voyait qu'une seule personne. Celle dont Castiel lui parlait régulièrement depuis des mois Norbert Dragonneau. Il se rendit donc à l'université de son petit-ami et demanda le bureau du professeur. D'après la secrétaire de l'accueil, il avait de la chance que monsieur Dragonneau soit dans son bureau. Mais lorsqu'il s'y rendit, il ne trouva personne, sauf une valise, posée sur le bureau :

-Monsieur Dragonneau ?

Dean s'approcha tout doucement :

-Monsieur ?

C'est après une assez longue hésitation qu'il ouvrit la valise. Une échelle descendait à l'intérieur :

-Monsieur Dragonneau ?

L'écho remonta un peu dans ses oreilles avant qu'une réponse ne lui parvienne :

-Oui ?

-Dean Winchester, je suis… Un ami de Castiel Singer.

-Oh mon cher Castiel. Descendez donc.

-Euh… D'accord.

Le fils Winchester descendit le long de l'échelle et manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'il posa les pieds hors de la salle de préparation de diverses potions et autres trucs… Des créatures magiques ! De PARTOUT ! C'est à ça qu'allait ressembler son appartement bientôt ? Hors de question ! :

-Bonjour jeune homme.

Dean eut un mouvement de recul en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un homme brun avec des reflets blonds, de grands yeux bleus et de la terre sur le visage :

-Euh… Bonjour.

Norbert se gratta la tête :

-Votre nom m'est familier…

Il fronça le nez pour réfléchir avant de claquer des doigts :

-Mais bien-sûr. Dean Winchester ! Le petit-ami de Castiel. Voilà quelques temps que je cherche à le pousser à nous présenter. Je suis Norbert Dragonneau, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

L'ancien Gryffondor lui la serra sans se soucier de la terre qui l'a recouvrait presque totalement :

-Que me vaut votre visite ?

-J'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Avec plaisir.

-Alors voilà, Castiel commence à avoir un certain nombre de créatures magiques à ses côtés et… Comment dire… Je ne tiens pas à ce que notre appartement devienne une ménagerie. Vous sauriez où je peux trouver une valise comme la vôtre ?

-Vous n'êtes pas dans son monde ?

-Branché créatures magiques ? Non, pas vraiment. J'étudie pour devenir un joueur professionnel de Quidditch.

-Ho… Voilà un couple intéressant.

Dean haussa un sourcil, que devait-il comprendre là ? :

-Je peux vous donner ma toute première valise. Elle est un peu vielle et petite mais tout à fait en état de recevoir des créatures.

-Vous feriez ça ?

-Bien-sûr. Castiel a un grand avenir dans notre milieu et je pense qu'il lui en faudra une tôt ou tard. Autant qu'il s'y habitue le plus tôt possible.

Norbert traina Dean à sa suite jusqu'à une étrange cabane et fouilla à l'intérieur :

-La voilà !

Le magizoologiste tendit une valise en cuir noir avec des attaches dorées. Elle était un peu abîmée sur les bords, mais rien de bien méchant :

-Elle est à vous.

Dean récupéra l'objet. C'était léger :

-Merci. Combien vous dois-je ?

-Rien du tout. Je vous l'offre, à vous et à lui.

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Euh… Merci.

Norbert posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme :

-Ne lui en voulez pas.

-De ?

-Castiel a un lien particulier et très fort avec les créatures magiques. Il a besoin de passer du temps avec elles. Et s'il vient à passer le plus clair de son temps dans cette valise, ce n'est pas qu'il ne vous aime pas, c'est qu'il en a besoin. Ne le blâmez pas pour cela…

Le Winchester senti clairement la peine dans la voix de monsieur Dragonneau :

-Vous savez, je connais Castiel depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Je sais qu'il aime passer du temps à lire tous les ouvrages du monde sur les créatures magiques du monde et à s'occuper de celles qu'il a sous la main. Je l'aime tel quel et je ne le laisserais pas tomber à cause de ça. Et puis, il sait quand j'ai besoin de l'avoir près de moi. Il sait mettre ses créatures entre parenthèses lorsque _nous_ en avons besoin.

Norbert sourit :

-J'aimerai rencontrer quelqu'un comme vous un jour.

-Je ne l'espère pas pour vous, je suis extrêmement chiant comme individu.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire :

-Mais vous êtes ouvert d'esprit. C'est rare chez les sportifs.

-Hé ! Pas de clichés je vous prie.

Ils regagnèrent l'échelle pour sortir de la valise :

-Merci pour la valise.

-Je vous en prie. Il en fera bon usage.

Norbert lui tendit un morceau de papier :

-Voici une liste de fournitures pour regarnir les enclos. Ils sont encore en très bon état mais il y aura un peu de travail tout de même. Je vais regarder si je ne peux pas lui fournir quelques composants.

Dean fourra la liste dans sa poche :

-Merci.

-De rien.

L'ancien Gryffondor sourit avant de quitter la valise et de la refermer derrière lui. Il rentra chez lui, assez anxieux, il espérait qu'il avait bien fait.

-Je suis rentré.

Il eut le souffle coupé sous le choc. Castiel venait de se blottir contre lui avec force :

-Wo. Je suis rentré tout va bien.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu partes comme ça ?

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

-Rien. Je suis allé te chercher quelque chose.

Castiel se recula de son petit-ami et ce dernier lui tendit la valise :

-Je suis allé voir Norbert Dragonneau et lui ai demandé s'il avait une solution pour éviter que tu ne transformes l'appartement en ménagerie. Et il m'a donné ça. Une valise semblable à la sienne. Il a donné ça aussi.

Dean lui posa la liste de fournitures sur le cuir noir :

-Et il a dit qu'il allait regarder s'il pouvait t'en fournir certains.

Le fils Singer ne bougeait plus. Les yeux grands ouverts sur la valise noire. Et Dean se mit à paniquer :

-Je n'ai pas bien fait, c'est ça ?

Castiel leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un immense sourire comblé :

-Je t'aime.

L'aîné Winchester ne s'attendait pas à ça :

-Tu es tellement patient et conciliant Dean… Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais c'est très important pour moi.

Le couple se sourit :

-Tu sais Cas', nous n'avons pas choisi des études faciles. Nous allons avoir besoin d'être patients et conciliants avec l'autre.

-C'est vrai.

A partir de là, Castiel et Dean prirent des créneaux sur leurs temps libres pour restaurer au moins les enclos dont le futur magizoologiste avait besoin immédiatement. Et lorsque ceci fut fait, l'appartement ressembla à nouveau à un appartement et non à une ménagerie. Akïne pouvait de nouveau dormir sur son coussin et Chalumeau pouvait allumer ses bougies sans risquer de brûler un botruc ou une autre créature passant par là. Dean ne retrouva plus la moitié de ses affaires de Quidditch truffée de plumes à cause des boules de plumes de Castiel. Et l'espace de vie était redevenu calme. Et Merlin savait qu'avec les examens qui approchaient, ils allaient en avoir besoin.

Castiel était heureux de sa valise, du geste de Dean qui lui prouvait tout son amour, et il mourrait d'envie de montrer sa réserve naturelle à son référent mais surtout, à son père. Il allait le jalouser pendant des semaines.


	26. Bonus Cherry Pie

Ce bonus est pour toi Aano-chan. J'espère qu'il te plaira. ^^

 _HappyUmbrellla_

Chapitre 26 : Bonus : Cherry Pie :

Même en écoutant sa musique préférée, Dean n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son cours d'anatomie. Et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il avait besoin de la bosser pour son examen de fin d'année. Il ne lui manquait que ça pour valider sa première année de formation de joueur professionnel de Quidditch. Juste cette pauvre matière. L'aîné Winchester soupira profondément avant de se lever de sa chaise et de quitter son bureau, les écouteurs toujours enfoncés dans les oreilles criant « She's my Cherry pie ! », il avait besoin de boire quelque chose et peut-être même manger… Il fut des plus surpris de trouver son petit-ami aux fourneaux et son nez ne le trompa pas c'était bien l'odeur d'une tarte aux pommes qui planait dans l'air. Castiel aurait-il donc décidé de faire lui-même une tarte ? Le futur joueur professionnel de Quidditch s'approcha sans bruit du comptoir de la cuisine. Le fils Singer y était bel et bien. Son livre de cuisine planait au niveau des yeux du sorcier alors que les mains de ce dernier coupaient des cerises en deux. Dean coupa sa musique et enleva ses écouteurs avant de s'avancer jusqu'à enserrer la taille de son compagnon entre ses mains. Castiel sursauta :

-Tu m'as fait peur.

-Hum hum, répondit l'ancien Gryffondor en posant un baiser sur la nuque de son partenaire.

Il apprécia le frisson qui parcourut la peau contre ses lèvres :

-Il y a une tarte aux pommes dans le four et là je prépare une tarte aux cerises. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir…

-Merci.

Dean posa son front contre la nuque de Castiel tout en glissant ses mains sur son ventre :

-Tu as raison de faire une pause. Ca fait déjà 3 heures que tu es enfermé dans ton bureau.

L'ancien Poufsouffle pivota dans les bras de son petit-ami et enroula ses bras autour de son cou :

-Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?, demanda-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

-Un peu.

Dean sourit en voyant une trace de confiture sur la joue de Castiel. Ce dernier embrassa le front du Winchester avant d'appuyer sur l'arrière de son crâne pour l'obliger à nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou, ce que Dean fit avec grand plaisir tout en glissant ses mains le long des hanches du fils Singer jusqu'à ses fesses :

-Tu penses avoir bientôt fini ?

-Je commence à peine, lui répondit-il.

-Oh.

Le ton était clairement déçu, mais Dean ne parlait pas de ses cours. Il se recula suffisamment pour lécher la confiture sur la joue de Castiel alors qu'une de ses mains quittait son corps pour pousser la plaque de coupe sur laquelle reposaient les cerises. Il saisit les cuisses de l'ancien Poufsouffle pour le soulever du sol et l'asseoir sur le plan de travail :

-Dean…

Le nommé coupa son petit-ami en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Le gémissement qui échappa à Castiel était clairement de la surprise, peut-être aussi un peu d'appréciation au partage du goût de la cerise sur la langue de son compagnon. Il finit par fermer les yeux pour lui rendre son baiser. Il passa ses mains sur sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux pour le garder au plus près de son corps. Dean quitta à regret les lèvres sucrées de son petit-ami, pour s'attarder sur son cou et sa gorge qu'il marqua d'un nombre assez conséquents de morsures légères et de suçons :

-On va encore me regarder bizarrement demain…, réussit à souffler Castiel.

-Je m'en fiche, lui répondit l'ancien Gryffondor.

Le Winchester dézippa le pantalon de son partenaire à la vitesse de son Impala et enroula ses doigts autour de l'excitation croissante de Castiel. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre pour taire son gémissement alors qu'il perdait une partie du contrôle de sa magie, envoyant le livre de cuisine à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Dean tourna la tête vers le lieu de l'impact :

-D'accord…

-La ferme, répondit Castiel en lui attrapant le visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

L'ancien Gryffondor y répondit avec plaisir tout en terminant de retirer le pantalon de son partenaire. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, il embarqua le caleçon avec. Le fils Singer frissonna au contact froid du meuble de cuisine contre sa peau nue. Dean aurait aimé prendre son temps, mais il était bien trop excité pour ça. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de prendre Castiel dans leur cuisine ? Trop de fois pour compter. Mais là, non seulement Castiel était dans la cuisine mais en plus, il avait préparé une tarte ! Une tarte ! Et la deuxième était en préparation. Il repéra sans trop de problème le pot de confiture à la cerise, encore ouvert, à sa droite. Il s'en saisit sans cesser d'embrasser son petit-ami et plongea ses doigts dedans pour en récupérer une généreuse quantité :

-Ferme les yeux.

Le fils Singer obéit sagement et sans même réfléchir. Par Merlin, ce que Dean aimait le voir soumis comme cela dans leur moment d'intimité. Le fils Winchester sourit, vicieux, avant d'enrouler ses doigts gluants de confitures autour du sexe de Castiel. Ce dernier arqua son dos à la sensation avant de grogner :

-C'est sale Dean.

-Tu seras propre en un rien de temps…

Castiel cru se briser la colonne vertébrale tant il se cambra de plaisir en lorsque la bouche de son petit-ami se referma sur lui. Sa langue s'amusant à lécher la moindre trace de confiture sur sa peau tendue. Le gout de la cerise mélangé à celui naturel de son ange envoya une puissante vague d'excitation dans tout le corps de Dean, qui ne fit que croitre à chaque gémissements de plaisir de son partenaire. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas se jouir dessus dans l'instant. Il voulait d'abord voir l'orgasme ravagé le Singer. Il adorait ça. Le Winchester alternait parfaitement la vitesse de sa fellation pour pousser Castiel jusqu'aux bords de la délivrance, sans jamais lui l'apporter. Le futur magizoologiste n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs sensibles et ne demandant que grâce. Ses cordes vocales commençaient à lui être douloureuses à force d'exprimer son désir et ses hanches le lançaient un peu de douleur. Il essayait de les mouvoir pour obtenir le moindre contact supplémentaire avec la bouche de Dean qui pourrait lui permettre de jouir, mais l'ancien Gryffondor le maintenait bien trop fermement pour permettre le moindre geste. Et cela le désespérait. Il en pleurerait presque… :

-S'il te plaît… Dean.

La supplique parvient aux oreilles de son « tortionnaire » et il englouti l'érection complète de son amant dans sa bouche et effleura très légèrement la base de ses dents. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Castiel pour se être frappé par un orgasme si violent que lorsqu'il bascula la tête en arrière, il se cogna la tête :

-Aoutch !

-Désolé.

Dean embrassa Castiel et il lui offrit son propre goût du bout de la langue :

-C'était… Sucré.

Le fils Singer sourit, à moitié endormi :

-Comment je vais finir la tarte maintenant que je suis fatigué ?

-On s'en fiche de celle-ci de tarte puisque TU es ma tarte à la cerise. Et puis… J'ai besoin de toi là tout de suite.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il frotta son érection encore bien présente contre la cuisse de Castiel. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre. La préparation de la tarte attendrait…


	27. Bonus Bilan

Merci à Aano-chan.

Ce bonus est en lien avec le bonus « Futur », qui a été modifié pour s'adapter à mes besoins scénaristiques. ^^

Une petite information aussi : Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé de compléter les premiers chapitres que vous avez trouvés trop rapides. Je vais donc vous proposer prochainement une nouvelle fiction nommée « Anecdotes à Poudlard » dans laquelle je raconterais quelques petites aventures durant leurs années à Poudlard. Si vous avez des requêtes à ce propos, n'hésitez pas. ^^

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Bonus : Bilan :

Sam avait organisé une grande fête pour fêter deux grands événements, sa remise de diplôme et son anniversaire de mariage. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était marié à Jessica. Leur couple avait bien failli ne pas survivre à la concurrence dans leur étude mais finalement, il l'avait fait. Sam avait alors demandé sa compagne en mariage. Et Jessica avait dit « oui ». Dean avait été honoré d'être le témoin de mariage de son frère. Et, il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il avait laissé quelques larmes de bonheur couler sur ses joues.

Pour l'occasion, Sam et Jessica avaient invité tous leurs amis de l'université mais aussi les amis qu'il s'était fait à Poudlard et avec qui il avait gardé contact. Notamment, Gabriel, Balthazar, Kali et Meg qui se retrouvaient actuellement rassemblés autour de la table basse du salon de l'appartement du cadet Winchester :

-Et où est ton abruti de frère ?, demanda Gabriel.

-Il a dit qu'il arrivait.

Balthazar sourit dans son verre de whiskey :

-Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en retard parce qu'ils se sont envoyés en l'air !

-Mais non.

-Je tiens le pari. 10 gallions.

-Je suis Balthy, lança Meg.

-De même, compléta Gabriel.

Sam glissa un regard à son épouse et à Kali. Elles prirent toutes les deux un air désolé :

-Je suis désolée mon cœur mais connaissant ton frère…

Le jeune avocat allait exprimer son indignation lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur les deux concernés :

-Tu nous dois de l'argent Sammy.

Le plus grand du groupe soupira profondément. Il était évidemment que s'il avait parié, il aurait perdu. Castiel avait la tête du type qui venait de s'envoyer en l'air… Du moins, les cheveux… Certes, l'expert en créatures magiques avait toujours les cheveux en bataille, mais là… Non, c'était significatif de la partie de jambes en l'air :

-Désolé du retard, lança joyeusement Dean.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

Si Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas compris, Dean répondit avec un immense sourire pervers à Balthazar :

-Tu n'as pas idée.

-DEAN !, cria son frère, le rouge au rouge.

L'aîné Winchester tendit une excellente bouteille de vin à son frère tandis que Castiel donna un magnifique bouquet de fleurs à Jessica pour les féliciter de leur réussite. L'expert en créatures magiques étaient ravis de revoir ses amis Serpentards, non pas qu'il ne les avait pas vu récemment, mais il adorait passer du temps avec eux. Une fois tout le monde installé, le repas pu débuter dans une ambiance des plus joyeuses et détendues.

Castiel s'était campé contre la bibliothèque et observait l'activité dans la pièce principale de l'appartement de Sam. Il était heureux d'être là. Sam et Jessica étaient aujourd'hui officiellement des avocats, et de brillants avocats sans nul doute. Balthazar travaillait à l'étude et à la recherche d'anciens artefacts magiques et il allait bientôt partir pour une expédition en Egypte. Gabriel était devenu un brillant spécialiste des runes et venait de publier un article des plus intéressants sur les runes scandinaves. Kali, pour sa part, était devenu une aurore qui avait déjà attrapé 5 mages noirs depuis qu'elle était en poste, soit depuis 2 ans. C'était un très bon rendement d'après le ministère. Mais ce qui avait le plus surpris Castiel était le développement professionnel de Meg. Elle avait choisi de se lancer dans l'enseignement et avait fini par se spécialiser dans l'étude des sortilèges de défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Elle était aujourd'hui l'assistance de Crowley, toujours en poste à Poudlard. Mais à terme, elle comptait bien lui prendre sa place. Castiel la soupçonnait de le défier sur son propre territoire juste pour le plaisir de se venger d'avoir libérer un démon dans le château. Meg avait la rancune tenace… Et ne semblait pas déranger de faire autant d'efforts pour assurer sa « vengeance ». Pour tout le monde, les études supérieures avaient été une période difficile mais tellement plaisante. Tous avaient eu des hauts et des bas, mais au final, tous étaient heureux dans leur vie actuelle et de grands projets les attendaient dans les années à venir :

-Tu sembles bien songeur mon petit bonhomme.

Le surnommé « petit bonhomme » tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur Gabriel :

-A quoi penses-tu ? Au pied que tu as pris avant de venir ?

-Je n'ai pas pris de pied avant de venir…

Gabriel prit un air voulant dire « Ne te moque pas de moi » :

-Dean ne t'as pas fait « plaisir » avant de venir ?

Castiel rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et porta son verre à ses lèvres, ce qui fit rire son aîné :

-Tu n'as pas être gêné, c'est normal dans un couple.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire :

-J'ai une faveur à te demander Castiel.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. C'était rare d'entendre Gabriel avec un ton si sérieux :

-De quoi est-il question Gabriel ?

Le jeune homme déglutit :

-Je… Je compte demander Kali en mariage…

-C'est vrai ?, s'écria le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

-SHHT.

Castiel posa ses doigts sur sa bouche et glissa des regards autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à eux. En constatant que personne ne faisait attention à eux, il reporta son attention sur son ami :

-Félicitations.

-Calmes-toi jeune homme. Elle n'a pas encore dit oui.

Le fils Singer fronça les sourcils :

-En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-Et bien… Si Kali accepte, bien que je doute qu'elle refuse, j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin de mariage.

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Clairement pas :

-Qu'en dis-tu Castiel ?

-Je… Oui. Bien-sûr. Avec plaisir. J'en serais honoré Gabriel. Merci.

Le plus vieux des deux hommes soupira de soulagement :

-Merci Castiel.

Il enlaça son ami :

-Hey Gab ! Bats les pattes !

Dean passa son bras autour des épaules de Castiel pour l'amener contre lui. Kali quant à elle, enroula ses bras autour de celui de son petit-ami :

-De quoi vous parliez tous les deux ?

-De mon article sur les runes scandinaves. Castiel me disait qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de le lire et je lui expliquais les notions principales à retenir.

Le joueur de Quidditch fronça les sourcils :

-Je suis surpris que tu ne l'ai pas lu… Il t'a annoncé lui-même la sortie de son article.

-Oui je sais. Mais j'étais en pleine période d'examens lorsqu'il a été publié alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire.

Kali soupira :

-Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas parler travail tous les deux ?

-Si.

-Ça tombe bien. Venez avec nous.

Dean et Kali tirèrent leurs partenaires respectifs vers la fête. Partenaires soulagés que leur mensonge soit aussi bien passé :

-Je t'en reparlerai plus tard, chuchota Gabriel à Castiel.

-D'accord.

Ils se sourirent. Castiel était ravi de l'honneur que lui faisait son ami. Et il ferait son maximum pour en être digne.


	28. Rituel sportif

Hello, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il t'est dédié Aano-chan.

« Anécdotes à Poudlard » a débuté par ailleurs. ^^

Rappel : Les liens internet ne fonctionnent pas sur ce site. Ils sont automatiquement supprimés. Pour contourner cela, il faut ajouter des espaces à après chaque groupes de mots, environ.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Rituel sportif :

Dean Winchester était un joueur de Quidditch talentueux. Il avait travaillé dur pour atteindre son niveau et il travaillait encore plus dur pour toujours s'améliorer. Sa première année à l'université l'avait confronté à des joueurs presque aussi bons que lui, ce qui l'avait encore plus motivé à travailler pour rester le meilleur et le devenir de très loin. Durant ses deux premières années d'études, il avait porté son équipe universitaire à la victoire lors des 2 championnats universitaires. Cette année ne serait pas différente selon ses co-équipiers. Mais Dean était beaucoup plus stressé pour ce match. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il jouait le championnat régional mais le fait que des représentants des grandes équipes du monde seraient là. Certes ils étaient tous les ans, mais là, c'était différent, là ils recrutaient des étudiants de dernière année. Dean était de ceux-là. Les yeux des recruteurs seraient sur lui. Il ne jouait pas seulement un match de championnat ce soir, il jouait son avenir professionnel. Il avait une chance d'être recruté chez les Flèches d'Appleby, son équipe préférée. Le Winchester expira profondément en portant son regard sur ses protèges-bras. Ceux que Castiel lui avait offerts lors de le tout premier Noël à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais joué un seul entrainement ou match sans, et ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il allait commencer. Certains de ses co-équipiers l'avaient rejeté lorsqu'ils avaient su qu'il était en couple avec un garçon. Mais ses compétences sur le terrain avaient finies par leur prouver que son orientation sexuelle n'influençait en rien sa façon de jouer et qu'il était bien meilleur qu'eux même en partageant sa vie avec un homme. Aujourd'hui, toute son équipe connaissait Castiel et ils l'adoraient tous. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Castiel était un ange… En toutes circonstances. Dean espérait de tout son cœur que cela se passerait aussi bien dans sa future équipe.

Il leva les yeux vers la pendule du vestiaire. Il restait 30 minutes avant le début du match. Le stress envahissait tout son être et il commençait à le faire douter de ses capacités :

-Salut Castiel, lança un de ses équipiers.

Castiel ? Dean se retourna vivement sur son banc pour voir qu'effectivement, son petit-ami se trouvait là, dans le vestiaire :

-Je vous dérange ?

-Pas du tout. Entre.

-J'aurais besoin de vous emprunter Dean quelques minutes ?

Le nommé arqua un sourcil ? De quoi était-il question. Il se leva tout de même de son banc et quitta le vestiaire :

-Que se passe-t-il Cas' ?

-Viens avec moi.

-Je joue dans 30 minutes…

-Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras revenu d'ici là.

Castiel lui prit la main et le tira dans les toilettes :

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase puisque son petit-ami l'embrassa. Dean ferma les yeux et ne perdit pas une seconde pour y répondre. Castiel savait parfaitement ce dont il avait besoin et c'était littéralement magique. Le fils Singer le poussa dans une cabine et verrouilla la porte derrière lui :

-Assieds-toi.

-Euh…

-Assieds-toi.

Pourquoi Castiel avait-il les joues rouges ? Pourquoi était-il gêné au point d'éviter de le regarder ? Le joueur de Quidditch abaissa l'abatant des toilettes et s'assit dessus :

-Que se passe-t-il Cas' ?

Il eut assez rapidement sa réponse lorsque son petit-ami se mit à genoux entre ses jambes et défit rapidement le pantalon de son uniforme de joueur :

-Euh… Tu es sûr de toi là ?

Castiel sorti le début d'érection de Dean de son boxer et donna un léger coup de langue sur son gland, tout en gardant une main sur sa base. L'ancien Gryffondor ferma un instant les yeux, savourant le plaisir de ce simple coup de langue avant de rouvrir les yeux. Castiel était magnifiquement indécent dans cette position, à genoux entre ses jambes, la bouche à quelques centimètres de son sexe, les joues rouges et les yeux emplis de désir :

-Tu as besoin de te détendre avant de jouer. Je suis donc sûr de vouloir t'aider à te détendre. Et je sais que ceci me détends beaucoup lorsque tu me le fais.

Par Merlin ! Comment pouvait-il énoncer cela d'un ton si calme alors que lui avait déjà du mal à réfléchir correctement ? :

-Alors, tu vas te laisser faire, me laisser te détendre et tu vas jouer ce match avec toutes tes tripes. D'accord ?

Dean hocha frénétiquement la tête. Castiel se montrait rarement dominant comme cela et bon sang ce que c'était excitant. D'ailleurs, son érection tressauta très clairement dans la main de son amant :

-Bien.

Castiel ferma les yeux et se mit à lécher avec attention toute la longueur du membre de Dean, qui soupira de plaisir. Le fils Singer ne lui faisait pas souvent ce délicieux plaisir mais à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, c'était une toute autre dimension de sensations qui s'offrait à lui. Sa langue effleura son méat à plusieurs reprises avant que sa bouche ne se referme sur son gland. Il suçota avec attention cet endroit avant d'en prendre un peu plus dans sa bouche. Castiel allait doucement, et il le faisait exprès. Dean rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux et en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Ses mains se perdirent rapidement dans les cheveux noirs de son petit-ami. Le stress et l'excitation combinés au plaisir n'allaient pas lui permettre de tenir très longtemps et en moins d'une minute, Dean sentait déjà qu'il devait se battre pour que tout ne se finisse pas tout de suite. C'était trop bon, trop chaud, trop humide, il ne voulait pas que Castiel arrête. Surtout pas. Mais il fut bien obligé de voir la réalité en face lorsque son petit-ami l'avala en entier et resta immobile. De cette façon, Dean pouvait parfaitement sentir l'extrémité de son érection buté contre le fond de la gorge de Castiel. Ce dernier lutta quelques secondes contre son réflexe de régurgitation avant de se retirer lentement. Dean ne contrôla plus rien et laissa son corps entier se contracter sous le plaisir alors qu'il s'y abandonnait complétement. Le fils Singer avala sans aucune hésitation et n'en laissé pas une goutte. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en levant les yeux vers son petit-ami :

-Es-tu détendu ?

-Hm, hm.

Dean était aux abonnés absents. Tout son corps était mou, détendu et noyé dans les affres du plaisir :

-Parfait. Alors maintenant, tu vas jouer ce match à ton meilleur niveau.

Woha… Ce que Castiel pouvait être excitant lorsqu'il prenait un ton autoritaire. Par Merlin ! :

-Allez, en piste Mr Winchester.

Dean se rhabilla avec une lenteur incroyable, à cause de la mollesse de son corps et regagna les vestiaires de son équipe, non sans un dernier baiser très langoureux pour Castiel :

-Quoiqu'il se passe, je t'aimerai toujours.

-Moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent avant de se séparer. Merlin, qu'il aimait son Castiel Singer. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du vestiaire, tous ses équipiers le regardèrent et tous comprirent rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé :

-Au moins tu seras détendu…

-Ce n'est rien de le dire.

Et effectivement, au moment d'entrer sur le terrain, Dean ne sentit presqu'aucun stress. Il savait qu'il allait faire des merveilles dans les airs maintenant que Castiel l'avait détendu. Il était confiant. Lorsque chacun prit sa position sur le terrain, Dean était concentré. Plus rien n'importait si ce n'était la victoire et la performance. Et de la performance, il leur en donna. L'attrapeur adverse était doué, il donnait du fils à retordre à Dean, mais ce dernier était plus casse-cou et suivait mieux les mouvements du Vif d'or. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de suivre la boule d'or dans les moindres recoins du terrain. Castiel manqua de s'étrangler lorsque Dean se pencha sur le côté presqu'au point de tomber de son balai pour finalement refermer ses doigts sur le Vif d'or :

-Et Dean Winchester donne la victoire à son équipe !

Le soulagement et la fierté qui envahirent le jeune homme furent inédits. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie… Sauf peut-être quand lui et Castiel s'étaient enfin mis ensemble.

Les jours à attendre les réponses des sélectionneurs furent les plus longs de sa vie, même si Castiel faisait de son mieux pour lui changer les idées.

-Je suis rentré, lança Castiel en retirant ses chaussures dans le sas d'entrée de leur appartement.

Aucune réponse. Ce qui n'était pas normal puisque Dean était censé être là :

-Dean ?

Toujours aucune réponse. L'inquiétude commença sérieusement à faire son chemin dans les veines du fils Singer. Ce dernier se figea net dans le salon en voyant son petit-ami assit dans le canapé a fixé une enveloppe posée sur la table basse :

-Dean ?

Castiel vient doucement s'asseoir près de lui et posa une main dans son dos. Ses yeux glissèrent vers l'enveloppe et dégluti en voyant le logo de l'université du Winchester :

-Ce sont les résultats des sélections ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'as pas encore ouvert ?

-Je… Je t'attendais et je… J'angoisse un peu.

Castiel déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'ancien Gryffondor avant de dire :

-Je suis là. Et tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, je suis sûr que tu as été retenu par une équipe professionnelle.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certain. Allez, ouvre.

Les doigts tremblants de Dean se posèrent sur l'enveloppe et il l'ouvrit avec fébrilité. Il en extrait le papier blanc et parcouru les lignes noires. Puis sa main s'abattit sur le genou de Castiel :

-Je… Je suis pris.

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Nan, je veux dire que je suis pris aux Flèches d'Appleby.

Un immense sentiment de soulagement envahi les deux garçons :

-C'est génial Dean !

L'aîné des Winchester relu une nouvelle fois la lettre avant de la montrer à Castiel :

-Tu lis bien la même chose que moi hein ?

L'étudiant en soins aux créatures magiques prit la lettre dans ses mains et l'a lu à son tour :

-Félicitations Dean, tu es accepté en tant que joueur professionnel apprenti dans l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby.

Dean plaqua ses deux mains sur les joues de son petit-ami et l'embrassa à pleine bouche :

-Je suis pris ! Je suis pris !

Le jeune homme se mit à sautiller partout dans l'appartement sous le regard amusé de son partenaire et de leurs animaux. Dean appela ses parents et son frère pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et une date fut fixée pour fêter cela en bonne et due forme.


	29. Une chasse tragique

Un nouveau chapitre.

Enjoy

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Une chasse tragique :

La sonnerie du téléphone de Dean Winchester résonna dans l'appartement qu'il partageait depuis un an avec Castiel Singer. Le chasseur chercha à tâtons son téléphone et lorsqu'il le trouva, il se redressa immédiatement en voyant le numéro :

-Maman ? Tout va bien ?

C'était une question idiote, si sa mère l'appelait à 2h28 du matin, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle :

-Il faut que tu rentres d'urgence à la maison Dean.

-J'arrive.

Le jeune homme raccrocha et alluma immédiatement la lumière :

-Dean ?, demanda la voix ensommeillée de Castiel.

-Shht. Rendors-toi mon ange.

Le « sans-baguette » se redressa sur les coudes :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Le Winchester enfila des vêtements tout en déclarant :

-Maman a besoin de moi à la maison. Ça a l'air urgent.

L'étudiant en soins aux créatures magiques bailla avant de dire :

-D'accord. Donnes-moi deux minutes le temps que je m'habille.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

Les deux jeunes adultes s'habillèrent en vitesse et quittèrent l'appartement via l'Impala de Dean. Ils se rendirent à la cheminette la plus proche et se rendirent au village voisin de la maison des Winchesters avant de finir le chemin en balai volant. Dean toqua à la porte de chez lui et sa mère ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir. Ses yeux étaient rougies par les larmes et son visage reflétait une terrible inquiétude et de la peur. Elle enlaça son fils aîné avec force :

-Que se passe-t-il maman ?

-C'est ton père.

Le sang de Dean se glaça dans ses veines :

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Mary fit entrer son fils, enlaça Castiel et le fit entrer lui aussi. La famille se rassembla dans le salon, Sam et Jess étaient déjà là, tout comme deux chasseurs connus pour être des amis de John Winchester Mike et Gordon. C'était ce dernier qui était venu à Poudlard pour aider à John a exorcisé son fils. Gordon était salement blessé et avait un bras en écharpe :

-Que se passe-t-il bon sang ?

Mike se racla la gorge :

-Ton père a disparu.

Les deux fils Winchester se regardèrent, l'inquiétude se lisait sur leur visage :

-Pardon ?

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Gordon avança d'un pas :

-Nous étions à la poursuite d'un groupe de vampires près de Jericho en Californie. Alors que nous allions les coincer dans un entrepôt, ils nous ont tendu un piège. J'ai été gravement blessé et votre père a couvert mon évacuation par Mike. Mais il ne nous a pas suivis… Lorsque nous sommes retournés dans l'entrepôt, il n'était plus là… Il n'y avait plus personne.

-Même pas de corps, compléta Mike.

Alors qu'un silence s'installait entre les gens présents, tous furent des plus surpris lorsque le poing de Dean Winchester alla fracasser la mâchoire de Gordon puis le nez de Mike :

-Dean !, s'écria Castiel en le tirant en arrière alors que son frère et sa mère se précipitaient pour se mettre en lui et les deux chasseurs.

-Ils l'ont laissé en arrière ! Ils l'ont abandonné !

Castiel le poussa à l'autre bout du salon :

-Shht. Calmes-toi chéri. S'il te plaît.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Ils ont peut-être tué mon père !

-Je sais. Je sais. Mais il est surement encore en vie, ils n'ont pas trouvé son corps.

Dean regarda son petit-ami avant de claqué la porte de la maison :

-Où est-il allé ?

-Au garage, répondit Sam. Je vais lui parler.

Le fils Singer ne protesta pas, il savait que c'était une histoire de chasseurs et préférait ne pas s'en mêler plus que nécessaire. A la place, il aida Jess et Mary a soigné les deux chasseurs.

La porte d'entrée claqua soudainement et la voix de Sam s'éleva :

-Tu ne peux pas partir tout seul.

-Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour retrouver papa.

-Tu vas seulement réussir à te faire tuer !

Dean fusilla son propre frère des yeux alors que leur mère, Jess et Castiel s'approchaient d'eux :

-Tu n'envisages pas d'aller le chercher ?

-Bien-sûr que si.

-Tout seul ?

-J'ai un sac pleins d'armes prêt à partir et une formation de chasseur. Je peux y aller.

-Pas tout seul. Un chasseur ne part jamais seul pour éviter tout problème. Regarde ton père, il était accompagné de deux chasseurs et leur mission à mal tourné.

-Je pars maman. Je ne vais pas laisser mon père.

Sam soupira :

-Je viens avec toi.

Jess ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Je viens aussi alors.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Castiel :

-Il n'en est pas question, s'écria Dean.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser aller affronter des vampires et rester ici à t'attendre. Si je ne pouvais rien faire, à la rigueur, mais là, je peux aider.

Dean et Castiel se défièrent du regarder un moment alors que Sam se tournait vers Jess :

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux venir aussi.

-Je ne viendrais pas. Je n'ai pas la puissance magique de Castiel et je ne suis pas une chasseuse. Je te dérangerais plus qu'autre chose si je venais.

-Merci Jess.

Sam et Jess échangèrent une étreinte avant que le chasseur ne se tourne vers son frère :

-On y va ?

-Oui.

Le ton que Castiel avait employé indiquait clairement qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter. Il venait avec eux, point barre. Dean grimaça avant de suivre son petit-ami dehors :

-On revient vite.

-Soyez prudent, souffla Mary.

La main de Dean s'abattit sur l'épaule de Castiel et ils se firent face avec colère :

-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes.

-Et bien dommage parce que je viens.

L'ancien Gryffondor soupira profondément avant de prendre le visage de son petit-ami entre ses mains :

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

Castiel lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant avant de prendre sa main gauche dans la sienne :

-Je peux me défendre Dean. Tu te souviens que ma magie à un effet particulier sur les forces obscures ?

-Oui, mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle te fait à toi lorsque tu l'utilises de cette façon…

-Tout ira bien.

L'aîné Winchester laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de son petit-ami en soupirant et ce dernier se mit à lui frotter tendrement le dos :

-Vous êtes prêts ?, demanda Sam en les rejoignant avec un morceau de papier à la main.

-Oui.

Sam leur brandit le morceau de papier :

-Nous avons l'adresse, nous pouvons y aller.

-Nous sommes partis alors.

Les 3 jeunes hommes se rendirent à l'adresse indiquée.

L'entrepôt était froid, sombre et semblait vide. Le trio l'observa un moment en silence, caché dans les fourrés alentours. Puis Dean ouvrit son sac de sport et en sorti les armes nécessaires pour combattre des vampires 3 lames :

-Un vampire, ça se décapite. Sans aucune hésitation. Suis-je clair ?

-Oui.

Castiel observa l'arme entre ses mains. Elle était clairement très affutée et très dangereuse :

-Cas', reste derrière moi. Tu n'es pas un chasseur. N'utilise pas inutilement ta magie. Ne t'en sers qu'en cas de dernier recours.

Ils s'approchèrent en silence. Dean ouvrit doucement la porte de service et braqua sa lampe torche vers l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Il y avait une odeur de sang et de moisissures. Ils repérèrent sans trop de mal une traînée de sang qui les mena jusqu'à la porte au fond de l'entrepôt. Elle menait sur une petite pièce vide dans laquelle se trouvait une trappe. Le sang indiquait qu'il fallait descendre :

-C'est un piège Dean.

-Je sais Sam. Mais papa est là-dedans et je ne partirai pas sans lui.

L'aîné Winchester souleva la porte de la trappe et un relent nauséabond atteint les narines des trois jeunes hommes :

-Okais… On y va.

Sam et Castiel échangèrent un regard inquiet en regardant Dean descendre le sombre escalier. Ils le suivirent prudemment. L'escalier menait à un couloir encore plus sombre sur lequel donnait une série de porte en métal taché de poussière, de sang et d'autre chose qu'aucun membre du trio ne parvient à identifier. Toutes les portes étaient verrouillées de l'intérieur sauf une. Elle donnait sur une petite pièce dans laquelle se trouvait John Winchester. Il était ligoté à une chaise, du sang séché maculait son cou et son torse. Dean se précipita vers son père :

-Papa ? Papa, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

John ouvrit péniblement les yeux alors que son fils le détachait de ses entraves. Il sourit en reconnaissant son fils aîné, puis son fils cadet et Castiel. Puis son sourire s'est effacé :

-Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, c'est un piège.

Des claquements de mains lents firent se retourner les quatre hommes vers le couloir. Il s'y trouvait une dizaine de vampires :

-Je savais bien qu'un chasseur en appellerait d'autres. En revanche, je ne m'attendais pas à des enfants…

Dean serra les dents avant de cracher :

-Les enfants sont tout à fait capables de te trancher la tête.

-J'aimerais voir cela.

Castiel donna son arme à John et ce dernier s'en saisit en se relevant lentement. Il était faible, mais il se battrait pour ses enfants. Un premier vampire chargea et Dean le décapita sans problème. Les chasseurs avaient l'avantage dans cette pièce mais ils ne pouvaient pas y rester pour toujours. Castiel faisait son possible pour repousser les vampires qui essayaient de le mordre. Il lança une boule de feu sur un ennemi qui tentait d'attaquer Samuel dans son dos. Le feu fit fuir les vampires proches des flammes. Ils n'aimaient pas ça. Le fils Singer s'approcha de l'entrée du couloir et canalisa un puissant jet de flammes qui brûla une bonne partie des vampires présents :

-Bien joué Cas'.

-On se dépêche avant qu'ils ne contournent les flammes.

Dean soutient son père jusqu'aux escaliers. Il passa les monta en premier pour éliminer les deux vampires qui les attendaient en haut des marches. John rejoint son aîné, puis Sam et enfin Castiel. Une main se referma sur sa cheville avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre son petit-ami et il fut tiré en arrière :

-Castiel !

La tête du jeune homme tapa contre le béton du couloir et il fut sonné quelques secondes. Secondes suffisantes pour le vampire pour le saisir par la gorge. Le jeune homme agrippa le poignet de son agresseur tout en cherchant son souffle :

-Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi… Je me demande ce que ton sang va me révéler.

Le vampire approcha ses crocs de la gorge du jeune sorcier, eut le temps de percer sa chair et d'aspirer une unique gorgée avant que la magie du sorcier ne s'active d'elle-même. Elle brûla le vampire. Ce dernier s'éloigna vivement, relâchant sa proie. Dean se jeta sur lui et le décapita alors que Castiel plaquait sa main sur sa blessure tout en glissant au sol, légèrement affaibli par la décharge de magie qu'il venait de libérer malgré lui. Dean se précipita vers son petit-ami et dégagea sa main pour observer la blessure. Il avait la trace des canines du vampire et ces marques saignaient :

-Allez on bouge, déclara-t-il.

Le chasseur aida son compagnon à se remettre sur pieds et le poussa vers la sortie. Tout le monde quitta l'entrepôt, John bloqua la porte derrière les enfants et Sam lança une puissante boule de feu par l'une des fenêtres. Le bâtiment s'enflamma assez rapidement. Castiel passa ses doigts sur sa blessure et grimaça de douleur :

-Tout va bien Cas' ?

Ses jambes tremblaient encore mais il allait bien :

-Oui.

Dean n'y cru pas une seule seconde mais il ne dit rien. Pour le moment, il fallait conduire les deux blessés à Sainte Mangouste, d'urgence. Et comme ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner vu l'état de John et de Castiel, ils allaient devoir utiliser la voiture :

-En voiture tout le monde. Allez.

L'aîné des enfants Winchester aida Castiel à s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière alors que son frère faisait de même avec leur père. Dean se plaça derrière le volant. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais conduit aussi vite de toute sa vie.

Les roues arrières de la voiture crissèrent sur le goudron devant Sainte Mangouste alors que Dean arrêtait la voiture devant la porte principale. John était à peine conscient lorsque ses deux garçons et Castiel le présentèrent aux urgences. Il fut immédiatement pris en charge par une équipe médicale :

-On doit prévenir maman.

-Ouais. Ouais.

Sam demanda à l'accueil s'il pouvait utiliser le téléphone et contacta Mary. Cette dernière transplana pour rejoindre sa famille à peine Sam lui eut-il expliqué la situation :

-Mes enfants. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui.

Elle les embrassa tous un par un avant de se figer net en voyant Castiel :

-Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Rien de grave. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Une morsure n'est jamais anodine Cas'. Allons faire voir ça à une infirmière.

Le fils Singer n'eut pas vraiment le choix et fut obligé de se faire ausculter :

-Je crains que le vampire ai eu le temps d'injecter son venin… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire jeune homme. Je suis navrée.

Elle lui offrit un sourire triste et une caresse sur l'épaule. Elle désinfecta tout de même la morsure et appliqua un crème de soins pour aider à la cicatrisation. Castiel attendit qu'elle ait quitté la pièce pour poser ses doigts sur la morsure… Sa magie était déjà en train de combattre le venin, il le sentait :

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ?, interrogea Dean en entrant dans la pièce d'osculation.

-Que… Le vampire n'avait pas eu le temps d'injecter son venin et que je devrais aller très bien.

L'ancien Gryffondor l'enlaça avec force en soupirant de soulagement :

-J'étais tellement inquiet.

-Tout va bien Dean.

Le fils Singer n'aimait pas mentir et encore moins à Dean, mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, il avait assez à penser avec l'état de son père.

Dean posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Castiel alors qu'ils attendaient avec Mary et Sam :

-Il va s'en sortir les enfants, vous verrez. Votre père est fort.

Ils attendirent encore près de 30 minutes avant que le médecin qui avait pris en charge John Winchester ne vienne les trouver. Mary se leva immédiatement :

-Alors ?

-Votre mari est sauf. Nous avons soigné ses blessures, lui avons transfusé du sang et lui avons donné un léger somnifère pour qu'il se repose. Tout ira bien.

-Merci docteur.

-Je vous en prie. Il est dans la chambre 207.

La famille fonça là-bas, Castiel les rejoint en marchant pour sa part, il était encore assez faible. Il était heureux pour la famille Winchester. John allait vivre. Ils s'endormirent tous dans la chambre du blessé.

Castiel se réveilla, s'étira et grimaça. Il se sentait nauséeux :

-Bonjour Castiel.

Le nommé tourna la tête vers le papa Winchester :

-Bonjour Monsieur Winchester. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Mieux. Et c'est grâce à vous tous.

-Nous n'allions pas vous laissez là-bas.

-Je voulais te remercier de les avoir accompagnés. Tu aurais pu les laisser y aller seuls, mais tu as choisi de te mettre en danger pour m'aider. Alors merci.

-Je vous en prie.

La question maintenant était de savoir quel prix il allait payer pour ça…


End file.
